The Last Song Continuation
by Rory10152
Summary: Leaves right off from the book. What will happen with Ronnie and Will?
1. Back Together With Will

**A/N this is my first story on Fan Fiction so I am sorry if I make some mistakes on it. I love The Last Song and I want to do the story good and it will start right where it left off in the book, so here is the first chapter. I am writing in Ronnie's POV for this entry. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Being back with Will

As I turned back around to grab all of my things: my phone, and my music scores. I felt Will put his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder, I smiled as he said, "I missed you so much, Ronnie. I never want to do that again, and I wanted to make sure that you knew that I am _so _sorry about this summer, about everything."

I smiled as I remembered the beginning of the summer, how different I was now, and the night before Will left and our fight. I still wore that necklace with the Sea Turtle pendant that he got me for my 18 birthday; we had so much fun that day. But whenever I thought of that summer I couldn't help thinking about the unexpected turning at the end with my dad so I turned around in Will's arms and kissed his cheek.

"I am sorry, too, Will, about everything. But let's not dwell on what happened last summer; let's just hope for an amazing future. I love you too much to let you go." I smiled at him before kissing him. "But I have to go, my time here is up." I kissed his cheek before wrapping his arms from around me.

"Can I come with you?" He asked, like he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course you can, Will." I took his hand and started leading him down the hallway of Julliard, "So what would've happened if you didn't get into Columbia?" I knew that he was smart; I just wanted to know what would've happened to us if he stayed in Vanderbilt. I was way too nervous to ask about what his mom thought about all of this.

"I would've stayed in Vanderbilt, but I would still have visited you. Nothing could have kept me away any longer; I would have come every weekend, too. I miss you too easily." He said, and I knew that he was telling the truth and it made me love him more than I ever did.

"Thank you." It was all I could say, I was so thankful to have him back here and safe with me where I wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Where do you usually go after you're done with Julliard?" He asked me while putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I laughed, I did have a little tradition for when I was done practicing.

"I usually go to Starbucks." I looked at him and laughed. "I can't resist their coffee. And I applied for a job there and I am hoping for a call sometime soon." I told him, looking up at his face to make sure he wouldn't be upset with this.

He laughed. "And may I ask why you wanted a job there?" He looked at me and kissed my head.

"Well, when my dad was alive he said that when I got a job have it be around something that I loved, and since I can't get a job with music and you don't have a job I wanted to work with Coffee." I laughed at my explanation; I tried to make it sound right.

He laughed with me. "Maybe I'll get a job there, too. When you get a job there, I will be able to work around someone I love. There aren't any _Blakelee Brakes _around here for me to work at." He told me which made me laugh. That brake shop was where we had our first kiss, fight, and where I apologized to him for the first time, such good memories.

The walk to Starbucks was quiet, but I still loved everything about it. I loved that he was here with me instead of way in Wilmington where I couldn't see him that much. When we got there I ordered a Cocoa Cappuccino and Will ordered an Iced Caffe Latte, when we got our drinks we went to sit at a 2 seated table and held hands across the table.

I didn't like beating around the bush, and I really wanted to know what his mom thought about all this but I didn't know how to approach the subject, luckily since he knew me so well he brought it up first.

"Ronnie, what's the matter? You look like you have a lot on your mind right now." He was really observant.

"I don't know what to say. I was just curious…what does your mom think about this." I asked him hesitantly pointing at him and then me. He looked at me smiled while he took my other hand so he had both in his hands.

"You know her." He took a deep breath and looked in my eyes while I nodded at him to go on. I needed to know this. "She wasn't happy with it but she knows me and knows that I will not change my mind, so she helped me with everything. She will be coming and visiting with my dad to see me and my sister, I am hoping that while she is here that you and her will get a better relationship together. She knows that I am an adult and can make my own choices without her helping me through everything." He looked at me and I took a deep breath that turned out to be relief, she at least helped him with moving away so I knew that we weren't always going to be enemies forever. Hopefully.

The rest of lunch went by well, I missed being able to do this with Will. I knew that when the time came, sooner than later, my mom would love to meet the man that I will be with for the rest of my life. When we got up, threw our drinks away, and thanked the cashier we went out the door with his arm around my waist.

"Ronnie, I miss Jonah. If he isn't that busy I would love to see him again." He looked at me with that winning smile that I just couldn't resist, how could I ever say no to him.

"I am sure that he would love to see you, too, Will." I looked up at him and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that told him I was happy to have him back with me.

**A/N I am going to try to update this every week on Friday. Give me good reviews and more is sure to come!**


	2. Alone Time Together

**A/N Thank you to everyone that read my last chapter, I enjoyed reading all of your comments on it. And enjoy this entry!**

Chapter 2 – Alone Time Together

I really wanted to show Will places that I grew up in; when we first met I told him that when I wanted to get some peace and quiet I usually go to Central Park and they have a coffee shop right by it. That was the first place that I wanted to show Will.

"Hey, Will. Do you maybe want to go to Central Park with me?" He looked over at me with a huge smile on his face and I knew that he knew the reason that I wanted to go there.

"I would love to, Ronnie."

I walked him into the park, and I knew that in his head he might have had a different version of the park from movies and shows. But when we walked in I looked at him and all he had was a look of awe on his face. When you walk into the Park you see trees all around you. It always reminded me of when Will would drive me to his house and you would go down the street and see a lot of trees. This is why I loved Central Park.

We walked hand-in-hand down the walkway and just enjoyed being together in one of the most beautiful places in Manhattan. We walked down and I pulled him towards this amazing place right by the Park, the lake. I have just always thought that it is so pretty to just sit here and read. This is actually where I started to read _Anna Karenina_, just about 2 weeks before I went to my dad's.

He took me and he sat down by a tree and pulled me on his lap. I snuggled into him and rubbed his arm while I felt him kiss my forehead. It was an amazing feeling to be back in the person you loved arms after being apart for so long.

We sat there for a while until we both heard my phone go off; my ringtone was me playing my dad's song on the piano. I smiled whenever I heard it, remembering our summer together and the relationship we had and still have. I pulled out my phone and noticed that it was my mom calling me.

"Hi, Mom, what's up?" I asked her hoping that nothing bad was happening.

"Hey, Sweetie, do you think that you could come over a little later?" I hated when my mom put things that way, like I would go back into what I was before I went to Wilmington. And I know that it will never happen, especially now that I have Will here with me.

"Ya, Mom, I will. I am done with my practice today. And guess what." I asked her.

"I don't know. What happened?" She sounded like she was smiling and I know that she loved the person I was verses the person I used to be and that I could tease her and make jokes with her.

"You remember Will? Well, he came here and right now he is living with his sister and her new husband. And he is also going to New York Columbia." I was just so excited to have Will that I could tell everybody.

"That is so cool, honey. I was wondering could I meet him sometime. I would really love to meet the guy that my daughter is so crazy about." She laughed. I laughed with her knowing she would love what I was going to say.

"Mom, I was thinking the same thing. I really want you to meet him and I know that he wants to meet you also. Is it okay if we started to head to the house right now?"

"Ya, I can't wait. See you, love you, Ronnie."

"Love you, too, Mom" I smiled. I loved saying that to her.

I stood up and reached my hand out to take Will's hand. When I got him up he reached down and gave me a kiss that quickly turned to a deep, passionate one. I moaned I missed his lips on mine; I would never get enough of just staying here and kissing him.

"So, you ready to meet my parents?" I asked him with a smile, I loved knowing that my family was going to be meeting the love of my life. He smiled back at me; I loved seeing that amazing smile of his.

"Ya, I can't wait to see Jonah again, and to meet your mom." Now Will was everything that my mom wanted me to have in my life, he had no tattoos, or piercings. He had amazing manners, he was cute and best of all he didn't drink, smoke, or make me do anything that I didn't want to.

"I can't wait for you to meet her. I know that she will love you." I told him while we walked along the trees and he bent down to give me a quick kiss that I wish was just a little longer. And like he knew what I was thinking he bent down and kissed me longer just like he did by the lake.

We walked the rest of the walk through the trees in comfortable silence and when we hit the city I asked him about his trip.

"It was really fun; I loved spending time with my mom and building a new relationship with her and my dad. Now she gets me so much more and knows what I love, so I hope that know she will be more open to you." He sighed. "Europe was fun and I want to take you there sometime. I know you will love the tombs, and they do have some good coffee." I laughed with him, he knew what I liked.

"The first few weeks were hard; I'm not going to lie to you. I kept on thinking about you and our encounter outside of the church and just kept on thinking if you were thinking about me and if you were okay. It was hard and I know that my mom saw what I was going through and when she did ask I told her the truth and she actually did help me through it.

"She said that we had to be apart and that you were mourning in your own way and I had to let you deal with that before I could talk to you so that you wouldn't worry about me not being with you. But after that even if I didn't look like it I was always thinking about you and I know that my mom knew that too."

I looked up at him and smiled, we were 5 blocks away from my house and I wanted him to continue.

"When we went to France we spent majority of our time there in Paris. We got there about 1 week before Christmas and left about 6 days after. We went to the Louvre, Notre Dame, The Champs, and, of course, the Eiffel Tower. We got to see a lot of the sights and I took a lot of pictures. Paris, France is also a place that I really want to take you to go see."

We stopped out of my apartment and Will hadn't seen it yet so I had to stop him and then head up the walkway to the opening. We lived in the Westmont and it was tiny but also had an amazing view of Manhattan. We got in the elevator and went up to the 5th floor and walked up to room 57, I was so excited for this. I wanted my family to get along with Will really bad. I opened the door and was met with my mom and Jonah behind the door. Tonight would be an interesting dinner.

**A/N Thank you for reading this and sorry that I left you at a little cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed it, I had a little bit of a problem with my computer at the beginning, but I hope you like it! Review and there will be more to read!**


	3. Meeting the Family

Chapter 3 – Meeting the Family

**A/N Here is the next chapter! I am sorry for the confusing chapter last week, which is why I have put two up today. I have been having a lot of computer difficulties! I hope you like it, and if you ever have any questions or suggestions about this story than please review! I will try to answer all of them! Enjoy!**

Dinner was very fun. At the beginning of the summer I always thought that my mom would embarrass me but she was actually…cool. I know, I am surprised, too.

When we walked in my house Jonah, my mom, and Brian were waiting for us. I haven't really been getting along with Brian since I came back and even though I am better by far I haven't gone to his church because I stand by my dad and I want to go to the same one that he did. But I did appreciate him being here when Will meets my family for the first time.

When we walked in Will and Brian reached out and shook hands with each other and my mom reached out to pull Will into a hug while patting his back. Will reached out and messed Jonah's hair up which made everyone in the room laugh. I was glad that Will and my family were getting off on a good start.

"You have a lovely apartment, Ms. Preston." Will said to my mom, I loved him when he was so formal and that Southern boy that I fell in love with at the beginning of the summer always shone through.

"Thank you, Will. But, please call me Kim. We have heard so much about you from Ronnie and Jonah I feel like I already know you." She took his arm and led him into the kitchen while I took Jonah and gave him a hug and walked into the kitchen behind will and my mom with Brian behind us.

When we sat down Will pulled the chair out for me to sit in and then he sat down by me while Jonah sat down at the head of the table by Will and my mom sat across from me while Brian sat down by my mom and across from Will. I noticed that all the food was already out and my mom struck up a conversation with Will about his family which I have told my mom a lot about but I am glad that she didn't repeat anything that I said to her.

"So Will, Ronnie told me that your dad made the famous Blakelee Brake shops?" She asked him. He smiled; I knew that he loved his dad a lot.

"Yes, he made them when I was around 7, and I worked up there for the summer when I turned 15 with my friend Scott Martin." I loved when he talked about his past even if it was little information like this. I smiled at him and I noticed my mom watching us and I turned to my plate and started eating so I would have an excuse to not look at her.

"And Ronnie mentioned that you had a sister who lives in New York?" My mom asked him, I loved that she kept him included in the conversations to make him feel comfortable.

"Yes, she got married last summer to Daniel Stewart who she met in Manhattan. I am happy for her and right now I am going to be living with her and checking to see how they are doing." He spoke so highly for his sister and you could tell that he loved her which was odd because usually you would hear of sisters and brothers not liking each other but it was amazing at how much love was between them.

"That is great to hear. I would love to meet her sometime."

"And I am sure that she would love to meet you too." He looked at Jonah. "And I know that she would love to meet you Jonah." He messed up his hair which made me smile but I knew why Will brought that up. He and his sister both lost their little brother in a tragic accident when Will was around 12 so their little brother, Mike, would be around Jonah's age right now. I always felt like crying when I heard about that.

I looked at the bracelet on my left hand that I never took off. After Mike's funeral Megan told Will that they would make bracelets that represented Mike and all the fun times that they had together. The letters IMTF (In My Thoughts Forever) were on the bracelet and I smiled whenever I saw them.

"So what does your mom do, Will?" Brian asked.

"Oh, she runs her own make-up selling business from our house. But she sometimes helps my dad at the shop, too." He told him.

"Well, that is good."

The rest of dinner went by fast with easy talk about what Will did and majored in at Vanderbilt, which was Philosophy. At the end of dinner, Will thanked my mom and my mom cleaned up the table after telling Will that he didn't have to. I thought that it was funny that Will cleaned his plate like he did at my dad's house.

After that we played Liar's Poker which I thought was really cool since my dad was the one that usually suggested it to my mom when me or Jonah would bring someone that was important to us to meet the family, my dad always thought that to lighten the mood we would play Liar's Poker and of course ever since the beginning Jonah has won every single game.

And of course he won this one, 3 times in a row and got around 10 dollars in change. I love that he still saves up his money in his piggy bank and even though I am not going to be sneaking out anymore or keeping secrets from my family I will still give him some money to make sure that this little tradition never stops.

After we were done Will and I left so that I could drop Will off and I was glad that we could get some time alone after the dinner with my family.

"It was really nice to meet you, Will. Please come back anytime, I would love to have you around." She gave him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek which I smiled to myself at, I loved that about my mom. She turned to give me a hug and I told her that I would call her when I was leaving his house. She kissed me on the cheek and we left.

I laughed when the door shut behind us and we started to walk hand in hand down the hallway towards the elevator.

"What's so funny?" Will asked me, I looked up and he was smiling at me, I loved that prize winning smile of his.

"I was just thinking that the dinner was really close to the dinner with my dad." I looked up at him and smiled. When we got to the elevator and it opened we stepped in and he pulled me automatically to his chest and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I moaned and he put his hands into my hair and pushed me against the side of the elevator. But when we heard the beep that the elevator stopped we broke apart and he smiled at me.

"I have been wanting to do that ever since the start of dinner, I just didn't want to be rude." He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back at him.

The rest of the walk to his sister's house he held my waist while I put my arm around his waist and we just talked about what happened since we last saw each other. I told him about when Jonah asked if mom was sick like dad was because I never fought with her anymore and he told me that he knows that my mom appreciates that a lot.

He told me that some girls have asked him out when he was at Vanderbilt and people did flirt with him when he was in Europe. But he told every one of those girls that he was dating me and he even would show a picture to those who didn't believe him or would keep on doing it. He showed me the picture on his phone and it was the one that we took on my birthday.

We were leaning or heads together and you could see he had his arm around me. The picture was taken after he had given me the turtle necklace which I still wore along with the macramé bracelet. And then he flipped to the next picture that was of us kissing right after that, I looked at him because I never knew that he had taken that picture.

"I never showed anyone this picture, but whenever I would miss which was a lot I would look at it and remember that day and the kiss." He smiled at me and kissed me quickly but passionately and I knew that I would be with this man forever.

**Sorry for this long chapter I just couldn't think of a good place to end it. Review! Next chapter will be in Will's POV!**


	4. Love

**A/N Hey, everybody! Now, this story is going to be different to the other ones. This is going to be placed into Will's POV for a change. So tell me how you feel about this, if you like it I will do more of his. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Love

Ronnie walked with me to my sister's house, I wasn't crazy about her walking back to her house all alone. I insisted many times that she should take my car and drive herself home so she wouldn't get hurt. But being Ronnie she told me that she grew up in Manhattan so she knows how to survive the streets.

"I don't want you going back to your house alone." I insisted in hopes that she would change her mind and take my car or I could drive her myself, as long as she was safe. We walking down my sister's block and were 3 houses down from hers.

"Will I told you my whole life story. I grew up here, I know how to survive this place and I don't want you worrying about me when you are at your sister's place. I used to stay out here until 2 AM, I know how everything works and when I get home I will call you so you won't worry." She looked at me and pulled me to her so we stopped walking.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I just don't want to lose you, you are way to important to me." I looked down at her and leaned in to kiss her lips.

We started walking again and when we got in front of my sister's house, I pulled Ronnie to a stop.

"I want you to come in and see Megan and Daniel. The last time you saw Megan was at the tournament and I don't want things left that way, and I don't even think you have met Daniel yet." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her up the walkway and towards my sister's door when it opened.

"Will! Ronnie! I missed you two so much." Megan was yelling as soon as she saw us and when she reached us she pulled both of us into a tight hug and I noticed that Will was smiling at his sister and hugged her extra tight.

"I missed you too, Megs." Will told her.

"Well, come in you two. Ronnie, are you spending the night?" Megan asked Ronnie. I looked at Ronnie, at this point we hadn't fell asleep together but I knew that she probably wasn't ready for that.

"No, I have to get home." Ronnie told her. I might have been just me but I saw something in her eyes that kind of hinted that she would want to stay over.

"Well, Ronnie. You have to stay here for a few minutes so you can meet Daniel, I want to see you around a lot more." She smiled at Ronnie and Ronnie smiled back. "I don't have any girls to hang around with anymore." She looked at Ronnie desperately.

Ronnie laughed. "I would love that, Megan."

"Thank you so much!" Megan said to Ronnie.

When we got into the house I smiled when Daniel came over and gave me a hug and reached down and did the same to Ronnie.

"It's great to meet you, Ronnie. I have heard a lot from Megan and especially Will." Daniel laughed when Ronnie stared at me with her eyebrows raised.

"You know you are my favorite topic to talk about." I whispered in her ear. She laughed at that, I loved hearing her laugh. It was always so addictive and sweet that you just wanted to laugh all the time and get her to laugh. I just smiled at the sound of her laugh.

We went and sat down at the couch and I pulled Ronnie over to sit by me and wrapped my arm around her waist while she put her head on my shoulder. I smiled and rubbed my thumb on her waist.

"Oh my god, it is so good to have my brother back here in Manhattan. I wish I knew that you were here, Ronnie. That would've been good to have a girl to talk to when I needed some girl time." Megan told Ronnie.

"Ya, it would've been nice to know you were here too." Ronnie smiled at Megan and I knew what was going through Ronnie's head. I knew that she had a past that she wasn't very proud of and that she loved the kind of person she became in the last year. I never would ask her about her past because I knew how she feels of it.

Her and Megan talked while me and Daniel talked for around a half an hour when Ronnie whispered in my ear that she had to go. I walked her to the door and Megan and Daniel got up and gave her a hug and I winked at Megan to let her know my plan. When we got to the door I grabbed my car keys without her noticing and pulled her outside and towards her car. When she noticed where I was heading she spoke up.

"Will, I told you that I could just walk home, I don't want to be a hassle to you." She told me and I looked at her like she was crazy, how could I ever think that she was bothering me. She was everything to me, I could spend my whole life with her and that would not be enough.

"Ronnie, you could never hassle me. You are my everything." I looked at her and when we got to the car I put her back up against it and put both of my elbows by her ears and leaned down so that we were within inches of each other. "I love you, Ronnie, so much. And even if I spent my whole life with you that would not be enough." I wanted her to know this so that she would not have any doubts left in her head anymore.

I leaned in and kissed her while her hands went to my hair and mine went to hers. We deepened the kiss and just stood like this for a while until we ran out of breath, we looked at each other and smiled while we were both trying to catch our breaths. I leaned down and opened her door for her, and kissed her cheek while she got into the car.

I ran over to my side and got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. I looked over at her and smiled.

"So what are you doing tomorrow, babe?" I asked her while smiling, that was the first time that I gave her a nickname and I noticed that she was smiling too. If I could make her smile every time that I gave her a nickname I would do it all the time.

"I don't know, I usually hang out with Jonah in the mornings and then I take him to my dad's old church until noon." I looked at her and saw the amazing big sister and the wonderful mom that Ronnie would be. I loved thinking about that kind of stuff.

"Okay, but after you guys are done hanging out and you wanna hang out with me, give me a call." I turned and winked at her and saw her smile.

"I want you to come with us. I would love for you to come with me to church sometime." She smiled at me.

"No, I want you to be with your little brother for as long as possible and call me when you get done and then I will come over." I looked over and smiled at her as I parked at her house. I leaned over and kissed her as hard as I did when we were leaving my sister's house and when we broke apart we were breathless again.

"I love you, Will"

"I love you, too, Ronnie" I told her. I would never get tired of saying this to her. I still had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming whenever I saw her.

I got out of the car and was halfway around it when she started opening her door so I ran to her side to help her the rest of the way out and kissed her forehead. I walked her the rest of the way to her apartment door and gave her a kiss and let her go inside.

I drove the rest of the way home and when I got in the car I noticed it was getting near 11 PM so I hugged and thanked Megan and Daniel for letting me stay here with them. I went up to my room, took a shower, got changed and got ready to go to bed at midnight with a smile on my face thinking of how lucky I am to have Ronnie and my family in my life. I never knew that I could love Ronnie this much.

**A/N Sorry that was longer than the other ones that I usually write but thank you to the people who reviewed my story. I hope everyone loves Will's POV, review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Bonding Time

**A/N Hey, sorry for the delay of this entry! This will be back in Ronnie's POV, and the next entry may come earlier. I have nothing really happening right now and I am just going to write more. Enjoy?**

Chapter 5 – Bonding Time

When I got home Jonah was asleep and so was my mom so I went into Jonah's room and pulled the covers over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I got ready for bed and felt so happy with the way things were now.

I woke up to Jonah's face a few inches from mine, when he saw that I was awake he said, "Get up, it's 9:45 and we need to leave soon." I kind of freaked out because I couldn't really get ready to go to church that late but I would try, I haven't missed one Sunday at this new church since I came back.

"I'm up, I will be out in 10 minutes, I promise." I told him and when he left I sent a quick text to Will that said 'Hey, I miss you, I will call you when church is done. Love you, Ronnie' and went to my dresser and picked out a cute white tank top that was formal with a nice jean jacket that went over it and then picked out black pants with black heels.

I know, after I got back I threw out all of my old clothes and my mom gave me money and I went shopping for some new clothes. I still have the purple streak in my hair; I have kept that only to remind myself of what I was and what I don't want to be again.

I put my hair down so that it fell down on both sides of my shoulders with my hair being naturally curly. I put on a nice necklace that I bought, I put my bracelets on and then I applied some light make up on and when I was done with all of that I checked my phone and noticed that I had a text from Will saying 'Hey, can't wait to see you, Love you too, Will' I smiled at that.

I put my phone in my purse along with my iPod and went out to the living room, Jonah was ready in his cute little dress shirt and pants and my mom had a blue dress that went to her knees with Brian wearing close to what Jonah was. I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and hugged my mom and after quick goodbyes, Jonah and I got in my mom's car going to my dad's old church while my mom and Brian went in his car to go to his church.

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast and church got over at noon and I took Jonah to Baskin Robbins and Jonah ordered the Cookie Dough while I ordered the Brownie sundae. We went and sat down at our table and waited for mom and Brian, while we waited we talked.

"So have you heard from Julliard or Starbucks yet?" Jonah asked me. I was worried whenever someone brought this subject up because I always thought that I should have got an answer by now.

"No, Julliard hasn't called me but the director told me that my application looked really good. And Starbucks hasn't called back yet, either." I told him loving that I could tell him anything.

"Oh, that sucks. Are you worried?"

"Yeah, a little, I really want to get into Julliard, I just want the job at Starbucks so I can pay mom and Brian back for everything that I put them through the past few years." I told him.

"I don't know why you are worried, you are an amazing piano player and I would be shocked if Julliard didn't want you in their school." I was shocked that he thought of me that way, I knew that he didn't really like the piano but I appreciated him being happy for me.

"Thank you, Jonah that means a lot to me." I told him and it was true, it did mean a lot to me.

"Hey, Ron, do you think that you could teach me to play the piano when dad's piano comes? Speaking of the piano, when does it come?" He asked me, I was shocked. I didn't know that he liked the piano that much.

"The piano comes next week. I didn't know that you liked playing the piano, what made you want to?"

"Well, you and dad had something in common and I always wanted that but I don't think that we had anything as important that we shared together." I wanted to cry when I heard that, I know for sure that they had everything in common and no matter how small they were important.

"Jonah, don't you ever think about that. You and dad had everything in common, and no matter how small it was it doesn't mean that it isn't important. He was a very important man." I told him and I saw that he knew that I meant it. "And I will teach you how to play the piano, when the piano comes. And then, I have been thinking about going back to Wilmington for like a week sometime. Would you like to come with me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I would!" I love that smile that was on his face. I really have been wanting to go back to Wilmington, I have missed the beach and being close to my dad, Blaze, and Pastor Harris. "When would we go?"

"When I get enough money to pay for it, I don't want to ask mom for the money." I told him and he nodded his head and I was still amazed that he understood that.

"How is school doing?" I asked Jonah. I knew that people bullied him, which I thought was real cruel and I always wanted to make sure that everything was good with him and that he could tell me anything.

"It's good. I got laughed at yesterday by this really mean boy who was the reason that I don't do soccer anymore." He said to me. I felt so bad for him and I remember how people could be about height and how you talk. I didn't like it at all.

"If you ever wanted me to, Jonah, I could go to your school and eat lunch with you. Maybe next week?" I asked him, if anyone had a problem with Jonah that would tell it to me, I don't want him to look back at 5th grade and be scared, I want him to laugh and enjoy it.

"That would be cool, Ronnie! I could show you where my class is and my teachers. My friends really want to meet you, too. I talk about you all the time." I felt better because he was his normal perky self again and I didn't like it when he was sad.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12:20 and I knew that Brian's church liked to go over noon, but I always worried when my mom was late. It was New York and anything could happen. My mom texted me and said that she would be here soon and I felt so glad when she said that church just ran late. I told Jonah this and I can swear that I saw relief in his eyes. I didn't know that he was thinking about that too.

I reached over and put my hand on top of his and told him, "Mom is alright, I was worried too but she is safe with Brian and they will be here soon." I squeezed his hand before letting it go.

The rest of our snack went by with cheerful talking about our adventures in New York and what we wanted to do when we went to Wilmington. Jonah surprised me when he said that he would like Will to come with us, I want him to come, also. I will make a mental note to ask him next time I see him.

About 5 minutes late the door to the Ice Cream shop opened and in walked mom and Brian and they walked over to us and gave me and Jonah hugs and Brian went up to order for him and mom.

"I missed you so much, mom." Jonah and I said at the same time which got us both laughing and our mom hugged us both and kissed our foreheads.

"I missed you two, so much." She said, I smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her forehead. I was so happy now.

**A/N Hey, did everyone like this entry! I have decided that I will post one Monday to celebrate Mother's Day! Everyone have a nice weekend!**


	6. Mother's Day

**A/N I have been in and out of the hospital for a week and I have a bad sunburn now. I hope you enjoy this entry from Mother's Day! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Mother's Day

The rest of that morning was alright. We all stayed there for about an hour and after that I sent a text to Will saying that I was going to bring Jonah around Manhattan and catch up with him and when Will agreed I got Jonah. But when I left I talked to Jonah about what we should get our mom for Mother's Day which just happened to be the next day.

Susan, Will's mom, was going to be getting here at night and was going to stay here for about a week. Jonah and I both agreed that we would pull all of our money together and get our mother a nice necklace. Will got his mom a bracelet that he has been saving up for like 2 months.

After Jonah and I got the money to get the present we went to the Kay Jewelers and got a really pretty necklace that has me and Jonah's birthstones on it, we knew that our mom would love it.

Today is now Mother's Day and I can't wait until mom opens up her presents, I have always hated giving presents. I went to Jonah's room to wake him up and then we planned on going to the kitchen and trying to make dinner, it went better than I would have thought it would. After we were done we went into the living room to wait a little bit to make sure that we wouldn't wake mom up.

"Hey, Ron? Do you think that mom will like our present?"Jonah asked me.

"Ya, of course she will love it. There is no doubt in my mind that she won't." I told him and I made sure that I looked at him long enough so that he would know for sure.

A little more than 10 minutes late Brian came out of their room and said that she was up before he left to go to work. Jonah and I went into their room and shocked mom beyond belief.

"Happy Mother's Day!" We scrame when we got into mom's room, I had her necklace in my back pocket. Our mom smiled at us and went to sit down on her bed and we went with her. When we sat down Jonah and I showed her the breakfast we made her and she smiled and gave us hugs with thanks and ate. I was surprised that she actually liked it and that we were good cooks.

"That was so good, guys. I love you so much." She gave us hugs while she put the food on top of the dresser and came back to sit in the middle of Jonah and I. We both gave her hugs back.

I pulled the necklace out from behind me, "Okay mom, I know that I have not been worthy to have you for the past 3 years and I love you so much for taking me back and accepting that I have made a lot of mistakes that I want to make up for and probably never can. I love you for making me go to dad's house over the summer. You are a main reason that I am who I am today, we have all made mistakes and I love you for everything that you have done for me." By the end of that I was fighting back tears, I didn't like crying, I have always thought that it showed a kind of weakness, but I let one tear fall and my mom hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much also. I love who you are but I have always loved you no matter what we went through and we were always there together. I am so glad to be your mom and I would never trade the last few years for anything, all families have gone through some difficulties and it just makes us stronger in all ways." By the end of that I was crying into my mom's shoulder and I just couldn't stop, I looked over at Jonah and told him with my eyes to get my mom's attention so that I could calm down.

"Hey, mom." She let go of me and turned to him and I was grateful of that distraction so that I could wipe my eyes. "I love you mom and I may be young but I know when someone loves me and I know that my whole family does love me. You have given me everything that I could ever want, and I really love you for that." She hugged him and she was crying big time.

"Mom." I told her so that I could get her attention. "I know that my past Mother's Day presents didn't show how much I love you, for putting up with how I was acting you have to be amazing and you are. Jonah and I both chipped in to get the perfect Mother's Day gift for you." I presented her with her gift, when she saw that it was in a necklace packaging she looked up at us.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this. I know how much you love me."

"We know that we didn't have to but we wanted to." Jonah told her with a huge smile on his face, I smiled back at him. She opened it and her smile widened, she took the necklace at and took the birthstones and put them close to her eyes.

"I can't believe that you bought this for me, this had to be a lot of money. It is so beautiful." She took turns in hugging each of us and then I helped her put it on. "I love that you got this for me, you guys will never know how much you mean to me, thank you so much for showing me." She hugged us again and excused herself to the bathroom because I could hear that she was about to start crying. I sat closer to Jonah and pulled him into a hug.

"I told you that she would love it." I told him while I kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and smiled and hugged me back.

We sat there for 2 minutes and our mom got back and gave us another hug and kisses on our foreheads.

"Thank you again. I love this necklace so much, I never want to take this off." She smiled down at us and we smiled back at her.

The rest of the day went good. We talked about the future, when Jonah was gone to the bathroom my mom started questioning me with a smile about Will and I's relationship. It was definitely some different ground but now that our relationship was different I told her all that I would tell a mom. She laughed when I told her how we met and I told her about my birthday, and when I told her about his mom I would never forget her response.

"Veronica, never let anyone intimidate you. I know that she is your boyfriends mom but don't let her make you feel like you don't belong. Susan may make you feel like she doesn't like you but you are with her son and she may feel that now that he is older she will lose him. That is all that moms think of, I know that Will might just be the one for you and she thinks the same way. Once you start to get to know her better and show that you are not going to take Will away she will loosen up around you and start to like you. You are a very loveable person, Ronnie."

She made me feel so much better with that. I know now what Susan thinks and Will said that he was going to get all three of us together and try to get her to like me. I will try to do what my mom wants us to do.

When we got home it was around 10 so I said goodnight and went to my room. I really needed to talk to Will.

"Hey, babe. I missed hearing your voice." I smiled, I missed his also.

"I missed you too, so how did your day go."

"It went good, my mom loved the bracelet that I gave her, I talked to her about you and she said that she would meet up with you tomorrow. And don't worry I will be there with you, I love you and I would never let anything happen to you." I smiled at that, we talked for about 20 minutes and then we said goodbye.

When I was going to bed I couldn't help but smile, I never knew that a year from now I would be this happy and in love with my life.

**A/N Hey, I hoped that you enjoyed it. I will post next time that I am by a computer!**


	7. Future Talk

**Sorry about the delay. I have had a lot on my mind this last week but I hope that you enjoy this entry!**

Chapter 7 – Cap and Gown Time

This past week has been amazing. I should start off with the phone call that I got Monday. I was with Will watching television and talking in my room when my phone rang. I sat up and when I picked it up to look at the number I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Is this Veronica Miller?" The man on the other end of the phone line asked me. He had a deep voice that was instantly recognizable.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Jack Martin, the director of Julliard and I am calling on the status of your application." Jack started. My heart was beating so fast, I am pretty sure that it showed on my face because Will was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I smiled reassuringly and continued my conversation with Jack.

"What about it?" I asked politely.

"I just wanted to tell you that the board has decided your status at the school. We are proud to except you to our school as a sophomore starting next year." He told me.

I sat up really fast and felt a huge smile on my face. Will stood up and ran around my bed and came up to me to put his hand on my arm. I responded to Jack. "Thank you, and I won't disappoint you, Mr. Martin."

"Please call me Jack. I am very proud to have you and you do show promise, the same kind that your dad showed everyday he came to work here. I hope you like it here, Ronnie."

"Oh thank you so much, Jack. You won't regret your choice." I told him and closed my phone.

"What was that about, baby?" Will asked me but when he saw my smile he smiled back and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"That was Julliard, the director told me that I got in. Next year they are putting me in as a sophomore, I guess I have my dad's promise." I told Will with a huge smile on my face, he leaned down and kissed me passionately before I went to tell me mom and Jonah about the news. And when I told them I got hugs all around and Jonah told me that it was "awesome" that I got in with the same promise that my dad had.

Last night Will was over at my house pretty late and when he said that he had to go I told him that I didn't want him driving around Manhattan this late at night.

"Than what should I do." He asked me, I tried to hide my smile. Before Will came over I talked to my mom about him staying the night here and she said that it would be okay.

"Stay here, with me." I looked up at him and he had a huge smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I will. Let me call Megan." He picked up his phone and called her and talked to her and by the way the conversation went I guess that he could stay here. "It's okay with her." He rolled over so that he was on top of me and kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down. "I love you." He said when we broke apart.

"I love you too." I reached up so that I could continue to kiss him until we were breathless.

"I never want to let you go." He told me, I was glad because I never wanted him to let me go. We got in a better position and I laid my head on his chest.

"Ronnie, remember the night I went to meet your dad? And we walked down the beach?" He asked me, I nodded my head. "That is the first night that I was concious of the fact that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." I was shocked with that, I have thought about that also. I know that Will is going to be the one that I spend my life with but to hear him say it, that is an amazing thing.

I lifted up my head and looked at him. "I think the same thing. I don't want you to ever let me go, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I have known that since our first kiss." I leaned in and kissed him, hard but passionately. There was nothing more that I wanted in this world than to lay like this, in his arms, for the rest of our lives. I could see it also.

For the past 2 months I have been thinking about if we ever had kids. I always thought about what he would say about that or if he ever thought of it. I wanted to ask him but was hesitant to do so. I was scared that he wouldn't like talk about our future. I wanted to bring it up now so that he knew I loved him.

"Will, sometime in our future would you like to… have kids with… me?" I asked him hesitantly, I looked up at him and he smiled down at me and kissed me just like I kissed him.

"Ronnie, never be afraid to tell me what you want. I have always wanted to have some kids with you, at my sister's wedding is the first I thought of it and I haven't stopped since. I love you and I always want to hold you and to never stop." He kissed my forehead.

"You are the best ever, Will. I can't think about what my life would be like if I hadn't met you or gone to my dad's. You have changed my life forever. You always say the right things to get me to love you more than I ever had before." I leaned in and kissed his lips, I never wanted to let go. I rubbed my hands over his shoulders and down to his chest, he rolled over so that he was on top of me and did the same.

This was the farthest that we had ever gone and I was so happy. The only thing that sucked was that my family was right outside of my bedroom door. So I had to stop what we were doing before anything happened that we couldn't stop.

"Will, we have to stop. I don't want to, but my family is right outside the door and I don't want them to hear anything." I told him, it didn't help matters that we were an inch apart when I was telling him this. I just couldn't not look at him, or be far away from him.

"I love you, Ronnie. I love how you can take control and stop even if you want to continue with what we are doing. We will do it when it is the right time, and when we are in a romantic place." He told me with a smile, we still didn't move.

"Anywhere you are is romantic to me. But I know that we do have to wait until the right time, and I know that and I am not mad at all." He smiled at me and kissed me. We rolled onto our backs and I laid my head on his chest and kissed his chest.

He started rubbing my arm and kissed my head. The last thing that I was concious of was him saying that he loved me. I knew that I couldn't be as happy as I was right now, but I knew that would change tomorrow when we kissed.\

**I hoped you enjoyed this entry!**


	8. The Call

**A/N Hey happy Sunday to everyone and Congratulations to everyone that graduated or will graduate!**

Chapter 8 – The Call

Waking up in Will's arms is one of the best feelings in the world. After last night I don't think that I can ever go to sleep without Will there to hold me. I lifted my head up off of his chest and noticed that he was still sleeping, I got up trying to not move his arm that was around me to much and got ready to take a shower.

After I was dressed I went into my room and got my phone and took a picture of him, he was just to beautiful to not take this moment on camera. I put on my make-up, nowadays I put it on lighter and not like I have a black eye, put my hair half up and left it curly. I was starting to like it that way.

I started to hear moving behind me and when I turned around Will was staring at me with his hand supporting his head.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked him with a smile on my face that he quickly returned himself.

"Ya, I think I am." We both laughed at that and I walked up to him and when he reached up to grab my waist to lay with him, I did. I already missed his body and him holding me already. "How did you sleep last night?" He asked me. I smiled at that knowing that he would love the next words that would come out of my mouth.

"Yes, I did. By the way I slept last night I don't think I can sleep without you again." He smiled at that like I knew he would. He brought his face back up so that we were less than an inch away from each other.

"I'm glad. I love having you in my arms and I slept better than I ever did with you being here with me." We both leaned in so that our foreheads were touching and very slowly he kissed me and brought his hand up so that it cupped the back of my head and very slowly flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"If this is going to be an everyday thing than you need to be here more." I smiled at him and brought my hands so that they were in his hair. He was on top of me but he put all of his weight on his two arms that were on both sides of me so I didn't have to feel his weight.

We kissed like this for at least ten more minutes, but when we looked at the clock we knew that we had to get up. He got up and I lied on my bed and watched him get dressed, I just couldn't believe that he was mine. When he was done he turned around and looked at me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked me with the same smile that I had when I asked him that question.

"Yes, I am, Will." I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to my phone. I had a text from my mom that said, _Hey, Sweetheart. I made breakfast, it is on the table. I took Jonah for a walk, we will be back at around noon. Love you._

I smiled and sent a quick text back to her. _Hey, Mom. Thank you, but you didn't really need to do that for me, but thank you and I love you too._ I shut my phone and turned to Will again, and right when I did he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me right to him. He smiled down at me before he gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you, Ronnie." He told me. I smiled whenever he said that, I just couldn't believe that he was mine.

"I love you too, Will." I told him and then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my door when we got to the kitchen I saw that my mom had cereal ready. She never was a good cook, but I still loved her. And she also had to work around me being a vegetarian all the time, so I guess it was hard for her and cereal was the easiest way to not worry about that kind of stuff.

When we were done I took our bowls up to the sink with a kiss from Will and when I was up there Will's phone rang.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Scott. What's up?... Oh ya cool, um, can't wait… Ya, um, see you then." He said and when he hung up the phone I sensed that something was wrong and I was right because when I turned around he was getting up and staring at me like he didn't want me to get mad at him or something.

"What's the matter?" I asked him cautiously. I knew that whatever happened with him and Scott that it wasn't his fault. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

"I guess that Scott is going to come to Manhattan to visit me and my sister and he is going to bring Cassie so that means that Ashley is going to come also." He was talking in a rush but I wasn't going to worry about her, it wasn't like she was stronger than me. Last time we talked it was at Megan's wedding and I left a pretty good impression then so I was kind of hoping that she wouldn't talk to me or try to break Will and I up again.

I was quiet, I didn't know what I was going to say to him. I wasn't going to not hang out with him just because his ex girlfriend still liked him. But I knew that he thought that was what I wanted and I wanted to make sure that he knew that I was in love with him.

"I guess that it is not that bad. I can deal with her but I promise that I won't let her get to me like she did the first time I met her." I looked up at him and noticed that he had a big smile on his face, I returned the smile.

"I love you, Ronnie. I just can't believe that you are so wonderful, beautiful, and smart. You know, some of the girls that went to my old school, they always thought that looks were everything and that you weren't supposed to be smart if you were pretty. I am so glad that you don't think that. It makes me just fall more in love with you every second that I am with and without you."

I smiled at that, I felt the same way, all of the guys that I dated before Will always thought that they had to be dumb in order to have a girl like him. I always thought differently. "I love you, I have always thought the same thing about you. From the very first time that I saw you."

He leaned down and kissed me and whispered that he loved me in my ear, making me smile. We sat around my house until 11:30 and then I walked him home so he could take a shower. I don't know why but he wouldn't take a shower at my house and even when I asked him about it, the only answer that he had was that he didn't like taking showers at other people's houses.

When we got to his house he invited me in and I said hi to Megan and Daniel. I loved Megan because even though she was pretty she was still amazing and didn't think that the world revolved around her.

"Ronnie! It feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Will, you need to start keeping her to yourself." She laughed and smiled down at me and gave me a huge hug. "Ronnie, we have to hang out and talk. When are you free?" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, I was free today. I would just have to text my mom and make sure. "I think that I am free the rest of today, I would just have to call my mom and make sure that she doesn't have any other plans." She nodded and gave me another hug. I texted my mom, _Hey, Mom. Megan wants to take me out for a little bit. Is it okay? Do we have any plans?_ I asked her and instantly got another text, I swear that my mom is a faster texter than I am. _Ya that is okay. I was just going to have Jonah help clean the house and then we were going to make lunch or go out._

I smiled and nodded my head at Megan. "Okay, Daniel and Will, you two will have a guys afternoon. I am going to take Ronnie and spend some girl time with her." Will smiled and looked down at me and gave me a kiss, he whispered that he loved me in my ear and I whispered it back and he went to the bathroom.

"Okay, Ronnie I am going to get my jacket and then we can go, just let me say goodbye to Daniel first." I smiled at that, I really wanted to be just like Megan when I grew up and I wanted the same relationship that her and Daniel had. She got back from her room and went over to give Daniel a quick kiss and then came over to me, "Okay, I am ready to go."

I couldn't wait for the girl's night thing. I haven't had one since I was hanging with Kayla.


	9. Megan

**I was thinking about writing two more stories, one about Twilight and other about Harry Potter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. And like always enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Megan

We got in Megan's car and she looked over at me and smiled.

"What?" I returned the smile.

"You know the only time I have spent any time with you was last summer at Will's Volleyball tournament. I mean, you are the love of my brother's life. I feel like I should now a lot about you. I just know what Will has told me." She looked over at me and smiled like she felt guilty about something.

"No, don't say that, Megan. I have been too busy with my family and trying to make everything better with Will. I wouldn't have had any free time." I looked at her and she smiled back at me. "Why did you want to hang out? Is something wrong with Daniel?" I didn't think there would be because they were just so cute together and seemed so happy.

"I just wanted your opinion on something that Daniel and I have considering for a little while. I haven't even told Will yet, I am just so scared of what he will think. I don't want him to be mad at me." I looked at her surprised. Why would Will ever disagree with his sister on something that it looks like she wants, a lot. I just couldn't imagine it.

"Megan, I don't think that Will would ever disagree with you on something that you and Daniel both want." I looked at her to make sure she knew it for sure.

"Ya, I guess you are right, but I still want to run it by you first to know what you are thinking about it." She looked at me and when I smiled at her, she seemed to relax and take a deep breath.

"Daniel and I were thinking of…having a baby. I want to make sure that you and Will, and Daniel and my parents are okay with it. Daniel is an only child, and they want what is best for him. Daniel and I wanted to talk to you before Will. But so far the only people that know besides you is Daniel's parents and they are so happy about it. I am also scared of what my mom will think, I know that she would be happy but she doesn't want to become a Grandma. But I know that my dad would love it, he has told me time and time again that he would love to be a Grandpa and have Grandkids that he could spoil." She told me, I was so glad about that. I knew that Daniel and Megan would make great parents.

"That's amazing, Megan. You kids would be so cute. Will, for sure, will act the same way." I had no doubt in my mind that he would be happy for his sister. "I haven't known you for long but I know, from what Will has told me, that you would make a great mom and Daniel would make a great dad. I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be. And I know that Will, for sure, will say the same thing." I told her and I could tell that she was getting emotional. I reached over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. I didn't want to make her cry, I just wanted to make sure that she knew what I thought.

We were parked in the parking lot by now, in the same place that Jonah and I went last week after church. She looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, Megan was truly an amazing person and Will was so lucky to grow up with her as a romodel.

"I know what you are thinking, Ronnie. Your opinion means everything to me, Will is so in love with you that I know you will someday be my sister. Sooner rather than later. Right now I feel like you are my sister and nothing can change that. I am just so glad that you are happy for me and don't think that I am making a mistake with this." She looked over at me and smiled. "I have always wanted a sister but my mom won't have any more kids and since Daniel is an only child I don't have one. That is why I really like that Will is in love with someone that is nice and sweet and who cares.

"It bugged me all the time to see Will with that girl, Ashley. She was always so mean and had this image that she had to keep. And I knew that Will was going to break it off with her but it bugged me every time I had to see her and she acted as though we were the best of friends. My Dad even thought the same thing, he only wants his son to be happy and he doesn't care who he is with, but my Dad knew that she was fake. My mom loved her because she was rich and had everything that she thought he needed wand wanted.

"I noticed when he started to regret dating her and I was so happy, he told me everything. About the kiss between her and a college guy and how he was starting to think that she put people in boxes and only hung out with people if they had money and it bugged him. The day he 'crashed' into, I swear that he changed. He had something in his eyes that wasn't there for a long time. And when he kept on running into you he pulled me aside because he didn't want anyone to overhear, he kept on saying that he thinks that he met the girl of his dreams. It might seem cliché but he meant it.

"And when I met you the first and saw what he was talking about I knew that he was right. I felt so happy for him. You are the girl that I want to have around forever. And I know that he feels the same way about you." She looked at me and smiled and leaned forward and gave me a hug. I was so happy right now.

The first thing when you meet your boyfriends' family is that you want them to like you. That was out when I met Susan. I knew that she did not like me, I know because I wasn't the kind of girl that she would want for her son. But I was glad when her dad liked me, but when I met Megan I was nervous because Will loved Megan so much and I didn't want her to not like me like her mom. But I was glad that she did.

"Thank you, Megan. That means a lot to me. I know that your mom doesn't like me and I know why but Will talks about you so much and I was so nervous that you wouldn't like me but I am so glad that you do. Will loves his family and I didn't want it to be like I was taking him away or something."

"You were never taking him away. And my mom is blinded by her prejudices, but if she ever put some energy into knowing you she would know that you are the perfect girl for Will. My dad loves you like you are already a daughter to him, he knew it by the first time he met you. Like I said he never liked Ashley and he knew that Will could do better and I know that there is no way he can do better than you. You are perfect for him."

I looked over at her and smiled, I was so in love with Will and right now everything in my life felt perfect and it didn't feel like anything could get better. I had the perfect boyfriend, his sister loved me and I couldn't wait to see him again. I knew that I would fall in even more love with him the next time I saw him. I didn't care that Ashley was coming to visit I knew that Will loved me and he wouldn't break up with me just because of her and I would try very hard to not let her annoy me.

"Thank you, Megan. I wish I had a sister like you when I was growing up, you would have helped a lot with what was going on." I told her and thought again of how selfish I was to ever become what I used to be and push my family away.

"Don't worry about it, another thing. Will hasn't told me one thing about your past because he said that he didn't want to get into it, he said that it was your choice to make and he didn't want to say anything because it wasn't his business.

"Oh, well…" I wanted to tell her but I was scared that she wouldn't look at me the same when she knew what I used to do. "I used to steal a lot and I got court dates for 2 times once. I pushed my family away and I didn't like hanging out with them anymore. I fought with my mom a lot and I never gave my father a chance. I quit playing the piano and never looked back, I went to clubs but I never once did drugs or drink or anything like that. I hung out with people like that but I knew what happened when someone got drunk and I never wanted to be like that.

"But when I went to Wilmington and I started to hang out with Will and know my family better I started regretting what I used to be like. I didn't like that I put my family in a situation all the time and I didn't like going to court with my dad, it never felt right." I looked over at her. "I never want to become what I used to be again. I am actually scared of that girl." I told her. She reached over and gave me a hug.

"I knew that you were the one for Will. You are amazing, Ronnie." She said and I was so glad that she still looked at me the same way and didn't think of me differently, I smiled, loving my life.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review , those other stories may come up in the next two weeks. Please tell me what you think!**


	10. Daniel

**Sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I had to switch rooms and I have been so busy lately that I haven't been able to find time to update. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I love hearing what you guys think about the story and the characters. Thank you and please enjoy! This entry is going to be in Will's point of view!**

Chapter 10 - Daniel

When Ronnie left to go with my sister I felt like she took a part of me with her. I know that sounds really cliched but it was true. I turned around to see Daniel looking at me with knowledge in his eyes.

"I know what you are thinking, Will. In the beginning when I started dating your sister every time that she would leave a room or the house I would always feel like she took a part of me with her and I would always challenge her to come and get it back. I see that look in your face and I know that what you and Ronnie have is real and there is no downplaying it. I am glad that we finally have some time to get to know each other more and to catch up. I know that Ronnie and Megan need to get to know each other, also." Daniel told me.

I knew that he felt the same way for Megan as I did for Ronnie and I was glad. Then someone could tell me what to expect because I honestly did not know. With Ashley, I thought I was in love but I never was. And all of the other girls were just there, I never remember having any feelings for them. I know that it might sound bad but I just wanted to feel something when Mikey died and no one I was with then gave me that same feeling. But when I met Ronnie, from the very beginning, I knew that she was different and I knew that I was going to feel the way I was so desperately wanting.

"Thank you, Daniel. I am hoping to talk to someone about me and Ronnie but I don't know who would help me because no one really knows what I feel for her or can relate and I am kind of hoping that you can at least help me with stuff." I told him. He nodded in agreement and I felt myself relax around him knowing that he could help me.

"I know, Will. When I met your sister I knew that she would be the girl that I would marry and there was no doubt in my mind about that. I know that you are thinking the same thing with Ronnie. As you know I spent a year with Megan before I got the courage to ask her to marry me. I always thought that someone so beautiful should be with someone more like her. But I knew that she thought I was for her so I asked her and she didn't even think twice before she said yes. That was the best thing in the world to me, hearing Megan say yes to me."

"I have known Ronnie for a while now, almost a year. But I know that we are not near me being able to propose to her but I know when I will do that and I am hoping that she will say yes. But she needs her own time to grieve and help her little brother with realizing what happened and helping him live through it. Whenever I see her be her big sister self I just fall more in love with her, I don't even think that is possible but with every word she says or every move she makes I just love her more and I can't help it." I told him. I was glad to get this off my chest, my mom wouldn't understand and neither would my dad. I would tell my sister but I needed a man's opinion and I knew that Daniel was as dazzled by Megan as I was by Ronnie.

"Yeah, some couples have to take a while before they get to the stage where they are able to marry. You two are so much younger than Megan and I. The older you get the less you need to know that person before you know that they are the one for you." He told me.

"Okay, we slept over at her house yesterday and it was one of the best things ever. I love her and that was the first time that we did that." He looked at me and I thought I knew what was going through his mind.

"Have you or Ronnie ever..." He looked at me and I had to choke on the pop that I was drinking.

"No, we haven't yet. She is the one that I want to marry but I don't think that we are ready for that kind of step yet." I told him.

"Will, just because you are thinking of marrying her doesn't mean that you and her have to do anything yet. You guys can wait and than it will be better. Megan and I didn't do anything till the Honeymoon, and it is better than because you know that nothing can tear you two apart." He told me. I was kind of torn, I wanted to hear this but I didn't need to hear anything about my sister. I looked at him and he laughed and told me that he would just keep it at a need to know basis. I was glad.

"Ya, I want to show you something." I went upstairs and went towards my table besides my bed and got out the necklace that I got Ronnie for Christmas. I know that Christmas passed and it was February but I missed my first Christmas with Ronnie and I still wanted to give her something. I went downstairs and opened the box that it was in and showed it to him.

"Wow, Will that is an amazing necklace. Where did you get it?" He asked me. I smiled at the memory of going shopping for the perfect necklace that showed Ronnie just how much I loved her. The necklace had a heart that had a gemstone that was peridot. And on the back it was ingraved with _For Ronnie, my love_. The heart was striped with silver around the gemstone and had to diamonds on the top and bottom. I hoped that she would love it, but she didn't like it when I spent money on her but the necklace wasn't really that much money for me.

"I went to this place in Paris and got her something there because I wanted to get her something for Christmas because I didn't get to spend it with her this time and that would've been our first Christmas together and I wanted to get her something for it." I looked up at him.

"When are you going to give it to her?" He asked me.

"Tomorrow. I want to take her out and then I will take her for a walk and then I will give it to her. I am hoping that she will like it. I haven't showed Megan yet because I wanted to show you first so I could get a guy's opinion on the necklace." I looked at him and he looked up at me.

"Of course she will like it, Will. I know her, and I know that she loves you and you love her back. She may think that it was alot of money spent but after some convincing she will take it. Is that her birthstone?" He asked me.

"Yes it is, I had to do some digging but I gave her a necklace on her birthday that had a seaturtle on it but I wanted to come back so I could fix everything with her. I want to give her this because I know it will tell her how much I love her, she still wears that other necklace and that macrame bracelet that I gave her last Summer." He nodded and after that we watched some tv and I had to make sure that the necklace was safely hidden.

I knew that we were both going to school tomorrow and it would cut some of the time that we have together. After that I still love her and I want to spend all of my time with her but I know that she wants to finish her dream of going to Julliard and making her dad proud. Daniel and I continued to watch tv and waited until our girls got home and we could spend the day with them.

**I hope that you liked this chapter and sorry again for the delay in writing it. Check my page and you can see that I wrote another story called _The Harry Potter Continuation, _hope that you like it. And please review and tell me what you think of the story and where it is heading.**


	11. Will's Surprise

**Hey, I have been busy with trying to write all of these stories. I have had a ton of practices but I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 11 - Will's Surprise (RPOV)

When Megan and I got home to her house I got an excited Will kissing me like we hadn't seen each other for longer than just a little over an hour. Don't get me wrong, I was all to willing and I didn't want to stop but I knew that we had to because Megan and Daniel were both in the room and I knew that Megan had to tell Will about them wanting to have kids.

I pulled away and smiled at him and then looked at Megan and gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded at me and I saw that she took a deep breath, looked at Daniel, nodded slightly. They both looked at Will and I and spoke up.

"Hey, Will. Can you sit down for a sec, Megan and I want to talk to you." Daniel asked of Will. He brought me to the loveseat and sat me down right next to him while taking my hand. He looked at Megan and Daniel to get them started, and they both took a deep breath and I could tell right then how much Will meant to them, without his opinion I don't know if they would ever do anything if Will thought against it.

"Okay, Will. I have something that I really want your opinion of." Megan started, and Will nodded at her to go on, I could tell from his face that he thought it was way worse than what it really was. "Daniel and I are thinking about having a baby!" She said, I knew she was hesitant because she didn't know how will would act after he found out.

"Oh my God, that is so amazing, guys. I knew this was going to come, you guys are going to make great parents." I looked at Megan and Daniel and they had shock on their faces, did they really think that Will was going to say that he hated the idea? I could never see that, they were perfect and I knew they would make great parents.

"Thank you, Will. I love that you said that. Ronnie said that you would be happy about this but I just had doubts, but I am so happy that I am wrong." She laughed at that, Will looked at me and I smiled up at him. And then he looked over at Megan.

"Why would you think that I wouldn't like that? I love that you are going to try to have a child. I can't wait to be an uncle. You have been there for me for everything and I will do the same for you, I will never disappoint you, I will be there for you no matter what you decide to do with your life. I know that you and Daniel will be great parents and your kid will have the best parents in the world." He smiled and I saw Megan stand up and pull Will into a hug.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Will. I love you too. I have always been there for you and I will continue to be there for you and never disappoint you." They smiled at each other and hugged before Megan went back to her spot by Daniel.

We talked some more before Will and I got up he told me that he would drive me home so I could get ready for date night with him. I was so excited, even if we stayed home it would be an amazing night, if I was with Will it was amazing.

When I got home I went to have a shower and then got dressed in a purple shirt that had one long sleeve and the other left side was a tank top. I put on leggings that went down to under my knees. I straightened my hair and just left it down, I put on little make-up, just mascara, eye shadow, and lip-gloss. I looked at my face in the mirror, I still had the purple streak in my hair and it was starting to fade. I liked it, when people saw me it isn't like the first thing they think is that I am trouble. It just shows who I am. I put on boots that had an inch heel, I got my phone and then went to go meet Will in the living room. He was wearing a white shirt that went over is black pants with his black shoes. I couldn't believe that this amazing guy was mine.

"Wow, Ronnie. You look so beautiful." He looked at me and I could tell that he was having trouble with his voice so when he was near enough and reached up and kissed him for a few seconds before breaking it. I didn't want to get into anything with my brother and mom sitting in the living room most likely watching us but I knew that they were just doing this because they were just curious.

My mom and I got along so much better and when she asked me about Will I knew that she wasn't asking because she wanted to make sure that he was good for me, she just loved me and wanted to know about me. I loved that know she talked to me just like my dad and I would and I knew that she trusted me because I told her basically everything know. I even told her about me and Susan, and how I always thought that she didn't like me, she gave me really good advice for that and I would always love her for saying what was on her mind.

I grabbed my jean jacket and gave my mom and Jonah a hug, Brian was at his job. I said that I love them and Will and I were out the door and in the elevator. We were alone and when the elevator doors shut I was surprised when Will pushed me up against the wall and gave me a kiss so passionate that I haven't felt since that night that Jonah caught us making out near the shed. I missed it so much.

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I felt a shiver go down my spine. We felt the elevator go still and he slowly pulled away from looking at my eyes, I smiled up at him and he took my hand and led me outside to his truck. I was smiling through the whole car ride, thinking about that kiss. I would never be able to go into an elevator without Will again.

I smiled when he brought me to an amazing restaurant that I had never been to before but I have heard so much about it, I always wanted to go here but it was way to expensive and I never had the money. I looked over at him, I didn't want him to spend a lot of money on me.

"Will, this is amazing but I don't want you to have to spend that much money on me.' I looked over at him and he was shaking his head.

"I want to, Ronnie. You are beautiful, sweet, caring, selfless, and you deserve so much more than this. You deserve all the money in the world with everything that I can ever be able to give you, I am going to try my hardest to make you happy, I never want to see you sad." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He got out of the car and opened my door and wrapped a hand around my waist and led me into the restaurant.

I smiled when I saw it. When you entered there was soft classical music playing and tall plants were around the podium at the front. Will walked up to it.

"I have a reservation for 2 under Blakelee." He said, the host nodded and walked towards an empty seat towards the back, I was a little nervous, I knew that these types of people were not me and that I didn't get along with those types but I knew that Will wasn't one of them. He didn't act like he was better than everyone else, I was happy. I knew that he brought me here to show me off and loved me for me.

It felt like we talked about everything, he told me that when he went to Vanderbilt cheerleaders would come up to him and try to flirt but he would try very gentlemanly say that he wasn't interested and that he was dating someone else. Then he would pull out his phone and show a picture of us, it was taken in the middle of the summer, he had his arms around me and holding out the phone to take the picture. He said that even then a lot of the girls would still flirt with him so he showed them another picture, this one was taken on the same day and we were kissing, I was surprised to hear a click during our kiss and I noticed that he took a picture.

I was glad that even though we were in a fight he still knew he was dating me and still loved me. I was happy that I never had to worry about him and anyone else.

The rest of dinner passed quickly with us talking laughing and holding hands over the table. I was so happy here with Will. After dinner he smiled at me and then pulled something out of his pocket, I was looking at it and noticed that it was in the shape as a necklace. I was shocked but looked back up at him and he started to talk.

"Ronnie, I was very sad that we didn't get to spend Christmas together, that would have been our first, but I still wanted to get you something. This shows you how much I love you, and I never want to leave you. I always feel that you will leave me, I want to show you just how much I love you. I don't care what anyone says about love, I know that I may be young but I am in love with you so deep I can't get myself out."

He opened up the box and I gasped, it was beautiful. It had a heart that had a gemstone on it, I noticed that it was a peridot, my birthstone. The heart was silver around the gemstone and had diamonds on the top and bottom. I looked at him and whispered that I should look on the back and when I did my breath hitched in my throat. It was engraved with _For Ronnie, My Love_. I looked at him again and whispered thank you. It was so beautiful that I was literally speechless.

"Will, I love this, thank you so much. It is so beautiful, I don't even want to know how much money that you spent on it." I stopped talking and just looked at the necklace, I looked back at him and motioned for him to put it on me, I lifted up my hair so that he could put it over my sea turtle necklace.

We paid the bill and we left. I was so happy right now, I didn't like that he had spent so much on me but I knew from past experience that he would pay even if I put up a fight. We talked the rest of the ride home, I didn't want to sleep without him tonight but I didn't know what we would do. I loved falling asleep in his arms with his scent and his heart beat soothing me to sleep.

I was so happy when he kissed me in the elevator again and then dropped me off by my door, I begged him to stay the night here but I knew that he had to go to his house. I gave him a kiss and told him to be careful, we both had school the next morning, it was going to be a Tuesday. I was excited to be at Julliard but I was even more happy knowing that I had a loving family and an amazing boyfriend when I got home. I wouldn't trade anything and I knew that my father was watching over us and that made me feet so much better.


	12. Unwelcome Vistor

**WARNING: There are some words that young people shouldn't be reading, so if you are against cussing, don't read. I don't want to be getting any complaints, so review and be nice about it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 - Unwelcome visitor**

The night went by slow for me, I couldn't stop thinking about Will. And that made me way more upset because he would be going to Columbia tomorrow and I would be going to Julliard and I didn't want any cheerleaders messing with Will. But I was happy to know that he wasn't like all the other guys out there and I knew that he would be faithful for me. That was the only thing that kept me from going insane at night.

When I woke up I was excited yet nervous, it was the feeling of going to a new school and not knowing what to expect the day. I kind of knew that I didn't fit in with any of the people there, I just hoped that there wasn't any stuck up people and if there was I was hoping that they would stay out of my way and I would stay out of theirs.

I took a shower and got dressed in a purple tank top with white shorts and gold flip-flops. I put a green cardigan over the tank top. I applied light make-up and left my hair down curly and left to get something to eat. I looked at the time and was glad to know that I still had 20 minutes left to get ready.

Will told me that he wanted to pick me up before he had to go to his school. I was happy that he got to come here and I could tell that he was nervous but I knew that he would fit in right away. But I was more worried that I would have trouble and I didn't like that.

I sat there, I don't know how long, worrying until I heard my phone going off. It was playing _Love You Like A Love Song _by Selena Gomez, and I knew that it was Will calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ronnie, I am here. I am waiting for you on your floor, I will be there in 2 seconds, baby." I could hear the smile in his voice and loved that I could get him to smile just by talking to him on the phone.

"K, love you." I heard him knocking on my phone and went to answer the door and immediately smiled at him, he pulled me towards him and gave me a kiss. It was deep, passionate, and I was happy and I knew that he was showing that he loved me. The next thing I knew I was up against the wall.

My family was gone, Jonah was at school, Mom at work, Brian at work. I was glad that we were home alone. We opened our mouths and our tongues were against each other and we were having trouble breathing. After a while we slowed down and he put his forehead against mine and smiled at me.

"You are beautiful, Ronnie. I had to come early so I could show you how much I love you." He took a deep breath and continued. "Are you ready to go, Ronnie?" He asked me and I nodded and smiled, I knew that I couldn't speak. Will literally took my breath away and all I could do is smile.

He smiled back at me and put his arm around my shoulder and we went into the living room. I still had to get all my stuff and when I got everything we left, still with his arm around my shoulder.

We got in the elevator and we just talked about his dreams for what he wanted to do after he left college. He surprised me when he said that he didn't want to live in Megan's house for the whole time that he was here and that some time he would want to move and get a new apartment, the thing that surprised me was when he asked me if I would want to move in with him.

"Yes, I would love to." I told him after I could calm down from the shock his question caused me. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me but before we could do anything else we heard the sound of the elevator stopping on the main floor.

We went to his car and talked of nothing on the way to Julliard, he was making me forget my worries of going to a new school. And I couldn't by any more grateful of him for being there for me and showing me what it meant to be in love.

When we got to Julliard parking lot all my nerves came back in record time. Will pulled me to him when I got my seatbelt off and kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm.

"Ronnie, don't worry about anything, if they are as lucky as me they will see you for who you are and the amazing girl that I have come to love. You know I love you, right?" He asked me.

"Of course I know that, and I love you too. Thank you for making me feel better and I will see you after class." I told him and gave him a kiss back, smiled at him and left the truck.

I was nervous, I saw this girl that looked like how I felt. I wanted to talk to her but I was never that kind of girl that would do that, I waited for the other one to make the move.

In my fourth class, right before lunch, she came up to me and sat next to me.

"Hi, my name is Emma, I saw you this morning and you seemed a little nervous." I smiled at her, I always knew if someone was lying or if they didn't like me and was just faking it and right away I knew that she liked me and wanted to get to know me and I felt so much better.

"Hey, my name is Ronnie. I am a little nervous, I have been wanting to come here for a while I just have never been able to get up the guts to go." I told her and she smiled at me. Then the teacher came in and everyone got quiet. When the period ended Emma talked to me and asked if I wanted to go get something to eat and I agreed, than I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again.

"Ronnie, I was rather hoping that I would never see you again. I am disappointed in the directors at this school for letting you in." I turned around and saw Kate, the queen bitch of my old school. I didn't know that she would ever get in Julliard, I was shocked that she got in.

"How did you get in, Kate? I didn't know that you had any talent." I told her with a smirk, I could always out bitch her but still she tried.

"Oh don't start with me, Ronnie. I know your weaknesses." I looked at her incredulously, I didn't have any weaknesses. "Ya, your dad died, didn't he? And you met an amazing hunk that happens to live here now. I bet that if he met me he would just forget about you. It would be as if you never existed or you would just be an old memory." She sneered at me and I felt an arm hold my wrist and looked and saw that Emma was holding me back. I heard Kate laugh and I just turned to glare at her, I didn't want to give her what she wanted but it was getting hard. After that she waved and skipped off, smiling in the way that you just want to punch the person. Right before she left Emma let go of my wrist and told me to just go, I went happily.

I went up to Kate and grabbed her shoulder to stop her, I wasn't going to let her go without a fight, or at least her knowing that she can't mess with me anymore. When it comes to my family and Will nothing stops me when they start to insult them or try to get with Will. That is what I hate the most.

"Okay, you listen here, _Kate_." I made her name sound like a cussword and got close enough to her that we were just inches apart. "Never come near me again, I don't care what you do. I know Will and I know that he would never date you. I know you and you are as fake as they come and you will just keep getting more fake. I am half the woman you are so if you come near me, my family, or my boyfriend you will be in deep shit. And I am not shitting you, listen to me now or you will face some consequences, bitch."

"And about my father, if I ever hear you saying one thing about him or the rest of my family I will happily beat you to death. You never insult my family without paying for it, so don't even try. I know your weaknesses too, but I know you enough that you have never had a boyfriend and just sleep with every single guy you meet and if you keep that up you may never be married, ever. I'm just telling you that guys don't find that flattering, well not the _good_ ones anyway."

I looked around and saw that nobody was looking so I slapped her across that pretty, little, fake, face of hers and just smiled at her face knowing that she wouldn't want to mess with me anymore. "That one was from my dad." And I slapped her again. "That was from my boyfriend." I slapped her harder that time. "That's from me." I smiled at her and started walking away before I heard her talking to me.

"You will be seeing me soon, Ronnie. If not you then you amazingly sexy boyfriend. Right when he sees me, you will be single, I will be sleeping with him, and you will be lonely." She laughed at me and walked backwards laughing.

"In your dreams, bitch." I told her and turned my back on her without looking back.


	13. More Flirting

**Chapter 13 - More Flirting (Will POV)**

After I dropped Ronnie, I went to my first day at Columbia. My first day at Vanderbilt was full of flirting of many girls that wouldn't get the point that I was taken, that was thing I hated about this. No one would get the idea that I was happily taken and wouldn't go with anyone else for all the money in the world.

I got in the parking lot and I was nervous. It wasn't that I was nervous that people wouldn't like me but I was hoping that people wouldn't like me, but it never happened. I was nervous because I didn't want any girl to come up to me and act like she wanted me when I didn't want her.

I got out of my car and got all my stuff, I went inside and headed to my first class. I tried to stay invisible and hoping not to draw much attention to myself but of course that failed and I got a lot of glances from girls that weren't even half as beautiful as Ronnie. I got to my class without any people coming up to me and I was thankful.

I was hoping that Ronnie was enjoying her time at Julliard, she gave me a copy of her schedule and gave her one of mine so that we would know when the other was free in case we needed to call, text, or see each other. I saw that Ronnie was in her first class also and I couldn't help but picture what she would be doing, I missed her so much when I saw her face. This was so much harder than I thought. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying I couldn't, one face was in my mind and I couldn't help but think of her.

After class a guy that was about my height but taller with brown hair and blue eyes came up to me and introduced himself to me.

"Hey, I'm Tyler. You must be the new kid." I hated that term, everyone has a name I hated when they acted like your name was 'new kid'.

"Ya, I'm Will." We left the room and I looked at my schedule and saw what class I had next I noticed that he had the same class as me and we walked towards to door together.

"You came to the right school, this school has the best selection of girls I have ever seen. I mean I have probably been with every single one, you know what I mean." He looked at me with a smile on his face, I hated the guys that were like this. Who thought that girls were just points and I never gave them the time of day. I never wanted to be like this, I always wanted to be trusted and I barely went out with anyone.

I nodded at him to show that I knew what he was talking about. "I don't care, I have an amazing girlfriend here." I told him and I couldn't help the smile that came on my face whenever I thought of Ronnie, she was one of a kind and so beautiful.

"Ya who is she, I might have been with her." He laughed and looked at me and I was sure that he never was but I was starting to think that he might know her. She went to the high school here and I didn't know if he did as well.

"Her name is Ronnie." I didn't give the last name in case he knew her or tried to find her or something.

"_Ronnie? Ronnie Miller_?" He asked and I knew by his tone that he would know who she was so I just nodded not sure what he thought of this girl but if he tried to talk about her good or bad than I would have to find someone else to hang with because I couldn't hang with someone that knew my girlfriend that way.

We were in the class heading to our seats by now and I was surprised that no girls came up to me and tried to flirt with me, I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I would if they tried to touch me. When we sat down this girl came up to me that had blonde hair and brown eyes that showed what she was up to. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and just stared at the board and pretended that I heard what Tyler was saying. But then I felt someone rubbing my arm and recoiled automatically and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her and she just battered her eyes at me and I almost vomited right there. I didn't want this to happen, the only girl that I wanted near me was Ronnie and no one could change that. She obviously didn't get the hint and reached over and put her hand on my thigh and started to rub her thumb along the inside of my thigh. I reached and took her index finger and removed her hand.

"I am Stacey and I saw that you looked quite lonely so I decided to come give you some attention. If you need me I can give you a good time, I am a cheerleader so I am able to do many things." She smiled at me and I tried to not look as repulsed as I actually felt.

"I am dating someone, sorry." Though I wasn't sorry at all. I knew that this would happen.

"Who, I can see that she doesn't seem to _entertain_ you enough." And she put her hand on my thigh again, I can see that this girl is just like Ashley and won't get a clue when you just want some space.

"I love her and it is none of your business what we do together. And stop touching me." I looked at her, I was raised to never raise my voice at girls. But this one was just getting annoying to me. She smiled at me and I knew that she didn't believe me and would keep trying until I gave in, which I never would. I knew that if she tried to pull this in front of Ronnie that she wouldn't be living much longer.

"I can make you happy, with me you could have everything that you want." She smiled and I turned around to face Tyler when I heard her talking again. "I don't believe that you have a girlfriend, you could just be saying that to see if I was the jealous type." She smiled while I sighed and pulled out my phone, I knew this would come and I was more than happy to show off my amazing girlfriend but just not to everyone in the entire school.

I opened it up and didn't have to do anything because the picture of Ronnie and I with my arm around her was on the screen. I showed her the picture and was happy to notice that she had a grimace on her face and she could see that we were in love so I took my phone away but before I could put it back in my pocket Tyler took it and stared at the screen. I felt uncomfortable with him looking at the picture with him knowing who she was, but he just sat there looking at her until I took the phone away and put it in my pocket before anyone could take it again. No one could stare at her instead of me, I knew that I overprotective but I didn't care when it came to Ronnie.

"She has changed since I saw her last. She was the one that no one wanted but now I want her bad. You wouldn't mind sharing would you?" He asked me and I stared at him or rather glared at him. This is what I didn't like people to talk to me about.

"Don't even think about it. You go near her and you will regret it." I told him going into overprotective mode right away, I knew that I needed to be by some new people that didn't take advantage of that right as soon as this class got over.

"Is that a threat because I don't think that you could do anything to me." He smirked at me and I just looked at him and then turned toward the front of the classroom as the professor came in and I was glad that I could stop talking.

The rest of class went by with Stacey still trying to get a reaction out of me and Tyler looking at me like I was a trash and I didn't care what he thought of me. I was just eager for this day to be over so that I could see Ronnie again, I knew that it has been just a few hours but it feels like forever without seeing her face.

I got out of class quick when the professor released us and ignored the fact that the two people I hated most kept trying to get my attention. A dark skinned guy with black hair and brown eyes came up to me then and we walked away to my next class. His said that his name was Jake. This guy was so much better when we were walking he asked me if I had a girlfriend I showed him the picture on my phone and he just said that she was pretty and that I was a lucky guy to be with her. I knew that, I wasn't taking advantage of anything with her.

We hung out through the rest of the morning and I saw that we were majoring in the same thing so we had most classes together so he was easy to talk to, joking over everything. He was dating a girl at the school that was named Hanna and she was nice and seemed shy and I wanted her to meet Ronnie and when I brought that up to Jake he said that he thought it was a good idea and when we brought it up to Hanna she said that she would love to.

When lunch came we went to a café across from the school and we laughed about everything, we talked about how I met Ronnie and they laughed when I said that we met when I knocked into her while playing beach volleyball. I was shocked to learn that Jake played volleyball to whenever he went to his other parent's house in California. I joked with him that we should play some one on one and he laughed and agreed.

The rest of the day ended with Jake, Hanna, and I switching numbers and laughing over jokes. I was anxious when I got in the car to see Ronnie's face. She got out 5 minutes after me so I got to her school right when I saw her coming out with a girl and they were laughing, I loved her when she laughed it was like the world stopped and all that mattered was her.

She looked up at me as I got out of the car and went towards her and she introduced me to her friend who was named Emma and we left towards my car but before I opened the door for her I put her back up against the wall and kissed her, I missed her lips more than I thought possible. We were right where we were meant to be, together in each others arms.


	14. The Arrivals

_**Chapter 14 - The Arrivals (RPOV)**_

_The nest two weeks passed by fast with the same routine as always, Will, Julliard, Family, and then start all over. Scott called again and confirmed that he would be coming in the next few weeks so I was nervous because I didn't want to see Ashley again and have to face her lies. Will would reassure me that whatever she said was a lie and that he loved me and me only, that what he had with her was the past and he wanted to focus on the here and now._

_He would kiss me and show me what he felt every time that I started thinking about what would happen and we almost got carried away. I wasn't complaining but I would never forget that night, even though nothing happened._

_We were sitting on my bed listening to music from my iPod and talking when I started thinking about Ashley again, he noticed and asked me what was wrong._

"_I am just worried about the same thing that I have been thinking about for a while now." I told him while looking over at the window, I knew what he would say and I never wanted to say her name if I could avoid it so I would always say something else but he would always now what I was saying._

"_Ronnie, you know that you don't have to be worried about anything. She is my past and I don't even like her as a friend now, and you don't have to worry about anything. She will never get to me, I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you. You are my everything and I am never going to give you up for the entire money in the world." I looked at him and he smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me and I was more than willing. And I never wanted to let him go but when our lips touched it was like a frenzy took over and I couldn't stop myself and it seemed like he felt the same also._

_Out of nowhere he was on top of me with his hands on my hips and my hands in his hair and we were both breathing heavy. He turned and started kissing my neck while I was trying to get my breathing under control, when he turned I captured his lips with mine and they molded together so perfectly and there was no space between our bodies but I still wanted to be closer._

_I unbuttoned he shirt and marveled in his eight pack abs. When his shirt was off I felt his muscles in his back and was fascinated with the fact that he was mine and he loved me. He was starting to raise my shirt when he broke off and looked me in the eyes, both our breathing heavy._

_He looked down at me and smiled though in his eyes was something that I haven't seen ever. I smiled back at him while we got our breathing under control._

"_Ronnie, let's wait a while until we do this." He said pointing between us. "When this Ashley thing is over and I know that we are both ready then we can do this, and I want it to be special." He smiled down at me and I nodded back at him and knew that I needed to get some birth control pills as soon as I could. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't mad at me so I kissed him once before getting out from under him and reaching to get his shirt. I gave it back to him and gave him another kiss before getting off of the bed to readjust my hair and shirt._

_After that we would make sure that we didn't get carried away and the day after that I made an appointment for birth control. I told Will about it and he seemed happy that I wasn't mad at him I wanted to make sure that I didn't get in a situation that I wasn't in control of and I knew I wasn't ready for teenage pregnancy because I knew that no matter what happened, even if I did get pregnant I could never have an abortion or give it up for adoption. It would kill me to not be able to see my child grow up without me or kill an innocent kid even though they never asked to be on this earth. I just want a kid when I am ready so I can give it my full attention._

_Will and I were at his sister's house talking when we heard new voices downstairs. We heard someone coming up the steps and we got ready, we weren't sitting in the most appropriate position that his sister should see. She came in and we were leaning against the headboard with his arm around my shoulder and she smiled at us like she knew what we were doing._

"_Hey, Will. Scott, Cassie, and Ashley are here." She growled out Ashley's name and I wasn't surprised, before this she heard everything about what happened between us and she wasn't at all happy with it. I looked up at Will and I could see that his jaw was tense while he nodded at Megan and he took his arm from around me and grabbed my hand to help me up and he walked towards the door while his sister stopped him._

"_I told them, mostly Ashley, that Ronnie was here. They know." She looked at us and we nodded at her while we made our way back downstairs hand in hand. When we reached the landing he put his arm around my waist. When I saw Ashley I was so mad, I didn't want any drama right now so I would have to put a stop to it the first time that she would try. I didn't even want it to go that far._

_She looked at me like she was measuring me up and down, I was wearing a purple tank top with white shorts and black flip flops. I felt so much more better in these clothes than I did in the black clothes and clown make up but no matter what I wear, Will always makes me feel better. She looked like she wasn't happy with what she was seeing and I didn't really care but when she caught my purple streak still in my hair she smirked. I really didn't care what she thought, I loved that purple streak._

_The meeting went kind of well, I was happy that everything could go somewhat good and that we wouldn't have to go through a scene in front of Will's sister and her husband. But the thing that annoyed me the most was that Ashley would not take her eyes off of me or Will's hand that was either holding mine or around my waist. I was happy that he was showing her that he loved me and that they were over because it seemed like she was the type of person that wouldn't get the hint._

_Will was happy to be able to see Scott, even though he tried to downplay it I knew that he missed him a lot, I felt bad that he had to give that up to be with me. But I was also glad that they could see each other now. The thing that sucked was that I found out how long Ashley was going to be staying here: a week. I know what Will said but I think that this girl wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted and in this case that something was Will. She looked thoughtful through the whole meeting and I was getting really restless, I didn't like not knowing what she was going to be doing. I felt really vulnerable._

_When the meeting was over I got a call from my mom saying that someone was at my house, but she wouldn't tell me who. I said a quick goodbye to the three of them and Will brought me home. Scott didn't seem like he held a grudge against me anymore and I knew that he did then because Will wasn't practicing. Scott seemed to relax better around me and didn't judge me for who I was, and I knew from stories from Will that Scott liked Cassie and I was glad that they were holding hands when we saw them and he always had some contact with her. It seemed to make him a better person._

_Cassie was a quiet person, she was Ashley's best friend but it seemed that she wasn't that talkative of a girl and I was wondering how someone like Ashley could be friends with Cassie. But I wasn't thinking that Cassie was anything like me, she still wanted to be noticed and fit in with the crowd and she seemed not to care what others thought at her attempts. But she was just like Ashley with how she dressed and how she saw herself and that is what bugged me most._

_When Will and I got home he wanted to come in with me but I wanted him to spend as much time with Scott as possible while he was here for the week. I didn't want to think about the other two people that he would see also. It seemed like you couldn't get one alone so if you wanted to be with one you had to be with the rest._

_Will gave me a quick kiss that turned into a full out make out session and he left soon after he walked me to my door. Even though I didn't want him to think that I was that useless, but he gave me a kiss at my door and went towards the elevator. I waved to him and went inside my apartment, I called out for my mom and she yelled back saying that she was in the living room._

_When I walked into the living room, I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when I saw the one person that could make me forget everything about Ashley and let me just be me. Galadriel._


	15. Galadriel

**Chapter 15 - Galadriel**

I couldn't believe that she was here, I haven't seen her in forever it feels like. I pulled her into a hug when I was near and when I let her go I turned towards my mom. Gal has changed since the beginning of the last summer and I knew that she was happy with who she was now.

"What are you doing here, Galadriel?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Call me, Gal. My mom wanted to go on vacation and when we got back I wanted to tell you all about it so I cleared it with my mom and she let me come here. I have missed you so much, Wilmington is not the same without you!" She told me while laughing at the last sentence, I couldn't help but laugh with her. She had such an addictive laugh.

"That is great, it has been so weird without seeing you all the time. So how have you been doing?" I asked her as I waved at my mom and gave her a hug and went towards my room with Gal following behind me. When I shut the door she sat down on my bed and she was smiling so brightly.

"Oh My God, I have been doing awesome. I met this amazing guy about a month ago and he is just the sweetest thing there is. He is nothing like Marcus and even my mom approves of him." She said and I couldn't help but be happy for her, she really deserves a good guy that can make her happy after what she had to go through with Marcus.

"So how is the town doing?" I asked her

"Good, everyone is loving the new church. I even go there now on Sundays, the thing that I think you will like the most is that your dad is still the talk of the town. Everyone talks about how much of a great job he did on the window and how he fought since he found out. I wanted to bring you this newspaper that was printed about a week after you left to come back here." She pulled something out of her purse and passed it to me. I looked at it and gasped. There was a picture of my father above the article that was with Jonah and I on a day that I was there last Summer.

**Steve Miller Is Wilmington's New Hero**

**A week ago Steve Miller's funeral was held, he died of Pacriotic Cancer and he fought all the way through his diagnosis. During his diagnosis he made the window that is now in the Wilmington's new church.**

**Steve's death has brought hope to this town that someday there will be a cure to all types of cancer. Steve was a very nice man that always had others before him and never cared what anyone else thought of him. He was a beloved man, father, and will be missed by everyone that has known him. If you wish to donate money to **_**Angels**_** go to Wilmington's new church and give money. There is already 10,000 dollars in the box and bank due to a very generous donation from someone that wishes to remain anonymous.**

**Steve will be a dearly missed man and remember him in all of your prayers.**

**Donate and Pray!**

By the time that I was done reading the article I was crying. I couldn't believe what these people have done. People were donating so that other families wouldn't have to go through what mine did, I can't believe that someone gave 5 thousand dollars to this charity. I was so happy that my father's death gave hope that other's wouldn't have to do this. I loved my dad and he always surprised me with whatever he did, he _was_ always generous, never raised his voice, and always thought of other's before himself.

I was proud that I could call him my dad, I wiped my tears away and looked at Gal who was looking at me with a sympathetic look and I went to give her back the article but she just shook her head.

"No, you have it. I know that it means a lot to you so I wanted you to have it." I smiled at her and put it away with his obituary that was in a frame so that I would always look over when I woke up or was going to bed and I would see his smiling face looking back at me. That would always make me feel better. I took out another frame and set it up righ by the other one and went to sit by Gal.

"Thank you." I leaned over and hugged her and she gave me a smile back and I instantly felt better, I have missed her so much. "So who is this guy? He better be treating you good." I smiled at her and when she smiled back I knew that he was. And she went into her tale of her and Tyler.

"We met when I went to the Music Store and we instantly clicked. He is so nice and he is treating me so much different than I am used to but I am so happy at that, I couldn't wish for a better guy there for me. He treats my mom so good and she just loves him like he is her son. They both make me happy and I haven't had any crap from Marcus since he was in jail. I know one thing and that is that he is out but I don't know where he is. I never visited him or anything."

I noticed that she was so happy with him and I really wanted to meet him but I knew that her mom would not let her be with just anyone and I was happy that she was happy with who she was with.

"Can I meet him?" I asked her hopefully. She nodded at me enthusiastically. "Okay, cool, Will, Jonah, and I are going to Wilmington soon and I guess that I will see him soon. How long are you staying here?" I asked her, she smiled at me.

"I am going to be here a week, my mom will be gone that long so I should be back around the same time she is maybe a little earlier. But I know that I will clean the house to make sure it is good for her and see Tyler when I get back. I am used to seeing him all the time." She smiled at me and automatically her and Tyler reminded me of Will and I and how we used to always see each other everyday and how I missed him terribly when I came back to New York.

"Good, cause Ashley, Cassie, and Scott are here and you could so help me so that I don't go insane while they are here." We laughed at that. I knew that I would go insane with the idea of Will and Ashley being together and I knew that Gal would help me not think about them or when I did she would help me stop. I took out my phone and texted Will to let him know that Gal was here.

_Hey, Will. Galadriel is here so while you are with those three I have her to hang out with. 3_

I smiled and sent it I looked at Gal and saw that she was smiling too and I knew who she was texting and I looked at my phone in time to see that Will texted me back.

_Hey, babe. Cool I am glad that you have someone to be with also, I am going to come over later and see you two. I have a good excuse to leave Cassie and Ashley. I love you._

I smiled at that, I wanted him to spend time with Scott but not with Ashley but I knew that one would come with the other. I looked back at Gal and she was looking at me.

"Here, this is a pic of Tyler and I on our three month anniversary." She smiled and I took the phone from her and looked at the photo. I had to say that he was pretty cute but not as hot as Will. Tyler seemed like the kind of guy that is nice but not the popular guy at school but not the nerd and I was happy for Gal that she got a good man who seemed like they respected each other.

We talked for two hours about nothing. Julliard, her life, Will, Tyler, my mom and Jonah, her mom and dad. And just random things about our past, how we became who we used to be and how we found our parents. I was glad that we were both happy and good enough that we didn't care what others thought of us. We talked of our exs and how we felt about them. She laughed when I would go from nice boy to the boy that did some much drugs. She seemed proud of me that I never drank or smoked anything or did any drugs yet I have dated many guys that did and friends that did.

I was happy to have my best friend back and if I didn't pay attention to the outside world it felt like where I belong, my home, Wilmington.


	16. Ashley

**Chapter 16 - Ashley (Will POV)**

I ran upstairs to get my keys and head over to Ronnie's. I was so lad that Galadriel was here, I knew that Ronnie needed someone to han out with cause she said that all of her old friends basically shunned her from them and she doesn't hang around them anymore. Galadriel is an awesome person to hang out with and I know that Ronnie looks up to her and Gal helps her with everything.

When I got downstairs I ran straight into Ashley and she stumbled a bit but regained her balance and came up to me and started rubbing my forearm before I moved her hand away with as much courtesy as I could.

"Ashley, don't do that." I looked at her and then noticed that we were all alone in the living room. "Where is everyone?" I asked her while pushing her away softly and going around her and closer to the door before I felt something on my hand and when I saw that it was her I quickly pulled away from her.

"Well they are all on the patio and I told them that I had to go to the bathroom so I waited down here for you and I thought that I could entertain you better than Ronnie ever could." I rolled my eyes at her, it seemed like she would never get the clue. I would think after Steve's funeral and her seeing Ronnie at her lowest that she would give up and let Ronnie have some happiness but I guess I just don't know how Ashley's brain works.

"Okay, Ashley. No matter what you do or whatever I will not leave Ronnie for you or for anyone else. I love Ronnie and would not trade her for anything. Remember that, I don't want to be mean but I just want to be happy and I can only be happy with Ronnie, and no one else." I told her, I didn't want to be mean, I was raised to be nice to girls but I was also raised not to cheat and I would never fail Ronnie like that.

"But I know you, Will. And I know what you like, not like Ronnie. So please just come to me and let me drive you crazy." I stared at her like she was crazy, is it that everywhere I go I will always have someone trying to get my attention even if I don't want them to do that. I made to turn around when she grabbed back onto my hand and I turned back towards her and I was going to tell her to leave me alone and get my hand from her grasp and leave to go back to Ronnie. I only wanted to see her and right now I needed her more then ever.

"Ashley-" When I turned around she grabbed my face and kissed me hard and I grabbed her arms and pushed her away gently trying to keep on to my sanity and not hurt her, I was glad that Megan came in again and looked at Ashley who was trying to hold my hand when I just kept pushing it away.

"Megan, guess what?" Ashley started. "Will and I are back together." I kept pushing her hand away and Megan stared at me and I saw in her eyes that she saw that it wasn't true. We rolled our eyes at the same time and Megan moved towards me and pulled my hand away from Ashley's.

"I have to talk to Will, and Ashley," she paused. "I know Will and I know how much he does not like you so get a clue and leave him alone." She smirked at her and brought me into the kitchen and I looked at her and smiled at her gratefully. "God, you were not joking when you said that she was obsessive with you so I guess this will just be bad." She stared at me and I immediately started thinking bad things but when she put her hand on my arm I immediately felt better. "Will, Scott and them refuse to go to a hotel and want to stay here and the only room that is left is your room and we don't have room for any one of them in the living room. I'm sorry, I tried to bring up the living room but Ashley and Cassie kept saying that they have bad backs and that they can't sleep on the floor or the couches. And Scott just doesn't say anything about it." She stared at me and I felt bad, I had so many things in there that dealed with Ronnie and I knew that Ashley was going to snoop and I didn't want her seeing it.

"Okay, I guess, but I will have to clean out the room and put the things in your room if that is okay with you?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "It's just things that deal with Ronnie and me that I don't want any of them seeing. I know that Ashley or Cassie will both go through my room looking for things like that and I don't want them to be found." I stared at her and she nodded at me and I knew that she was okay with everything.

I left the kitchen to find Ashley not there anymore and I went upstairs to get everything ready when I opened the door to find Ashley lying on my bed under my covers and I could only guess what she was thinking with her clothes all over my floor and I sighed and stayed by the door.

"Ashley, get the clue and leave me alone, get out of my room." I yelled at her, I couldn't believe that she was doing this. I was heading to leave when I felt her hand on my arm, again. I know that I shouldn't look at her so I stayed looking over at the bathroom door not wanting to see her, I pulled my arm away from her and then I felt her arms around my back I yelled for Megan while pulling away from Ashley while also not looking at her. When Megan saw what I was in she stared at Ashley like she was crazy and came up here with a robe and grabbed Ashley while I went back in room to grab everything that I needed.

I got a bag and put clothes in it while I heard Megan yelling at Ashley trying to get through to her. I went to my nightstand and grabbed the ring, along with a bracelet and necklace. I went through it to grab all the pics that I had of her and put them in another bag to give to Megan, I checked through the rest of my room and got all the pics of Ronnie off of my walls and put them with the others. These pics were important to me and I didn't want Ashley to do anything with them because I knew that she would.

I went to my dresser and got out all of Ronnie's clothes and put them in the bag with the rest. Whenever Ronnie stayed here she usually didn't have any clothes in the morning so she had to go home earlier so I made sure that she had her own stash of clothes. I looked around again I didn't notice anything else so I went back out and put the bag with Ronnie's things or things that I was going to give to her in Megan and Daniel's room and when I got back out to the hallway I saw that Megan was standing there alone.

"Where is she?" I asked, I didn't think that Megan would _actually kill_ her.

"She went back outside in the robe I gave her, I need to burn it later. She is crazy, she just won't take the hint, she kept on telling me that you were going to leave Ronnie and come back to her but I know you and it seems that she doesn't." She stared at me and we both started laughing at how ridiculous this all is. When we calmed down she started speaking again. "Okay, so do you have everything you need?" I nodded at her and smiled and gave her a hug, I didn't know how lucky I was to have her as a sister.

"And don't worry I will make sure that no one, not even me will look through it. Where is it?" She asked me.

"On your bed. Thank you for everything, Megan. I think if it is okay with Ronnie that I will probably be sleeping at her house. I will call you when I get the information." I told her and gave her another hug.

I got in the car and went straight to to Ronnie's house, I left my things in my truck and while I was walking towards the door and texted her.

_Hey, I am at your apartment outside._

Less than a minute I got her reply.

_Hey, I missed you. I am coming down there with Gal._

I smiled as I finished the text and when I looked up I saw her coming towards me through the door with Gal right behind her. Ronnie came over to me and gave me a hug and then a passionate kiss. When we pulled away from each other I went over to Gal and gave her a quick hug. I went back to Ronnie and put my arm around her waist.

"Will, it has been to long. We really need to catch up some time, I have missed you." Gal said. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes it has been to long, I have missed you too." I kissed Ronnie's head and heard her laugh.

"Well, I have to go see my cousin, I will be staying with her. See you two." She came over and hugged us both and waved as she got into her car and Ronnie started walking to the apartment and smiled at me.

I walked with her, in the elevator I pushed her against the wall and captured her lips with mine. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, I just had to get the awful taste of Ashley off of my mouth. And when I heard Ronnie moan lightly I felt so much better.

This is where I belong, in Ronnie's arms.


	17. Jonah's School

**Chapter 17 – Jonah's School**

When Will got back to my apartment we went to my bedroom and he told me that Ashley flirted with him. Again. I was annoyed at that but when he told me about her trying to seduce him I was beyond angry. Will had to stop me from killing her, I couldn't believe that she would stoop that low to try and get him. We kissed for a few seconds and it turned into a full make-out session.

It's been 2 days since then and I haven't seen Ashley at all. I was happy about that. Today, Julliard had the day off and Will was in school so I decided to visit Jonah at school, I wanted to make sure that he was safe there. When I got there I made sure that I got a Visitor's Pass and went to Jonah's class in time for them to get dismissed, all the kids got out but I didn't see Jonah so I went in the class and saw him talking to 2 heavyset boys. I was about to go over there and introduce myself when I saw the biggest one poke Jonah in the chest so hard that he stumbled back.

When I saw that my heart stopped beating and I walked almost ran so I was by Jonah's side before the 2 boys could do anything else. When I looked at Jonah I could tell just by looking in his eyes that this was not the first time this happened and that he was very scared of them. I sank down to the 2 guys' level and pushed Jonah behind me so he wouldn't be so scared.

"Hi, and who are you two?" I asked them trying to sound nice.

"Justin and Taylor, who are you?" Justin asked. He didn't try so hard to sound nice.

"Ronnie, also known as Jonah's big sister and I saw that you hurt him earlier." I told them.

"No, we didn't. He got in our way so we moved him." They told me.

"I know for a fact that isn't true. I saw that my little brother was scared of you and you took that to your advantage. Now why do you do this?" I asked them, I didn't want to sound mean but I know that this has been going on for a long time and I grew up with people like this and I didn't want my little brother to have to go through this any longer.

"He won't do what we tell him to do, he is too short and he doesn't fit in." They looked at me, I didn't like where this was going and was glad that I came when I came. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if I didn't.

"I don't want to hear of you or anyone else hurting my baby brother physically or emotionally. Jonah will tell me if anything happens and I will be back. I want my brother to be happy when he goes to school and for a long time he hasn't." I looked at them seriously for a few seconds. "Please, you and anyone else that is hurting him just stop it. Jonah has been through a lot and I don't want him to go through anymore." I looked at them until I saw them nod and I got up and turned to Jonah who had tears in his eyes and I held out my hand when I saw them. He took them and stared at me with gratitude in his eyes; I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

I signed him out of school and took him to an ice cream parlor down the block of his school, his eyes lit up when he saw where we were headed and when we got inside he reached up and gave me a hug and I have him a kiss. He was jumping up and down by the time that we were in line.

He ordered chocolate and I had cookie dough. We went to a table that wasn't crowded with people and we just talked, we weren't like this all the time and I was glad when we had the chance to just hang out and not have any drama around us. I loved my little brother and I would do anything for her.

"Ronnie, when are we going back to North Carolina?" He asked me shyly, I knew that he wanted to go back there, he loved that place from the moment he stepped foot on the beach.

"I was thinking that we could go next week, Will and I have the week off and he misses his parents and I would love to take you there." I looked at him and his eyes lit up and he jumped out of his chair and ran over and hugged me, I always loved making Jonah happy even when I was angry with anyone and anything.

"Yay, I can't wait!" I laughed at him and kissed his head and we resumed eating or ice creams and talked about our summer down in Wilmington.

I know that some people think that talk to a 10 almost 11 year old about our late father is bad but I have always thought of Jonah as a teenager, he has never acted his age and he is just so much more mature than anyone in his grade.

The rest of lunch we just talked about nothing in particular, I asked him about school and he told me, that he loves to learn especially in his class. I was shocked at that but I knew that he was a smart boy and that he could do anything that he wanted. Even though I was failing my classes last year I tutored him all night to help him pass, we got closer with all of those late nighters. Though we never showed it to anyone around us, around everyone we were just fighting all the time and normal but alone I'd comfort him when he cried.

I took him back to his school and asked him if he would want me to tell his teacher about everything that has been happening with the bigger boys in his class. He told me that I didn't need to worry and that he didn't want the teacher to be brought in this, I looked at him and slowly agreed with him. But I told him that if anything happened again to tell me and I would handle it and I didn't want him to get hurt.

I gave him a hug and watched him enter his classroom before the bell rang, I watched the two boys that were picking on him earlier watch him as he walked to his desk but when they saw me watching they immediately turned their stares to their desks. I smiled and walked away, and started heading to my apartment when I felt something knock into me.

I turned around and spotted Gal smiling and waving at me, I laughed and headed over to her.

"What was that about?" I asked her smiling.

"That was the only way to get your attention, you just seemed deep in thought." She chuckled and stared at me. I laughed with her.

"Hey, do you want to walk with me to my apartment. I was thinking of just going there, or do you want me to show you around New York. You said that you always wanted to come here, I can show you anywhere you want to go." I looked at her and she nodded excitedly. Secretly I hoped that she didn't want me to bring her to the clubs that I used to go to since I talked so highly of them at the beginning of last summer.

"Where's Central Park, I always wanted to see that?" She looked at me questionly.

"Just down here." I told her pointing towards the direction that Central Park was in. We started to walk down the sidewalk avoiding as much people as we could talking about nothing, I told her about what happened with Jonah and she seemed like it bothered her almost as much as me.

"That's horrible, who would do that to a little 10 year old. He is so sweet, I just can't picture anyone doing that to him." I agreed with her, in High School all the jocks and popular kids thought that they were better than anyone else and would make fun of anyone that came in their way. It seriously sickened me, to know that it started this early and that the kids' parents just let it happen is seriously horrible. When I have kids I know that I will teach them to be respectful and never say anything mean or disrespectful to anyone.

I showed her Central Park and Rockefeller Center and we walked back to my apartment just as my mom was getting home with Jonah. When he spotted me he came running and gave me a tight hug that I returned just as strong.

"How was the rest of your day, Jonah?" I asked him. He smiled at me and told me everything that he did and what book he was reading in his English class. He was always happier when he was the most hyper, it may be annoying but it showed me what he was feeling and I loved it when he was happy.

**Sorry about the long time it took to update, and this chapter was about how Jonah is bullied, and I am strongly against that and I don't get how people do that. Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Guy's Day Out

Chapter 18 - Guy's Day Out

(Will's POV)

Ronnie spent the day with Jonah so I decided to spend some time with Scott. He took a week off from school to be able to visit me and I wanted to see him around the time that I put in place for Ronnie.

Today Columbia had a day off so I made a deal with Scott that we could hang out anywhere that he wanted to as long as it wasn't against the law. Ashley and Cassie wanted to tag along but due to the incident that happened earlier I made Scott promise that he wouldn't bring them and this would just be a guys day out.

I woke up in Ronnie's bedroom like we have been doing the last two days. I didn't want to go to Megan's apartment and be vulnerable to Ashley while I was sleeping so I decided that waking up to Ronnie's face everyday was the best thing.

We hung out until she went to Jonah's school and I had to go to hang out with Scott at lunchtime. She wanted to walk there, but I still didn't feel good with her walking around New York all alone where anything could happen but she repeatedly told me that she has been in Manhattan almost her whole life and that she could take care of herself. I didn't totally agree with her but that was just my overprotective side kicking in so I decided not to say anything so that we could avoid having a fight.

I drove to Megan's house (My truck got sent here about a couple days after I did). When I got there I saw Scott was in the living room with his arm around Cassie and Ashley was sitting at the edge of the sofa as far away from them as possible. She smiled brightly when I came in.

I waited by the door so I could have a quick exit incase Ashley tried to do anything and stared at Scott until he got out of his bubble and noticed that I was staring and ready to go.

He looked up at me and smiled before taking his arm away from Cassie's shoulder and giving her a kiss and finally standing up. He grabbed his jacket, waved to Cassie and walked towards me but not til Ashley could get her word in.

"Will, I know you miss me and want me back but the slut of yours won't let you go. If you really want me, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." While she was talking I noticed that she was reaching to the front of her shirtand licking her lips while trying to act sexy but all I saw was desperate.

"Nice try, Ashley, but I wouldn't go near you again if you were the last person on earth. Think about that." _Not to much, you might hurt yourself_, I added in my head. She looked shock so I just opened the door and walked out with Scott right behind me.

"Dude, that was awesome, I don't know what the matter is with her but she really needs someone to kick some sense into her. I think that Ronnie could be able to… I don't even have to think about it, I know that Ronnie could so kick some sense into her." He laughed, I knew he was right about that and if there were any more incidents with Ashley I knew that Ronnie wouldn't hesitate about what to do. That's just one more thing that I loved about her.

I smiled at him and nodded my head and laughed with him. "Ya, I know that she could do that." He laughed with me and we stopped at a restaurant near a ball park that was baseball themed. We wanted to see what the restaurant was like when we got there, we heard so much about it that it was just so tempting. We used to always watch baseball on our families tv's, we always got to close to it and our moms would tell us that we would go blind if we stayed that close to the television, no matter how old we were we always listened to them.

We watched baseball for two games at the restaurant while eating fries and hamburgers. We talked randomly about the game and other stuff and after the game was over we got up and got back to the truck and drove to Megan's apartment. Scott shocked me when we were about halfway there and he asked me a question that he had never asked before and seemed actually genuinely curious about it.

"How are things going with Ronnie and you?" He asked. I gaped at him and he smiled sheepishly at me. I was silent for a second before I commented back to him.

"They are going good, I love her more than anything. Um.." I didn't know if I wanted to tell him that I had an engagement ring for Ronnie but didn't know when the right time for me to propose to her without people thinking that we were rushing into things, I just wanted to be prepared in case I wanted to do it sometime soon. I always had that ring on me, I don't trust leaving it in my room when I am not there in case someone takes it because I know that ring will be perfect for her, and I don't want to get another one, that one is the perfect one for her.

"Well, that's good, I actually think that she is good for you and you seem happier than you ever had before. I'm sorry that I didn't pay attention to it before." He seemed reluctant to say anything and I understood. He had never said anything like this to me just always about how hot Ashley was and how Cassie looked perfect. He never really said anything nice like that to me and meant it.

"Oh… well thanks." I said awkwardly.

When we got home it was around 8 at night and we decided to call it a night and I said goodbye to everyone (Ashley cornered me and hugged me from behind while I shuddered away from her scared that she would try to seduce me again). I was heading to Ronnie's when I got a thought, I was so glad that I did not have sex with Ashley. Of course we got close but we never did anything to serious, at the time that we wanted to try I thought that she was 'the one' but I am happily mistaken. 'The One' for me is Ronnie, I would never want to change her for anything no matter what.

I got to Ronnie's apartment and decided to text her first to warn her that I was here, I just wanted to see her reaction from not seeing me for a while.

_Hey, babe, I'm done with Scott. Do u wanna hang out with me._

It was less than a minute later before I got a response back from her.

_I would love to do that, when do u wanna come over? - 3_

_I'm kind of already here… __J_

I waited for a response but it never came instead when I looked up I saw the front doors open and Ronnie was on the other side. I got out of my car before she could pummel me and when I shut the door and was going to go see her she knocked into me and gave me a long, passionate, kiss, that I was all too willing to give back.

We stood before the entrance of her apartment just kissing for a couple of we had to pull away for some air. I smiled down at her and she smiled back, she was so beautiful I just continued to stare at her with a little smile on my face.

"Will, can you come up to my apartment with me, I have missed you so much and I want to make up for that." She smiled at me and gave me a wink which I smiled at. It was very rare that she ever got flirty with me but I loved her for her shy self and the way that sometimes she got out of her shell but I loved her personality most about her. It just made her who she is and it just made me feel so much better.

I nodded and eagerly went with her to her apartment. When we got there we said hello and goodnight to Ronnie's family before going into her bedroom. When she closed the door, I couldn't help but take her into my arms and pull her face up towards mine for a long, and passionate kiss and pushed her back until the back of her knees hit her bed and he laid her down on top of the bed before getting on top of her and continuing the kiss.

They kissed for a couple of moments before I pulled away and smiled down at her before seeing a beautiful blush go across her face. I couldn't help but laugh at that and gave her a kiss on her nose and then I slid off of her, I couldn't help that if we carried on doing what we were doing it would go farther and I didn't want our first time to be in her room with her family right outside the door. I don't think these walls are that thick.

She moaned in disappointment when I moved away from her and I couldn't stop the smile that lit my face when I saw that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

"Just wait, babe. When we are alone and Scott, Cassie, Ashley, and Blaze are gone then we can continue where we left off. I would also like to not have your family right outside your door where they can possibly hear us." I told her, I laughed when I saw in her eyes that she understood what I was saying. She huffed in disappointment and I smiled at her and gave her another chaste kiss before slipping my arm around her neck and putting my arm on her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"You know, I love you, right?" I asked while trying to not to smile at her.

"Yes, I know. And do you know that I love you." I swear that my whole body started to tingle when she said those three words. Like always. I couldn't help but feel like I just fell in deeper with her ever time I heard those words, they were like my heaven.


	19. It Will Rain

**Chapter 19 - It Will Rain**

**Ronnie POV**

I fell asleep in Will's arms again and I couldn't ask for a better spot, I don't know what it was but I just knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with him, I was so happy and excited about that.

What I wanted right now was to have him in our own place but I wanted to wait for a little bit till I brought that up so I didn't scare him with wanting to go a little too fast. I watched him sleep for a little while before he started to stir, when he slept he had a slight pout on his face like he was just waiting to be kissed. He had a piece of hair on his forehead that was just begging to be touched.

His eyes slowly slid open and his clear eyes stared up at me with the most utmost love that I have ever seen on his face before. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me which I took full advantage of before he stopped and pulled away with a smirk on his face that I just wanted to kiss right off.

"You just can't stop?" He told me with a smirk on his face that made me know that he was only joking.

"No, I can't. You are just so kissable." I told him with a laugh, we spent about thirty minutes just laughing and talking before we decided that eleven o'clock was late enough and he needed to leave to see Scott before he had to leave tomorrow. I wanted to talk to Galadriel before she left tonight.

I kissed Will goodbye at his truck and watch him drive away and felt someone watching me but didn't think much of it because since it was New York and I was standing by the curb watching a car drive away I knew that I would draw unnecessary attention but before I could dwell on it any further I walked away and into my house to get ready for my day with Galadriel.

I met Galadriel at the nearest Starbucks wearing a light green tank top with ruffles on the front with shorts and my favorite green flip flops. I could tell that if you only knew me from when I went to Wilmington that you wouldn't even notice me now.

Blaze was wearing a blue tee shirt with jeans and black heels. I was surprised that she would be wearing heels but I didn't know what her taste of clothes were before I knew her, but I would give her this. She could definitely rock heels at anytime.

"Wow, I don't think that I have ever seen you in heels, Gal." I told with a smile and she laughed with me.

"Ya, I can't believe it either. Just six months ago I wouldn't even be caught with heels near me let alone wear them but now they just feel natural when I wear them and I love them, sometimes I actually wear my mom's clothing!" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her, I couldn't believe just how much both of us had changed since the beginning of the summer.

"I wouldn't have ever thought that I would see you in tank top, shorts, and flip flops that weren't all black." She told me and I started laughing, a year ago I wouldn't have believed it either.

"Har, Har. Let's just talk about something else before I regret coming here." I smiled at her to let her know that I was joking.

"How about you show me the rest of New York before I leave. I have to see my favorite city in the world before I go back to the most boringness city in the world." She said with a laugh that just made me laugh with her. Wilmington may have been boring but it, surprisingly, had more drama and life that Manhattan did.

"You know, when I was down there, Wilmington had way more drama than I ever thought Manhattan would. It had more life, people here are fake and you can never make good friends and once you have a reputation it seems like everyone judges you just the same but down there in Wilmington people didn't judge me that I rode in a cop car, and everyone is real and tells you what they are thinking." I told her with a little smile on my face, I always got this tingling feeling in my stomach whenever I thought or talked about Wilmington, my dream town.

"I know, I haven't been here all that long but it does feel like it is worse or better depends on your point of view in the drama department. And it does seem like everyone here is trying to be someone they are not and trying to get the quarterback to notice them. It is really pathetic." She told me, I knew that underneath everything we both want to be back in Wilmington in that little diner that was 50's oriented.

"Ya, right now I would really love to be in that 50's diner. I have missed that so much, I just can't wait till I get to see it again."

"When are you coming, again?" She asked me.

"I think that I am aiming towards coming in about two weeks, about at the start of Christmas break and then come back up on Christmas Eve so I think that I will stay there for just about 5 days. It's great to see everyone but I wish I could stay there longer." I told her, I could stay for only that short of time because I wanted to be a good daughter and stay with my family on the first Christmas that I'm not being a bitch to all of them.

"Ya, I agree with you there. So do you think that you will be coming with Jonah?"

"Ya, Jonah will definitely be coming with me, I don't think I could leave the airport without him clinging to my leg begging to come with me. He really misses it there."

"Ya, I don't blame him. Are you still coming next summer?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Ya, I am coming next summer with Will, and Jonah. Mom didn't want to leave Jonah alone that long but she doesn't want to go to Wilmington since it has such bad memories, and it's not like it has all good memories for Jonah and I either but we are going for the good and we are hoping to see dad again. So I am very excited." I said. You could hear the excitement in my voice. I just couldn't help it, I loved that city more than anything in the world. Well, maybe not Will but you get it.

"Ha-Ha, I totally get it. So how are you and Will doing?" She asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that I knew all to well from my mom when she was trying to get information out of me. But I didn't feel weird telling Gal, she was a teenager and wouldn't scold me for thinking some thoughts, my mom never did but I knew that she got a little uncomfortable with the information that I give her sometimes.

"Really good, actually. I still get butterflies in my stomach when he says my name or whenever he walks into a room." I told her with a smile.

"That's good, I want that kind of love so much. I want to be with a guy that likes me for me and not for sex. Hope he's out there somewhere." She told me. I could see in her eyes the vulnerability that she didn't like other people seeing, I wanted Gal to find someone that is there for her and I know that it will happen

"He is." I told her. She smiled back at me and we spent the rest of the morning talking about random stuff, not wanting to leave the other. I told her about Jonah and my visit to my school which she seemed to enjoy a little too much.

"That is so you!" She laughed at me when I told her about my encounter with the two boys and everything that happened.

"Hey, I only did it for Jonah. If he wasn't being bullied at school than they wouldn't have gotten yelled at." I told her with a smile thinking about Jonah, I never thought that I would love him this much a year ago.

"Ya, if I had a little brother that was being hurt at school, no matter emotionally or physically, I would have probably done worse." We laughed at that.

"Ya, I can see you doing that, which is why I am glad that you don't have a baby brother or sister." I said with a smile to show that I was kidding. "I'm kidding, I know that you would be a great sister."

"Thanks, I really want one but I think my mom is too old to be having a kid. But I don't know she just might have one with the new hubby of hers since I've been hearing them playing sports in their room since they got back from their honeymoon." She said with a grimace. I would hate it if I heard mom and Brian while they were at it.

"That would be sick, I don't know what I would do if mom ended up pregnant." We laughed at that. I looked at my phone and noticed the time and when Gal saw my expression looked at the time, too.

"It's 2, I better get going, Ronnie." She told me. I felt a wave of sadness hit me when she said that, I didn't want her to leave but I knew that I would be seeing her in a little bit anyway.

"Okay, I'll miss you, girlie." I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you, too, Ronnie." I drove her home after that and said goodbye. I was using my mom's car since I still didn't have one and I didn't really feel like getting one when Will usually drives me places and it's not like I have enough money from my job to get one from Manhattan.

While I was driving I stopped at a stop sign but when I started going when the light turned green I noticed someone speeding through the stop sign, I screeched to a stop but it was too late. The car hit my side head on and I felt my head hit the glass and something sticky going down the side of my face.

When I thought it was over I felt something hit the other side of my car and felt my head hit the steering wheel but even during this I felt the top of the steering wheel pin my legs down so I couldn't move them and I was in so much pain.

When it was all over I felt the car jerk to a stop and a lot of noise, I heard someone reassure me that I was okay and that they would get me out of there. But I didn't hear anything, I was slowly losing consciousness and my vision was going blurry, I couldn't think fast enough and just everything was getting foggy.

I didn't know what to do with myself, I didn't want to lose my surroundings, but I would rather be dead than have to face this pain that I was in. I felt like I was getting ran over, caught on fire, trampled by bulls all at the same time. I couldn't feel anything below my waist but that was welcome, I was glad that I didn't have more pain than what I had now.

My stomach felt like I swallowed a lit match and now my insides were burning.

My last thought before I passed out was _Why did this have to happen to me?_

The last thing that I wanted was to have Will by me comforting me but I knew where I was going he wouldn't be there.


	20. A Thousand Years

**Chapter 20 - A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)**

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

"So, how is school going, baby?" I asked Jonah while we were playing a board game at the kitchen table and Brian was watching a football game on TV.

"Good, I guess. Ever since Ronnie came to my school the boys haven't been bullying me but they do keep sending me these weird looks that I don't like." He shuddered at that and I immediately felt bad. I didn't like that he didn't feel safe at school. Every child should feel safe at school and no one should hurt that possibility.

"Don't feel bad, Jonah I'm sure that everything will get better soon and you won't have to worry about it anymore." I told him and leaned in to give him a hug.

We played the game for a little bit longer just talking about what projects he was doing at school and his grade on his last science test which was a 100% and Ronnie decided when she found out that she would take him somewhere that he would to love to go to.

We were just ending the game when the phone started to ring and I thought that it would be Ronnie. She went out with Galadriel, who I loved and thought was great for Ronnie to be around right now, to spend time together before she had to go back to Wilmington.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Kim Anderson, Veronica Miller's mother?" The person on the other end asked me.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Dr. Joshua Chance, and I was calling to inform you that your daughter, Veronica Miller, was in a car accident a little less than an hour ago and just got out of surgery."

My world stopped once those words were out of his mouth. "Is she okay?" My voice alerted Jonah and Brian that I was distressed, Brian came over and started rubbing my arms and shoulders while Jonah just looked at me in a worried way.

"I'm sorry to say that she is in critical condition. I can't tell you more until you come down. She is at the St. Vincent's hospital on 7th and Central." As soon as he said that I hung up and basically ran to my purse while Brian and Jonah looked at me with a confused expression on their faces.

"Ronnie was in a car accident and now she is in the hospital, I am going to go see her and I will call you when I get more information on her." I went up to Brian and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and leaned down to give Jonah a hug.

I could tell that he was trying not to panic, he was really close to his big sister and he couldn't lose her with what happened to their father.

"Mom, don't forget to call us." I could see the tears in his eyes and I nodded at him with everything I had in me. "And don't forget to call Will and tell him, too." Jonah added.

"I will." Through everything that happened I totally forgot about Will. I knew that he would want to know and with how much he loved Ronnie he would be crushed at this information. I sighed while I ran down the stairs, elevators were just to slow at a time like this.

When I got into the car I picked up my phone and dialed the number that I wasn't looking forward to.

**Will POV**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

I was in the living room on the couch with Scott waiting for Ronnie to text me back that she was done with lunch so I could head over to her place. Cassie was sitting by Scott, and Ashley was sitting by Megan on the other couch looking like she was going to kill Scott for sitting by me. I could hear Daniel in the kitchen making a surprise dinner for everybody while we talked about random stuff. My leg was bouncing up and down against my hand, I just had this feeling that something was going wrong but everyone just kept telling me that it was because Ronnie was gone and I missed her too much.

My phone started to ring and I reach for it thinking that it was Ronnie but when I looked at the Caller ID, I saw that it was Kim. She never called me so I automatically assumed that this was an emergency, I got up and went to my room, I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my back until I shut the door.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Will, you need to go to the hospital right away." She said and I noticed that her voice was wavering and I could tell that she was crying or trying not to.

"What happened?" I asked her, and I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice in fear that it was Ronnie that was in trouble.

"Its Ronnie." She said, confirming my worst fears. "I got a call from the doctor and he told me that she was in the hospital and got in a car accident. Will, she's in critical condition." My world stopped after she said that and I couldn't hear anymore. My world, my reason for existing was in the hospital and the didn't even know if she was going to live through it. I was woken out of my trance by my name being called loudly.

"Will!" She yelled at me through the phone.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." I told her and then hung up.

I ran downstairs and almost missed Megan at the bottom of the stairs with a concerned look on her face.

"What's the matter, Will" She asked me, she reached towards me and wiped the teats that I didn't know were streaming down my face.

"Ronnie was in a car accident and now she is in the hospital in critical condition." I told her while trying to keep my voice from shaking and the tears from coming down my face.

I saw that everyone was behind her, including Daniel, watching us and I saw that they were also staring at the tears pouring down my face when I thought about what could happen to Ronnie while I wasn't there to protect her from the harms of the world. Megan looked at me for a second before saying the only word that could get my running out of there faster than anyone I have ever seen in my life and into my car so I could see Ronnie.

"Go."

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more.**

I rode at lest 20 miles above the limit in order to get to the hospital in less than 10 minutes. Luck was with me and there was no cops on the roads and barely any traffic. When I got to the hospital I ran to the receptionists desk.

"I need Veronica Miller's room." I was trying not to strangle the lady, all I wanted to do was to find Ronnie and hold her and comfort her but this lady was getting in my way.

"And what is your relationship to Ms. Miller?" She asked me.

"Does it matter?" My voice was slowly getting more irritated by the second while I stood here and Ronnie could be on the other side of the hospital. Due to the stress I forgot the hospital rules about family and didn't make up a lie quick enough.

"She is inm the ICU and I can only give information to her family members, if you are not related to her you may ist down and wait for a family member to come down." She told me calmly but I could tell that she was getting wary with my expression.

I slammed my fist down on the counter just enough to make her jump just as my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket seeing that it was a text message from Kim, it was simple but I felt extremely thankful.

_ICU Room 22, hurry up_

I raced past the desk while the lady wasn't looking and raced towards the stairs and ripped the door open and ran down the steps as fast as I could. When I got to the ICU I immediately ran past the desk while the man wasn't looking and stated counting the doors while at a fast walk.

"Room 15...18...21...yes, 22" I ran through the door just in time to see Kim pacing the foot of the bed. But when I saw who was on the bed my heart stopped beating and I couldn't take a deep enough breath and I felt like I was suffocating.

Ronnie had a huge cut across her left eyebrow, had both legs in casts by the way they looked bulkier than the rest of her body under the covers. She had a brace around her neck, her right arm had a cut that went from the middle of her upper arm down to a little above her wrist. Her left arm had a cast that went from her elbow and covered her hand. Every spot on her seemed to be covered in bruises. The worst pat was the she had a tube down her throat and I knew right away what that meant even though I tried to put it away. But with the IVs all over her it was easier said than done.

"What is the result of her injuries?" I asked, my voice was so low that I could have been whispering for all the good it did but she did hear me.

"As you can see she has both broken legs, a broken arm, but she also has whiplash which is why they put a neck brace on her. She has three broken ribs on the left side, and she also had a lot of internal bleeding when they brought her in.

"Will, they put her in surgery right when she got here to fix the internal bleeding and to tape the ribs so they wouldn't do more damage. But as they were working on her, she couldn't deal anymore and her heart stopped beating." I looked at her with tears in my eyes as she told me all of this. "They worked on her for 10 minutes before they just went with the inevitable and covered her up. But just as they were going to call me and tell me the news, something miraculous happened, her heart started beating with nothing helping her, she came back." At the end she started whispering and when I looked up she had tears all over her cheeks and I had to look away.

"But due to that happening she went into a coma almost immediately after. They don't know if she will get out of it." At the end her voice cracked and when I looked back up she had more tears down her cheeks, my vision became blurry due to the tears pooling in my eyes.

I slowly walked over to Ronnie's bedside and caressed her cheek, I then laid my hand on her cheek and listened to the steady thumping of her heart that was becoming music to my ears. It sounded so strong but I knew that if they took that tube out of her throat that she would…I couldn't even think the words.

I listened to her breathing, I didn't want to think that a machine was doing it for her. But as I looked at her I felt my resolve crumbling and tears poured down my cheeks and I couldn't see anything.

My thumb traced the outline of her lips while my hand stayed on her cheek, and I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead while tears were falling from my eyes unable to stop, they dropped on her. I wiped them away while I said the most important words that I would ever say to her or anyone.

"Come back, I love you, Ronnie."

**Time stand still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And along I believed I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**


	21. When I Look At You

**WILL POV**

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the night's so long

12 HOURS SINCE CRASH

I was sitting by Ronnie's bedside the whole night, I just couldn't take myself away from her when she was in this state. Halfway through I got a pleasant surprise, which I really needed at this moment. Megan came in the room with Daniel and Scott trailing in after her.

"Will." She whispered, I knew that I must have looked like shit because I've been crying for half the night.

I smiled at her sadly and stood up so they could see Ronnie for themselves and reached out to give them a hug. When I pulled away from Megan I noticed that she had tears in her eyes and when she looked towards Ronnie I heard the low gasp in the quiet room that came from her.

"Oh My God." She said in a low voice. I smiled sadly at her again, and went towards Daniel and Scott and gave them half hugs. "What are the results of her injuries?" She asked while still looking at Ronnie with unshed tears in her eyes.

"She has a broken arm, two broken legs, a cut across her eyebrow, three broken ribs on the left side. A huge cut on her right arm…and she is in a coma." I informed her. My voice got quiet at the end and when I looked at them I could tell that they were speechless and Megan was the worst, she had tears in her eyes and pouring down her face. It was quiet for a few minutes while I walked back to the chair by Ronnie's bedside that I have been occupying since the first time I got here and while Megan, Daniel, and Scott looked at her still speechless.

"So where's Cassie and Ashley?" I asked them, deciding to break the silence before it got too awkward. They all chanced a glance at each other, and I knew that something was up. It's not like I expected them to show up but it still made me mad that they, or at the very least Ashley, are angry at Ronnie all the time even at a time like this where Ronnie could lose her life. It hurt me just thinking about it, I didn't even want to know what it would be like if…I couldn't think of it.

"They are in the waiting room, we had to basically drag Ashley here but since Scott came Cassie wanted to come to and that helped with bringing Ashley here. I will not leave her at my house alone with no one else there." Megan told me with no hesitation. I love her for not holding back and I knew that if anyone else was on my end they would think that she was very insincere about telling me this but I loved it when she was blunt.

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Ya when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

13 HOURS SINCE CRASH

The door to Ronnie's room opened as everyone was getting settled in. Me in the chair by her bed and Megan pulled an extra chair over and sat by me and she was currently rubbing my shoulder. Daniel and School were sitting on the couch. Gal walked in closely followed by Kim, Jonah, and Brian.

"How is she? I just found out she was in here." Gal came up to me with a worried look on her face.

"She is okay, the last time the doctor was in here he said that the first day is the most crucial and if she would wake up…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to tell them everything with Jonah standing right there, he didn't need to be under anymore stress than he already was.

Kim noticed my distraction and grabbed Jonah's shoulder to get his attention, he was looking at Ronnie with an expression of sorrow and I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

"Hey, Jonah, can you get me a soda from the waiting room down the hall?" Kim asked him and he reluctantly turned toward her and took the two dollars that she was handing him and walked slowly out of the room. "You can get whatever you want." She told him and he trudged slowly out of the room with his head down.

"Will, what did he say about the first day being crucial?" Kim asked me. Megan stood up and went to sit by Daniel, and Kim whispered a thank you to her as she passed. She sat down in the chair Megan had just recently vacated while Gal was standing on the other side looking Ronnie with an expression of sorrow on her face.

"He just said that the first 48 hours are the most important and if she is going to wake up that she would most likely do it in the first day. But if she wakes up after the 48 hours than she could have the possibility of having a problem with her memory, or something wrong with her brain." I finished and the look on Kim's face was enough to tell me that she was scared. Hell, we all were. I didn't know how to live in a world where she doesn't exist and I don't want to go back to my life before her.

Jonah came back and handed his mom the soda and sat on her lap and continued to look at Ronnie.

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you

15 HOURS SINCE CRASH

Megan, Daniel, and Scott left around an hour ago and told me to call them if anything changes. Jonah was asleep on the couch by the window, Gal was sitting next to him watching Ronnie. Kim was sitting on the other side of Ronnie, sleeping and holding her hand. I couldn't fall asleep, I didn't want to face the aspect that I may never hear her voice again or see her beautiful smile or feel her soft lips on mine or feel her hand against mine warming me up. I might never be able to hold her again and I didn't want to go to sleep scared that I could miss the last few hours I even had with her not matter if she was awake or unconscious.

I was walking alone on a beach staring at the sun and the ocean when I felt a presence behind me and I suddenly knew that I wasn't alone. I turned around and spotted Ronnie waling behind me in a green dress that went down to the ground, with the wind billowing around her. She was staring at me with a little smile on her face, and I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me and she did I wrapped her in a hug. When I let go I grabbed her hand and we continued walking.

"You know that I won't wake up, Will." My heart stopped as those words came out of her mouth. She stared at the ground while she was talking and I wrapped a finger around her chin to make her look at me and what I saw in her eyes scared me to death. Determination.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in a shaking voice.

"You know that I love you, Will, and I would never do anything to hurt you but that person that did this to me took me away from you and my brain can't function right now. I'm sorry, I won't wake up."

I was shaking my head at the end of her sentence, I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't live without her and I wouldn't try.

"Ronnie, you will wake up, I am sure of it and when you do I will make sure that we are just as happy as we were in the beginning. I want us to start a family, I want to marry you and move into a big house where we can have a big family." I told her and I could see in her eyes a sadness that I haven't seen since her fathers funeral, I knew what was coming and suddenly I didn't to believe it.

" I won't be able to have kids, Will. I can't wake up and I just wanted you to know that I love you and will never forget you. I don't want you to forget me but I do wanted you to move on and let me go as early as possible, I don't want you to live a horrible life just because I am not in it anymore. Let go." She was suddenly getting lighter and I could start to see through her and I was getting really scared.

"Ronnie, don't go. I can't live without you in my life." I told her. I could feel tears coming down my face and suddenly I couldn't speak because my throat was so dry.

"You have to let go of me, Will." She whispered and suddenly she was gone completely and I couldn't stop crying as I fell to the floor and out of nowhere a beep was heard. It wasn't just a little one it was a long one that wouldn't stop and I covered my ears to vacate the noise but nothing would work and suddenly I heard my name being repeated over and over and I opened my eyes to see Kim above me and doctors all around me and it seemed that now that I was awake that beeping just grew in volume and that is when I noticed that doctors were around Ronnie's bed and that her heart monitor had a flat line. She was dying.

I felt Kim pulling me away and I couldn't breath because I was crying so hard. I didn't want to pull my hand away from Ronnie's, I wanted to be attached to her for the rest of my life but they wouldn't let me.

"Will, let go." Kim whispered to me and brought me to the hall where I fell by the door and just started sobbing. I couldn't help it, everything that Ronnie and I have been through went through my eyes, it just made me start crying even more.


	22. Disaster

**Chapter 22 - Disaster (JoJo)**

**Ronnie POV**

It was bright when I opened my eyes, I looked around to find that I was at the beach, it didn't look familiar but when I stood up I could feel the calming effect of the sand going through your toes instantly. I looked around, expecting to see Will coming up behind me but it wasn't him, there was a shadow coming down the beach with a little person right behind and I started walking towards them, wanting to get some sense on where I was.

I walked forward and stopped when I recognized the biggest shadow.

"Dad!" He looked at me and for a second he had fear in his eyes but when he looked at me I could see the love in his eyes and I couldn't help but run to him, I was craving his presence more than I thought I did. He caught me in his arms and just held me until he set me down slightly and kissed my forehead.

"Ronnie, what are you doing here?" He asked me and I could detect a hint of worry in his voice that, if I didn't know him well, I wouldn't have been able to notice before.

"I don't know, but where am I?" I asked him while I looked around and that's when I noticed the little boy behind my dad staring at me with wide eyes. He looked like he was 5 years old, he had light blonde hair and brown eyes that somehow reminded me of Will.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" He asked me, I wasn't stupid enough to that he could change the subject and deflect my question so easily, but I was still too happy that I could see him that I didn't care and decided to worry about it later.

"Ya, I am dad. I am here, aren't I?" I told him and that is when the little kid looked at me with the same fear that was in my dad's eyes when he saw me. I didn't know what it was but I immediately knew that I had to help this little boy before he got to scared. And that's when I first heard his voice.

"You don't want to be here." He said, you could tell that he was little but in his voice you could detect that he had been through a lot and was too mature for a 5 year old. I looked at him curiously for a second before I turned my attention to my dad, he looked at me hesitantly like he didn't want to answer my questions. He was the same old dad that he used to be.

"Listen to Mikey, Ronnie. You don't want to be here." He repeated but something he said caught my attention. _Mikey_. That name sounded so familiar to her but then it came to her, _This was Will's little brother but if he and my dad are both dead and I can see them in a place that I don't remember going to, I must be…_

"No, no, no, no." I kept on repeating. I didn't want this to happen, I wanted to be with Will and happy but it wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. I could feel the tears in my eyes but when my dad leaned forward to give me a hug I just cried harder. The more I focused on it the more it made sense, why would I be able to see my dad, talk to him, even hug him if he died almost a year ago? And what was Will's little brother, Mikey, doing here when Will told me last summer that he died in a car accident that Will survived when he was 12.

"Ronnie." My dad crooning in my ear to try to get me to calm down but I couldn't, I had to be… but I didn't want to be.

"How did I end up here?" I asked them, and that's when they told me about the crash that I was in and how I was in a coma but I never woke up. Mikey stayed quiet, he was sitting on the sand by my dad while I was pacing just thinking that this was a dream and I would wake up in my bed in Will's arms. I would start crying when I would think of how I would never be able to be in Will's arms again, how our family would never happen, I could never be Ronnie Blakelee, we would never get our dream house in Wilmington, I would never be able to finish off at Julliard. I felt like hitting something but the next second I felt like I just wanted to cry and not to think anymore.

I sat down by Mikey when my dad stopped talking and just thought about everything. I would never get to see Will anymore, never feel him in my arms, but the only good thing about being here was that I could be by my dad and Mikey. It was nice to have them as company, the more I thought about it, the more I liked that idea. That I could just stay here forever and not have to think, not have to worry anymore, what a nice change that would be.

"Ronnie, what are you thinking?" Mikey asked me and I looked down to see him staring up at me, I smiled. I saw a lot of Will in his looks, but thinking about Will brought a lump in my throat so I just pushed it back and tried to think of something else.

"I'm thinking about how good it will be to be here." I told them softly, but my words didn't have the effect that I thought they would, Mikey had tears in his eyes almost instantly and my dad drew in his breath real quick like he couldn't get enough oxygen in his system fast enough. "What?" I asked them worriedly.

"How could you say that?" Mikey said softly and my dad looked at me and I could tell that he agreed with Mikey.

"It would be a nice change not to have to worry about everything anymore, and the best part is that I can be with my dad all the time, I missed you so much, daddy." I told him with tears in my eyes, I could see that he had tears in his eyes, also. "What's the matter with that?" I asked a little hurt at their reactions.

"Ronnie, it's not your time to be here, you need to go back home and be with Will and have a happy family and to live the life that I always wanted you to have." He whispered to me, with a smile on his face. "We'll see each other some day but that day is not today. I want you to go back to Will, mom, and Jonah. Make them happy." He finished with a small smile on his face.

"But it wasn't your time either, both of you." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Ronnie, we had no choice but you do and I don't want you to regret the choice that you are going to make. We love you but I want you to go back to Will and make a beautiful family with him." He told me and I smiled slightly and I looked over to Mikey.

"You make my brother happy and that is all that I have ever wanted for him. After I died he was so sad, and he was trying to be happy with Ashley but I knew that he wasn't but I made him hit you so he could see what he was missing and I don't want him to become depressed because his one true love left him for this." He finished with a small smile and I leaned forward to give him a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered into his hair. "But how do I know that everyone isn't happy with me gone and out of the picture." I said to my dad when I sat up straight once again.

"Come here." He stood up and walked to a fountain that was by us that I didn't notice before. He stopped by the edge and peered into the water. "This is how I know that you and Jonah are happy, you can see how everyone is after you died." He said and when I looked at him like he was crazy he chuckled and told me to bend my head toward the water and think about one person and I could see him.

I did what he told me to do and I kept chanting _Will_ and out of nowhere it felt like I was right there and Will was on the ground by me and when I looked around I noticed that we were in a hospital and when I looked to my side I saw my dad and Mikey staring at the wall opposite me in horror and that is when I noticed what they were staring at.

Will was curled into a ball by a door where I could faintly hear doctors yelling at each other something about CPR and a flat line and that's when I realized I was lying on that bed and Will, mom, and Jonah were outside crying. I was dead. Will's mom was above Will with tears in her eyes trying to calm down but it seemed like nothing was working, he keep crying, shouting _Not Ronnie_ whenever she tried to say something soothing.

"Still think it would be better if you stayed with us." My dad said in my ear and I shook my head with tears in my eyes, I couldn't stand to see Will like this. I turned next and swear that I felt what was left of my heart breaking, Jonah was next to him crying into my mom's shoulder while she was crying into his shoulder. I knew that Jonah would be like this, and that's when I decided that I had to go back, both Will and Jonah lost someone close to them and I didn't want that to happen again. Who would comfort Jonah when he cried? I had to be there.

I turned to my dad and nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder and then we were on the beach again and I fell down on my knees crying so hard I felt my body convulsing with each sob, but soon the tears wouldn't come and I was just crying tearless sobs. When that was done I stared at my dad and Mikey who had tears in their eyes.

"I want to go back, I have to go back." I said with determined force. My dad nodded and I stood up and gave him a hug whispering how much I missed and loved him he nodded again in my shoulder an then let me go.

I kneeled down so I was eye level with Mikey. He had tears pouring down his face right then and I knew that I was making him happy that I was going back. "I will make your brother happy, I won't take him for granted and just so you know, I fall in love with him more each and every day and I just wanted to thank you for pushing, literally, us together." I told him with a smile on my face, he nodded and when I stood back up I noticed that the fountain was gone again.

"How do I go back?" I asked my dad.

"You just lay down and close your eyes, you won't wake up right away but you should soon. The most important thing is that your heart will be beating again and that will make them feel better, I love you." He whispered to me and nodded at him and said it back before laying down but before I could close my eyes my dad said something else. "Tell Jonah that I am watching out for him and will always love him." I nodded and Mikey spoke up.

"Tell Will that I miss him but I know that he is happy and don't forget to tell him about what I did to make him happy." I smiled and nodded at him before closing my eyes I whispered my love to both of them before I was in pain all over and heard yelling all around me and I could tell that I was back at the hospital. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were taped up that's when the voices down and a shocked silence filled the void.

"It's beating." Someone whispered and I could tell that they were smiling when someone else said to go get the rest of the family and I didn't have to wait two seconds before I head Will's voice, my personal angel, whisper, "Ronnie."


	23. Gotta Be You

**Chapter 23 – Gotta Be You**

**This chapter song is performed by One Direction, and I think that it is perfect for the relationship that Will and Ronnie have. Enjoy!**

(Will POV)

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

'_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance,_

I was dragged out of Ronnie's room when her heart monitor line went flat and it felt like forever before they allowed us to see her again. Those hours consisted of Kim, Brian, Jonah, Gal, and I crying none stop over the one that we loved that we would never get to hold again. When the doctors told us that we had to see her we thought that they just wanted to have us give her one last goodbye, which was at least what I was thinking but when we got in the room I was rewarded with the sound of Ronnie's heart monitor beating with the life that Ronnie was still living and when I heard it I couldn't help but cry and run to her side repeating her name over and over again while I planted kisses all over her face. Kim, Jonah, Brian, and Gal were at the foot of the bed weeping and I knew that they were so happy that she was alive and I moved back and Kim and Jonah rushed in to take my place saying their own thoughts to Ronnie, I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my chest but when the doctor came back in it felt like it was replaced with a heavier weight.

"We checked Ronnie's vitals before we allowed you in here and they look okay, I want to tell you that we worked on her for half an hour and we gave up, we did everything that we could but we decided that if we were going to get her heart beating again that it would have happened already so we pronounced her dead but just as we were packing everything up to get her moved out of the room we saw that her heart started beating again, I have no explanation of how that is possible." He ended with a sigh and he checked Ronnie's vitals again before giving us a brief smile and leaving the room.

It was so quiet that you could hear what the nurse's were talking about at the Nurse Station, you could hear what was happening in the room next door, I knew that I needed to call my sister because she was down in the cafeteria but I didn't want to leave Ronnie even for a few seconds, I also knew that my sister would want me to go down there to talk to her face to face but I didn't want to leave in case something bad happened when I was away.

"Will, you should go tell your sister about what happened." She looked at me with a soft expression and when I looked at her exasperatedly she smiled, just a little smile, but a smile all the same, "I will call you right away if anything good or bad happens with her, trust me." She looked at me and I nodded before walking stiffly out the door with Gal right behind me. I looked at her questionably when we were out in the hallway walking past the Nurse Station.

_Can we fall, one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

'_Cause there is nobody else_

"I just thought that it should be the family in there, I saw how close they were before the crash happened and they need to say their own things by themselves." I nodded and when we got in the elevator at the end of the hall we talked about everything that happened since last summer. I was very happy when I found out that she had a new boyfriend that was way better than what Marcus was, I know that she, above almost anyone else, deserves to be happy with someone that makes her feel special and loved.

"I just want to find someone that makes me feel what you make Ronnie feel and I know that it will be hard. It's not like I can go to a boy sports game and hope to have a player run into me, that is a one in a million chance of ever happening." I smiled at that. We joked down to the cafeteria and when we entered I found Megan, Daniel, Scott, Cassie, and Ashley eating at the corner of the cafeteria. Actually Ashley wasn't eating, she was just playing with her food and I could tell that she wouldn't eat hospital food if it was the only thing on the world.

When Megan found me she jumped up and ran over to me.

"Is there more news?" She quickly asked, I looked at her and told her everything that happened since she came down here. Over the course of my story everyone else came over to see what was happening and I filled them in as well, when I finished all the girls had tears in their eyes, except Ashley who was staring vacantly out the side of the hospital, the guys just looked like their dog died.

"So she is going to be okay?" Megan asked for the millionth time and I kept saying the same thing over and over again.

"Yes, the doctor's think that she is going to be okay but we are back to playing the Waiting Game, they still don't know when she will wake up but they think this could be a positive thing." I told her and she nodded. "I am going to go up and see her again, you okay down here?" She nodded again; I gave her another hug before grabbing Gal and heading back to the hospital room.

"Why did Ashley even come if she is just going to be a bitch the whole time?" Gal asked, I laughed at that, I was thinking the same thing not 10 minutes ago. I shook my head at her and laughed again. It felt good to just let loose after all the stress that the day had brought to us.

"I don't know, I could only think that she is doing it to get on my good side, but one thing I know for sure about Ashley is that she will always be a mystery to everyone around her." Gal and I laughed on the way up in the elevator and when we got back to the room Jonah was sitting on the couch, Kim was sitting by Ronnie's bedside, and Brian was sitting by Jonah reading a magazine and occasionally showing him pictures of what he was reading.

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's got to be you_

_Only you_

"Any news?" I asked Kim and offered her a stale donut from the cafeteria, she took it gratefully and bit into it with a smile.

"I know that hospital food can be disgusting but sometimes you have no other choice but to eat it." She laughed at that and then her face grew somber. "The doctor's came in and checked her vitals again, but there is still no change…" she paused for a couple of seconds and I immediately thought the worst, that Ronnie had no hope of getting better. "They found out who the guy was that did this to her." She whispered the last part and I had to look at her for a couple seconds to make sure that I had heard her right. They finally found the guy that put my girlfriend in a coma for almost 2 days, I didn't know if I wanted to know the name, if I did I knew that I wouldn't stop till I hunted him down.

"Who is it?" I whispered so Jonah wouldn't be able to read even though he was playing with his Nintendo on the couch. Kim grew quiet as she thought of a way to tell me.

"I didn't know who he was; he had tattoos over his arm and half a dozen piercings in his ear. The way it looks like is that he meant to hit her, they saw no skid marks where his car was concerned but they saw a dozen where Ronnie's car was, I just hate that she tried to get away but she just couldn't." she whispered, I looked down at Ronnie thinking that this couldn't be possible, it just couldn't be. Our life here had been so perfect and I didn't think he would ever show or continue with his infatuation with Ronnie.

"Do you have a picture of him?" I asked though I didn't want to believe it, if it is that son of a bitch than I will make sure that he pays for what he did to Ronnie, he will wish that he never met me. Kim nodded and dug through her purse searching for the picture that would confirm everything I was thinking. She took it out and handed it to me before going back to holding Ronnie's hand and whispering kind things to her.

I looked at the picture and thought that those dead eyes could unnerve me even in a photo. Blaze came up to me and gestured toward what I was holding.

"What is that?" She asked me in a whisper.

I choked out the one word that made shivers go up my spine every time that I heard it.

"Marcus."

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was_

_You've almost had enough_

_And your actions speak louder than words_

_And you're about to break from all you're heard_

_But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_


	24. Blown Away

Chapter 24 – Blown Away (Will POV)

_Dry lightning cracks across the sky_

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Momma was an angel in the ground_

I couldn't look at the picture of Marcus any longer. After Gal and I gave what we knew about him to the police they left and we stayed in Ronnie's hospital room with no new information or hope of her getting any better or being able to get out of this.

Kim, Brian, and Jonah were in the room while Megan, Daniel, Scott, Cassie, and Ashley were out getting food (Megan knew that Scott and her couldn't deal with being stuck in the waiting room any longer, it just brought back to many bad memories for them), and Gal was in the cafeteria. After we found out that it was Marcus she got a little spooked and had to leave because she thought that it was all her fault that Ronnie got hit by him. I tried to tell her that it wasn't but since Gal just went to the airport and Ronnie was on her way back home after dropping her off Gal just couldn't shake the feeling that it was all her fault, and that Marcus was aiming to hit Gal too but didn't know that she wasn't in the car with Ronnie.

I was sitting by Ronnie's bed, holding her hand whispering to her (the doctors said that she may be able to hear us and to talk to her like she was awake in hoping that it would wake her up). Jonah was sleeping on the couch (he hadn't slept much since we got here, Kim tried to bring him home but he wouldn't budge saying that he wouldn't be able to sleep so far away from Ronnie). Kim and Brian were in the corner whispering to each other, I tried to block out what they were saying, I didn't want to hear them thinking that Ronnie wouldn't wake up. She made a promise to me and I knew that she would stick to that promise.

"Ronnie, please, you have to wake up. You have been asleep for almost a week now and I can't stand another second without seeing your beautiful eyes staring at me, rolling when you think that I am crazy, I want to see your beautiful smile smiling at me again. I want to feel your hand grasp mine with the strength that I know you have, please; you need to come back to me. We all miss you and I can't stand another minute without you right by me with your eyes open." I whispered to her. When I was done I lifted her hand up and gave her a gentle kiss on her palm and then leaned in to kiss her forehead knowing that I would not have the strength to kiss her lips and not have them respond back.

I noticed Kim break away from Brian and walk over to me; she sat on the foot of Ronnie's bed and started to rub her legs. "Will, Brian and I are going to go out and get some food from McDonalds for all of us, okay?" She whispered so she wouldn't wake Jonah. "What would you like?" She asked me with a gentle smile.

"A salad." I smiled knowing that is what Ronnie would have eaten would she have been up. I noticed that Kim knew the reason behind why I wanted that, I just couldn't eat meat right now with Ronnie asleep, it was dumb but I thought that she would like that. With a gentle pat on my hand Kim walked out the door with Brian behind her.

_The weatherman called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

I looked over at Jonah, feeling sorry for him and myself, he just lost his father not even a year ago and now his sister is hanging on by a thread. He was too young to deal with this, he wasn't even eleven yet. I looked back at Ronnie wanting nothing more than to have her open her eyes and make a joke to me or just to lighten this situation.

I decided to take a nap, maybe I could escape this situation even for a little bit, like Jonah. I got up and laid beside Ronnie, the bed might not be that big but I couldn't sleep without her in my arms, in the beginning I started to have nightmares, like what would happen if she didn't wake up, but when I started sleeping on her hospital bed with her in my arms it all went away like even in a comatose state Ronnie was still there and that was good enough for me.

I wrapped her in my arms; careful of the IV's in her arms, and let just a few tears escape. I laid a hand on her stomach and went to sleep remembering a conversation we had about two months after I got to New York.

_We were lying on the grass at Central Park just enjoying the nice air that spring gave us. Ronnie was lying with her head on chest while I was sitting with my elbows propping me up, playing with a strand of her hair. I just loved these moments when it felt like we could escape the whole world and just be ourselves for a little bit._

"_Will, what do you think about having kids?" She asked me, I looked at her shocked. We hadn't gone farther than kissing (or making out) so I didn't really know why she was asking._

"_Why?" I asked her and she just stared at me, I got that message, _Stop playing around and answer the question._ "Okay, um, I don't really know, of course I have thought about it before and I would like to have kids of my own running around but I don't really have a deadline that I would like to meet. Whenever I have kids it will be the perfect time." I told her honestly and she smiled and put her head back on my chest. I got curious. "What do you think about having kids?" I asked her._

"_I would want to have kids, and I wouldn't want to have them too late in my life where there could be complications, more than usual, with the pregnancy. But I don't know, now that you mention it, I don't really have a deadline to meet either, I just want it to be with the right guy at the right time." She looked at me with a sly smile and I couldn't help the smile that came on my face._

"_Oh? And who is this perfect guy?" I asked her in a teasing tone, still playing with her hair._

_She sat up and leaned with her back against my propped up legs, "Well, I guess he would have to go to college here." She said with a smile, "and he would have to be very cute, he would probably be a very good volleyball player slash grease monkey slash aquarium volunteer." She laughed; her laugh was so infectious that I couldn't help but laugh with her._

_I sat up and reached for her waist, "Where is this perfect guy of yours?" I asked her._

"_I guess he is right here." She whispered back to me. I smiled and pulled her closer till we were so close that nothing could come between us. I moved my face so our lips were barely touching as I talked to her._

"_So, when do you want to start with that family?" I told her teasingly. She smiled back and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled back about an inch._

"_I guess we could start now." She said with a seducing smile on her face. I laughed at her and before she knew what was happening I moved her so that she was under me, she screeched and laughed at that before we started kissing. I didn't want to lose focus; I knew we couldn't do anything in a park so I pulled away before anything could happen._

"_I love you." I told her._

"_I love you, too." She told me, and I could see all the love that she held for me in her eyes. This moment just couldn't get any better._

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away_

_Every brick every board, every slammin' door blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left to yesterday_

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away_

_Blown away_

I felt someone shoving me lightly, like they didn't have the strength to do anything more, and I squeezed my eyes closed, I didn't want to wake up, this was perfect, that moment was perfect. After that moment, we made sure that we would have a family together but so far we hadn't found the perfect time to yet.

The person pushed me again and I wanted to push it away but didn't want to be rude, _maybe there was a change, _I thought. But I didn't think that I could be that lucky to get a change, I grudgingly opened my eyes and what I saw took my breath away.

I was looking in beautiful eyes; eyes that I didn't know would ever open and look right at me again.

They were Ronnie's eyes.

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people called it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

She whispered my name again and I noticed that she couldn't talk very much due to the tube that was in her throat that they had to put in so they could get her food into her. I couldn't speak so I just nodded and she reached up with her one arm that didn't have an IV in it and wiped the tears that I didn't know were flowing down my face, I kissed her forehead again and told her I was going to go get a doctor and she nodded and unwillingly let me go.

I ran to the Nurse Station and they looked at me shocked, since I was always here this past week they knew me pretty well, and I just had to say two words before they were running around, going and getting the doctor.

"She's awake."

I walked into her room and noticed that Jonah was moving around like he was having a bad dream, I went over to Ronnie and gave her another kiss on her forehead and pointed toward Jonah and she nodded. I went up to Jonah and shook him awake, I didn't notice when I walked in but he had tear marks across his face and I shook him harder just so he could wake up.

When he did wake up he flung himself into my arms and started to cry and whimper Ronnie's name, I lifted him up and then I noticed that the doctor was coming in the room. I went over to Ronnie's bed and laid him down and he laid his head on her chest without looking at her, and when she smiled she raised her hand and gently rubbed his head back and he stiffened looking up at me and when I raised my arms to show that I was not doing anything he stared at Ronnie with hope in his eyes.

"Ron?" He asked her and I could tell that he was getting choked up. She whispered his name and they were hugging so hard that it looked like they were stitched together. I smiled and told Ronnie that I was going to go downstairs and told the doctor to wait while I went to get her family and he said that he would.

All I could think as I went towards the elevators and walked to the cafeteria was _it's time._


	25. Believe

**Chapter 25 - Believe**

_I don't know how I got here_

_I knew it wouldn't be easy_

_But your faith in me was so clear_

_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor_

_But you knew one day I would be standing tall_

_Just look at me now_

**3 months later (Ronnie POV)**

It's been three months since I was in the hospital and it took about a month just to get out of the hospital, right now I still have a broken leg and a broken arm and tons of scratches but nothing else. I'm pretty close to how I looked before the car accident, and I feel pretty good too.

They haven't caught Marcus yet, it seems that he is back in North Carolina and the police here can't do anything until he comes closer so Will and I got a restraining order but it hasn't helped anything, it hasn't made me feel safer and I haven't been able to get behind the wheel of my car or any. Will is always there to help me and he drives me to and from Julliard even with him still going to Columbia which isn't very close to my school.

Summer is in about a month so I am very happy about that, I get to spend more time with Will and we are going back to Wilmington for the majority of the summer and I might even bring along Jonah too, he really has been getting really close to me, he won't let me out of his sight, even to sleep. He has to sleep in my room on the floor in his sleeping bag like he did at the beginning of the school year, it's pretty hard with Will sleeping in my room also. He won't let me out of his sight no matter what, he can barely go to Megan's house to shower without calling me when he gets there, when he gets out of the shower, and when he is leaving the apartment. He is just really sweet.

Will and I have gotten so close that you couldn't pull us apart no matter what, I have never felt any safer then when I am laying in his arms at night and he is whispering sweet, loving things in my ear. My love has grown unbelievably in the last three months for him than I ever thought was possible.

Jonah and I have been spending so much time together when Will isn't by my side, Jonah was laying with me the whole time, it seemed, when I was in that hospital bed. He wouldn't leave my side, but with Will right by me on the chair I couldn't complain, I had great people around me.

About a week after I woke up Gal left back to Wilmington, I was worried about her with Marcus near but she assured me that she wouldn't have any problem with it and I trusted her. Ashley, Scott, and Cassie left about the same time as Gal did, but that wasn't such a warm, gushy goodbye as the last one. I was just glad to be rid of them.

Today I was going back in the hospital to get my casts removed with Will and then he had a special night planned for us. I was so excited, I couldn't think of anything that I would rather do than be with him on the day that I got my 'freedom' back.

I picked out my outfit, a black top that hung off my shoulder with another black tank top under it, with shorts and a flip flop, I put the other flip flop in my bag with another pair of sweats so I wouldn't have to deal with the hairiness of my leg when the cast came off. I was just putting everything in my bag when my mom knocked on my door saying that Will was in the living room waiting for me. I went outside and gave my mom and Brian a kiss on the cheek and gave Jonah a hug goodbye before Will helped me get my crutches and we went to the elevator and left through the lobby and he helped me into the car. I breathed a sigh of relief and just talked to Will the whole time that he was driving and I laughed with him and it felt so good to just unwind and we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and he got out of the car and ran around to my side and helped me out and placed his hand on the small of my back while we walked into the hospital and signed myself in.

_Cause everything starts from something_

_But something would be nothing_

_Nothing if you heart didn't dream with me_

_Where would I be, If you didn't believe_

Will helped me sit down and we waited for the nurse to call me in. While we waited we held hands and I loved being this close to Will, it seemed like we just couldn't get enough of each other.

"Veronica Miller." Someone called my name and Will helped me stand and then lead my to the door that the nurse was sticking her head out of. We said the usual greetings, 'How are you?', 'Are you excited for the casts to come off?' and I answered each one politely and then we were stuck in the room where we had to wait for, what seemed like hours, for the doctor to come in while he was chatting up a nurse.

"So, Ronnie, you excited for tonight?" Will whispered in the corner, I don't know what it is about hospitals but it seems that right when Will or I step into one we automatically start to whisper, it is so annoying.

"Well, yeah, of course I am. I get to spend the night with you, but I would be so much more excited if you told me where we were going." I told him, hoping that he would give up and tell me where he was taking me but no such luck he just shook his head with an evil smile on his face. I was sitting on the bed so I couldn't go over to kiss him but, like he was reading my mind, Will came to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"You know what, you will find out when we get there." He smiled again before heading back to the chair but I reached out with my good arm and pulled him towards me by the collar of his shirt and whispered that I wasn't done with him yet, and gave him a smug smile before capturing his lips in a kiss that made my toes curl. But since I was the one that initiated the kiss I had to be the one to stop it and since his hands were knotting themselves in my hair I could tell that we were going to get way out of hand.

I pushed him away, while we were both breathless, "Wow, I hope I get more of that tonight." I whispered to him and he smiled at me and nodded and just then the doctor came in and smiled at Will and I.

"Well, hello, Ronnie, how are you?" He asked. I had to try hard not to roll my eyes at that, did everyone in this hospital have to ask that stupid question?

"Yes, I am well. Just wanting to get these casts off." He smiled at that and touched her arm before using his tools to take the cast off and he did the same thing to her leg and after about half an hour she was finally free. He bent her arm and her leg to make sure they were working properly and gave her the approval so that she could walk again. She walked from one side of the room to the other and he nodded in satisfaction when she sat on the chair that was right by Will's.

"Well, it seemed like everything healed correctly so you may go now. Just take Tylenol if you experience any more pain." She nodded at that and grabbed Will's arm to steady herself before shaking the doctor's hand and he left the room with the crutches that Ronnie had used for the past three months.

"You did great." Will whispered to her and they shared another kiss before leaving the hospital and taking her to his car. He shut her door and then ran over to his side and got in, he smiled at her. "You are going to love this surprise." And without any other words he peeled out of the parking lot and started to drive with the traffic. About halfway there, she assumed since he pulled over in an abandoned lot, he stopped the car and looked over at her.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him and he smiled before reaching behind him in the truck and pulling out a piece of cloth.

"I need to blindfold you." He told her and her smile vanished, _what did he have planned?_ She thought.

"Oh no." She laughed and against her better judgment she turned around and let him tie it around her head. "Just so you know, I am only doing this because I love you." She told him and he rewarded her with the sound of his laugh and she smiled at that, she loved him so much.

He turned her around to face the sound of his voice, "No peaking, Ronnie." He told her and she nodded and then felt the car start up again and she assumed they started to move. After about ten minutes, it felt like, she felt the car turn and then gradually stop and she was staring off into whatever direction she was facing before he pulled her face towards him again. "I'm still not letting you see anything so I am going to get out of the car and then help you out, 'kay?" He told her and she nodded before hearing a door close and a couple of seconds later she heard her door open and felt his hand on her arm pulling her up.

He walked her somewhere and then had her stand for a little bit before she heard the buzz that sounded like an elevator and he pulled her on it and then she heard him press a button and a couple more seconds later he pulled her out and led her down what felt like a hallway and then he stopped her.

"Okay, I'm taking the blindfold off." He told her and it fell off and she was facing a door that was in, what seemed like an apartment with the number 305 on it. She stared at Will who was looking at her gauging her reaction before handing her the keys. "This is our new apartment." He told her and she gasped.

"Will, you didn't have to get us an apartment, I could've helped." I told him and he shook his head.

"With everything that was going on I just wanted to give you this and just so you know I was thinking about this before you got in that accident." I nodded and he gestured toward the keys that were in my hand. "You can open the door." I put the keys in the lock and opened the door, he led me through the door and I gasped once again, this place was beautiful. It opened into a hallway that led into three different doors and Will lead me into the first one on our right and it looked to be the kitchen. It was huge with an island in the middle and another door leading off into another room and Will lead us into the living room that was amazing, it had a fireplace but no furnishings. It had a balcony outside and I was so in awe of it and Will lead her on the rest of the tour.

In the master bedroom, our room, there was a bathroom and another balcony that faced the lights of New York, it was so beautiful. Like the living room it had no furnishings and after exploring the rest of the apartment, there was nothing there and Will explained that he wanted to shop with me and I nodded before looking at everything else. The apartment was amazing and I looked at Will and said the most simplest thing I could ever say to anyone.

"I love you."

I kissed him long and hard and he sank us onto the floor of the living room and, right by the fireplace that was raging with a fire that was so beautiful, we made love.


	26. Hallelujah

**Chapter 26**

**(Third Person POV)**

The first thing Ronnie was conscious of was that she was lying on something hard but she felt like the left side of her body was almost burning it was so warm. She felt someone's arms around her, she didn't have to think hard to know that they belonged to Will, she slowly opened her eyes and when she received a little shock at the unfamiliar surroundings the afternoon came back to her.

The doctor's appointment, Will blindfolding her in a strange parking lot, the ride to the unknown destination, then the apartment. The perfect apartment that Will bought her, she flushed when she remembered the part after the tour around their new home, they gave themselves over to each other on hard wood with just a blanket and a pillow supporting them and a fire blazing less than five feet away. People may not have wanted that as their first time but Ronnie couldn't think of anything more perfect, she sighed and felt Will's arms tighten around her waist like he was afraid she was going to leave him.

She stared at his face like there was going to be a difference after all that happened over the night, they moved forward in their relationship and Ronnie didn't want him to feel any regret as to how they did it, she knew that he loved her, that was one thing that she knew for sure. She knew that he wouldn't regret that they did have sex but just that he might've wanted a better place, but as she thought of it the blankets and pillows that he had placed around the room made her think that he wanted tonight to happen.

She looked through the door behind their heads and noticed that there was little light, she looked around for their clothes, but when she tried to sit up to reach them she found that Will's arms tightened and she heard him mumbling in his sleep. She didn't want to wake him up so she lay back down and just stared around the apartment visualizing how they were going to spend their lives here.

"Ronnie," Will whispered and she turned her head and saw that his eyes were open and staring straight at her. When he looked at her like that she thought that he could see into her soul and that he liked what he saw. "How do you feel?" He asked her. She had to think about it, not because she didn't like what happened last night but she felt a little sore at the bottom of her stomach when she moved, she didn't really pay attention to it until he asked her.

"Just sore but otherwise I feel perfect," she smiled at him and when he smiled back at her she felt like she was finally winning, with everything that happened in her life she felt like she was just getting what she wanted, a perfect guy and a perfect family.

"What time is it?" She asked him. Since the house had nothing in it he had to search for his pants and finally when he found them, his phone.

"A little past six in the morning," she would've groaned if it was a year earlier but after last summer she was used to waking up this early and it turned out so was he.

"This is the first night Jonah hasn't been by me while I slept in three months." The realization came to her just then, he had been sleeping next to her in a sleeping bag ever since she returned home from the hospital, and she panicked a little since she didn't know how he would've taken that seperation.

"I texted your mom when we got to the apartment telling her that we made it alright, Jonah wouldn't let us go any other way," he told her. She knew that if it were under better circumstances Will would have grinned but he knew, just like her, that Jonah insisting on having Will text him when they got out of the car wasn't a laughing matter.

"Do you think we should bring him to Wilmington?" She didn't know if Jonah should get used to a little separation from Ronnie or that what was best for him was to be near her since he only had so many family members left.

"I don't think it's bad that he is so attached to you, when Mikey was alive he was always near me, so much that I called him my shadow." Ronnie felt uncomfortable when he mentioned his brother's name, not because she didn't like talking about the dead but she never told Will about what went on when she was unconscious in the hospital. She still didn't know if it was real or just part of her imagination.

"I think he would like being back in Wilmington and close to my dad, again," she said.

"I just don't think we should go." She knew what was going to come next, when they were in the hospital all Will talked about was how she shouldn't be going to Wilmington when Marcus was clearly still obsessed with her.

"I'm not going to let him scare me and change my plans; he won't hold that power over me." She kept repeating the same thing over again and again, that she wouldn't change what she was doing since he hit her with his car. He was clearly capable of hurting her no matter where they were and she didn't think that being in Will's hometown would change anything.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he mumbled and she had to resist the temptation to hug him, she knew that touching their bare skin to each other would only make them want to do things but she knew that they had to talk the trip out first before they could go for another round.

"I know you don't and I love you for that but I'm not going into hiding because of Marcus," she told him and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she wouldn't be changing her mind anytime soon.

"You're so brave," he whispered to her and before she knew it he took her lips with his and did things that made her toes curl and they were off on another round.

-TLSC-

Ronnie stared into the fireplace while Will rubbed her back; she was so content she didn't believe that there was a world outside of just the two of them.

"I wish I could pause this moment forever." When she looked at him questioningly he felt the need to explain. "Everything's perfect right now, everything out there doesn't seem to exist anymore. The accidents, judgments, school, work, none of it is real and I just like it like this," he said and she sighed. She couldn't help but agree with him on that one, a world without judgment would be a perfect one, indeed.

"When are we going shopping?" Ronnie asked. As perfect as this night was it didn't mean that she wanted to sleep on the hard floor for the rest of her life.

"As soon as you want, we probably should do it as soon as next weekend so we have everything ordered and set up before we leave at the beginning of next month." He still sounded a little unsure at the thought of leaving and Ronnie knew that when they arrived at Wilmington Will would never let her out of his sight. As good as this night was she didn't think being by Will's side all the time was such a horrible thing.

"I can't wait, we can start our family in this apartment," she said, Will smiled so big that she could almost count his teeth. She knew that he loved the idea of her carrying his baby inside of her body and she couldn't wait until that was going to happen, but they both agreed that they would at least wait till after they were married so they would all have the same last name.

"God, me neither," he groaned.

-TLSC-

They were packing up their little makeshift bed and clothes since they knew that the time had come for them to leave so Jonah wouldn't worry any more than Ronnie knew he was.

When they were finally clothed, the blankets folded, and the pillows in the corner of the room Ronnie was hesitant to leave the apartment. It wasn't that she didn't want to go home but she just didn't want to leave their little home and have to face the world outside.

"The sooner that we go shopping for furniture the sooner we can move in and never have to leave this place," Will told her and she smiled, it sounded like a good thing to her.

"Then we should go shopping tomorrow, I want to come back every day," she told him.

"We can do whatever you want," he replied.

They locked the door and went to Will's truck anticipating what would happen in the real world when they returned to Ronnie's old house.


	27. Hero

**Chapter 27 – May 22****nd****, 2012**

**I'll put the date on the entries so there will be no confusion.**

Ronnie walked in the door to her apartment that she shared with Jonah, her mom, and Brian. Before she could take a breath or even yell so her mom would know she was there Jonah was in her arms hugging her so hard that she could barely breathe. Will had gone home so she could spend some time with Jonah, Ronnie was surprised since Will couldn't leave her side unless it was for something really important, and it felt different without him next to her. Especially after the night they had shared together.

"Hey, Jonah." She returned the hug before going to the living room to find her mom. Jonah followed her as jumpy and hyper as always.

"Did you have fun last night? What did you do?" He asked her with no breath in between the questions. She laughed and sat him down on the couch so he would be able to calm down.

"I did have fun and I just hung out with Will." The last thing she wanted was to tell Jonah what happened last night, he didn't need to be grossed out, he may have been eleven but he wasn't strong enough for that.

"Did you like the apartment he got you?" She smiled at him and nodded. She went on to explain every inch of the apartment to Jonah who seemed like he was hanging onto her every word, if this was the way he got when she left him she was worried at what would happen on a more permanent basis.

"Where are mom and Brian?" She just noticed, due to Jonah running out of questions, that they were alone.

"They went shopping since we have nothing to eat," he explained and she nodded before heading to her room planning to change out of her clothes that she had been wearing for two days straight. Jonah followed her and since she didn't have the heart to tell him to leave she decided that changing could wait and they sat down on her bed. It seemed like he couldn't let her out of his sight for very long.

"Did you think about me going to Wilmington with you and Will?" He asked her. She nodded and the eagerness on his face almost made her smile, she could tell how bad he wanted to go with her and Will.

"I did think about it," she told him.

"What do you think?" He seemed scared to hear the answer but she just wanted to ask him one thing.

"You sure being that close to dad won't hurt?" She was quiet when she asked him but she could have been yelling since the house was so quiet their conversation seemed louder than it was.

"No, I want to see him," he told her and since she thought the same thing she finally nodded and he screamed and gave her another hug that about knocked the breath out of her.

"But you have to promise me that if it gets to be too much you will tell me," she ordered him. She wasn't going to let him be sad because they were closer to where their father lay than they had been ever since they laid him in the first place.

-TLSC-

**May 26****th****, 2012**

Will and Ronnie were going to go furniture shopping today, they had been on the internet with both Kim and Brian and Megan and Daniel so they could give the two of them tips, and Will and Ronnie were finally ready to go buy things on their own.

Will picked Ronnie up at her apartment since they still had not moved into their own; they didn't want to sleep on the floor for over a week and have to eat out all the time since they still had no food.

Jonah had been better lately about letting Ronnie out of his sight, she knew it was just because of the long separation that was happening soon and it hurt her that he thought she wouldn't be able to seem that often anymore. She made sure that he understood that she would visit him as much as she could, after she told him that he seemed to be better around her but he still wasn't clingy anymore. When she brought the fact up to her mom Kim said that Jonah may be getting used to Ronnie by him and wasn't worried about her getting in another crash.

Will pulled into the nearest furniture store and parked the car; Ronnie had thrown a fit when he told her where they would be buying their things. She thought when he brought up that they still needed to buy things that they would be doing it at used shops not brand new furnishings.

"I want to spoil you as much as I can and this is a _really_ good excuse to get to," he told her after she had flipped out on him. But she relented and unwillingly walked into the store. She could smell the furniture around them and she couldn't help the way her eyes widened at all the choices they had to make from rugs and lamps to couches and beds.

"Wow," she said. Will grinned and pulled her with him to look at the rugs. It took them thirty minutes just to find a suitable rug for the kitchen and living room. Then they went to the couches and it took at least fifty more minutes for them to find a comfortable couch, Will wouldn't let Ronnie sneak a look at the price tag so she would be able to buy something on look and touch and not what it cost. She complained more than once but he wouldn't change his mind and would make her try everything out before making a choice.

They were in the store for more than two hours buying dressers, beds, refrigerators, tables, couches, chairs, and so many other things. A worker followed them around and put everything they wanted on a little list so everything would be delivered to their apartment in less than a week.

Will again wouldn't let Ronnie see the price of their furniture and actually made her turn around, it only made her more curious and the lady at the counter smiled at them.

"Are you two married?" She asked and Ronnie turned around with a curious look on her face, they hadn't been asked that question ever.

"No, we're just dating," she answered.

"Well, you two are very cute together." Will thanked her and left with Ronnie behind him, she was still speechless at what the lady said to them.

"That was eventful," Will said when they got in the car, she nodded and he brought her home. The ride was silent as she thought about what that lady said.

-TLSC-

**June 5****th****, 2012**

School ended a couple of days ago and the three of them, Will, Ronnie, and Jonah, were getting ready to go to Wilmington. They decided to drive since it would be cheaper and they wouldn't have to deal with flight problems, Will and Ronnie agreed that they would switch off driving every two hours so that the other one wouldn't get to tired.

Kim gave Ronnie and Jonah big hugs when they were done packing and they had to wait for Will to pick them up, Kim didn't like that they would be gone for almost three months but Ronnie knew that with Brian she wouldn't be to lonely.

Ronnie had thought a lot about what the lady at the furniture store said to her and Will, it wasn't that it was that big of a deal but Ronnie didn't know what Will thought of the idea of them getting married. She had thought about it many times and she knew that she would say yes in a heartbeat if he was to ask her but she never got the feeling that he wanted to. He seemed happy just the way they were and she didn't want to complain in case he would think that she wasn't happy where they were.

They got the furniture a week ago and, with the help of their families, made sure their apartment was as cozy as a home and in the end they got their wish. They broke in the couch and the bed in their bedroom and Ronnie couldn't be any happier but the marriage thing was always in the back of her head. They officially moved into the apartment a couple days after the furniture had arrived and it was an easy transition, she still saw Jonah every day and on the weekends she would take him out for ice cream or just to walk around New York like she used to do before Will moved to New York.

Megan and Daniel were doing better and when they helped with the arranging of their furniture Ronnie noticed that Daniel wouldn't let Megan lift anything heavier than a blender, after a while she stopped fighting it but Ronnie was curious. Will didn't seem to notice anything and she didn't know when Megan would tell them so Ronnie kept her mouth closed and went along like she didn't notice a thing.

Will texted Ronnie when he got to the apartment and with a final hug to her mom and Brian, her and Jonah left the apartment and met Will in his car. He helped with their luggage and with a final look at the building they left and started onto the interstate; Ronnie couldn't feel any happier than how she felt at that moment.


	28. Let Me Love You (Until You Learn)

**Chapter 28 - May 22****nd****, 2012**

The drive to Wilmington was long but also it seemed like it took a short time with Will and Ronnie switching sides so one could rest while the other drove. With Will he always wanted to make sure that Ronnie was comfortable so it took a while for him to agree on it but finally he did. Jonah sat quietly in the backseat playing his Gameboy, Ronnie was feeling a sense of déjà vu as she heard the sounds of his game mixing with the music on the radio.

Ronnie and Will were joking around in the front seat and Jonah would add in his two cents whenever he felt like it. Ronnie couldn't help but think that Will and she would be great parents some day when she saw how Jonah looked up to Will. With that thought came the words that the saleslady told her the other day when they were out furniture shopping.

She knew when she looked at Will that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but she never imagined that she would be thinking about this kind of thing so early in her life. She always thought that she would get married when she was 25 or 30 never 19, but she was getting ahead of herself. He hadn't even asked her yet and she didn't know whether he wanted to or not so she didn't really know why she was stressing about it so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked her. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that were soon becoming all she could think about.

"Nothing," she said.

He didn't look like he believed her but he heard the reluctance to go on in her voice so he stared out the windshield to try to think of a new topic of conversation.

"Where are we going to stay when we get there?" Jonah asked over the noise of his device.

"At a hotel," Will replied. Ronnie shifted uncomfortably in her seat when Jonah brought this topic of conversation up, Will requested in the beginning that they sleep at his parents' house to save them the money but she didn't know if his mom liked her yet, or what she thought of her only son moving to New York to be with a girl that she didn't approve of in the first place. She remembered that when she walked around the downtown district on her first day here she saw a hotel and thought that would be better than being in an awkward environment where Susan refused to even look at her. Ronnie especially didn't want Jonah in the middle of that, he was just getting out of the 'everything in the world is black and white' phase that all little kids go through so she didn't want him to be in the same room as Susan voluntarily.

As they drove through the town to find their way to the hotel Ronnie watched out her window as the town passed by her. She saw the church and remembered her dad and rebuilding the stained glass window with Jonah and Will.

"Can we go there?" Jonah asked from the backseat. It always shocked Ronnie how in tune their thoughts were with each other.

"Yeah, we have to see Pastor Harris before we leave," she told him. She still talked to Pastor Harris on occasion and he made sure that she swore she was going to visit him while she was in town. While she was here she wanted to show him some of the pieces that she had been working on at Julliard, now that the piano had arrived at her and Will's apartment she could play whenever she wanted. Will especially liked, after a hard day at school, to hear her perform something she had been composing even if it wasn't exactly perfect. He told her if it was good or bad so she trusted his critique but also knew that Pastor Harris would love to hear her perform some of her own music.

They drove through the downtown area and parked at the hotel. Ronnie got out and took a deep breath from the air around her, she didn't know she missed the sea so much, her dad was right, it did call to her.

"Do you want to sign in and then get our things?" Will asked her. With a look into the trunk she nodded her head; she didn't want to have to bring everything into the hotel just yet. They walked in and a teenage girl was sitting at the desk and started to eye Will when he walked into the lobby.

"Hi, reservation under Blakelee," Will told the girl trying not to notice how she was staring at him. He saw how her eyes lit up when he mentioned the name and he knew that she knew about his family, he internally rolled his eyes at her attitude. Did she not see the gorgeous woman that he had by his side?

Ronnie was shooting daggers at the girl but she was ignoring her or either too dumb to notice, she had all her attention on Will and he felt _very_ uncomfortable. Ronnie thought that she should've agreed to go to his parents' house; at least she wouldn't have to deal with sluts staring at her boyfriend like he was a piece of meat.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before…" She trailed off trying to be seductive but all Will was feeling was that he needed to throw up.

"No," he left off, not really wanting to go into a story with her, a complete stranger.

"Hmm, I'm new here and it really is confusing, do you think you could help me around? Maybe start with a tour?" She suggested and he knew that she was suggesting something totally different than just a tour, Ronnie was simmering by his side and he could literally feel her rage coming off from fumes. He was surprised the lady hadn't felt anything yet. If looks could kill, he thought as he saw Ronnie staring at the woman.

Ronnie grabbed his left hand and when he looked at her curiously she just shook her head and stared at the girl. "My husband and I just want to spend a quiet vacation with my brother, if you could please stop acting like a slut we would really like a room key," she said in as sweet a voice as she could despite the circumstances.

"I don't see a ring," she sneered at Ronnie. Ronnie lifted her left hand to show off the ring that she usually kept on her right hand and was proud to see the girl's eyebrows rise as she saw the ring. She huffed before checking her computer and quietly giving them the room key.

"Thank you," Ronnie said stiffly. The girl nodded before sitting back down and flipping through a magazine.

"You're pretty hot when you're mad, that was thoroughly enjoyable," Will whispered in her ear. She laughed before glancing at Jonah who seemed to not notice anything and running ahead of them to the room number that he had spotted on the key.

"We should've stayed with your parents," she told him begrudgingly. He laughed before opening the door and they walked through.

-TLSC-

They were walking the beach together while Jonah was off to the side building his own sand castle; he was so into it Ronnie thought it could have been a house he was working on. None of them really looked or walked to closely to the edge of the beach where her father's house laid, she knew that soon it wouldn't be there at all since the houses around it were mini mansions and her dad's was like an eyesore to the neighbors. She didn't think of it that way, she thought that it was the perfect house and the kind of house she would like to live in when she was older.

When they left the hotel the girl still tried to hit on Will but he ignored her to no avail and Ronnie knew that she would start once again when they entered later that day. Ronnie wondered when she got off.

Jonah still seemed unfazed by her attitude and Ronnie couldn't be any happier for that, she loved that in a little kids eyes everything in the world seemed so simple and she couldn't wait till she had her own kids that were going to be like that.

Will told her that they were going to go to his parents' house later in the day when they were done at the beach; she cringed inside but told him she wouldn't like anything better. He knew she was lying but liked the effort she as putting into pleasing him. She hadn't seen his mom since the funeral and was scared to know what she was going to say to her but she knew from New York that hiding from your problems was never the way to go.

They hung out together for a couple more hours and after going into the water, Ronnie with her shorts and tank top on and Will with just his shorts on, they dunked Jonah repeatedly and Ronnie couldn't help but laugh along with him whenever he laughed.

They agreed that they would go to the hotel and change before going to see Susan and Tom, Ronnie was so nervous that she thought she was going to puke. Will squeezed her hand in support and she smiled at him before changing into the outfit that she carefully picked out for this visit.


	29. Leave Out All The Rest

**Chapter 29 – June 5th, 2012**

The three of them got into the truck and Ronnie felt like she ate a thing of lead before leaving the hotel. Her leg was bouncing up and down, she felt like she was going to throw up; Will had to put his hand on Ronnie's leg so she would stop. She looked at him apologetic and when they were stopped at one of the stop lights in the town he motioned that she needed to take a deep breath. She nodded and the rest of the ride consisted of Jonah playing on his Gameboy and Ronnie taking deep breaths every second.

"What are you so worried about?" Will asked her when they were parked in front of the mansion. Jonah had never seen it before; she could practically hear his shock from the front seat.

She stared at him with an unbelieving look on her face; he couldn't have forgotten the last time that she had talked to Susan. The wedding was a drastic affair and Ronnie would love if she could erase the whole thing from time but that wasn't possible, she didn't know how Susan felt about it now – having had time to think it over – but Ronnie was feeling horrible just being near the house.

He reached over and took her hand, she noticed the expression on his face that made sure that she wouldn't interrupt whatever he was about to say.

"She did let me come out to New York, if she wouldn't have helped me I would've had to wait longer to move to Columbia. She put forth a lot to get me to go there and since they normally don't let in mid-year transfers and they did to me after they talked to my mom I know that I owe her for that."

"Okay," she whispered. They got out of the car, Jonah putting his Gameboy in the backseat and not bringing it with him, and walked up the stairs. The door opened before they got there and Susan and Tom stepped out, there was no awkwardness in the air since Susan went straight to Will and gave him a hug. Ronnie could tell that she was crying and Will held her for at least ten minutes before she sniffled and released Will. She surprisingly reached out for Ronnie and grabbed her into a little hug while Will and Tom shared their own hug.

Ronnie could tell how they felt about Will being gone so long, all their kids were out of the nest, and it had to be hard for them since their littlest child died. Ronnie knew that the hardest thing for any parent to face is outliving your child; Ronnie knew that she wouldn't want that when she became a parent. It would be horrible for her and she had respect for Susan and Tom going through that with two other children.

"I'm so glad you guys are home," Susan said as she pulled back from Ronnie. Ronnie couldn't help the confusion she felt as Susan released her; she had never been overly affectionate with Ronnie ever. Not even a little affectionate. The most emotions Ronnie had ever seen out of Susan was her screaming that Ronnie was no good and middle class compared to Will, the hugging and crying was a little unsettling with their history.

"I am too," Will said after hugging his dad.

Tom bent down to Jonah's height and smiled at him, Ronnie could tell that Jonah felt a little uncomfortable being around people that he didn't really know.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Tom asked in a softer voice.

"Jonah," Jonah said.

"Hi, Jonah, do you like toy airplanes?" Tom asked him. Ronnie laughed at the expression on Jonah's face as he nodded enthusiastically. "Well, come on; let's go get 'em. If it's okay with you, Ronnie," he asked Ronnie.

"Of course it is," Ronnie said. Tom put his hand on Jonah's shoulder and led him into the house. Ronnie, Will, and Susan followed behind them but sat down in the living room while they went out to the back patio.

"So, how's college, Will?" Susan asked.

"It's really good. Like I thought in the beginning, it's a great school and I'm really lucky to be with Ronnie," he said. Ronnie smiled at him but couldn't help eyeing Susan to see her reaction to Will's declaration of love; she was surprised that there wasn't much of one. Susan just smiled and then turned toward Ronnie.

"So how are you doing since the crash?" She asked in a soft voice that made Ronnie feel like she was ten years old.

"I'm doing well, I just had my leg cast taken off a couple of days ago and it's nice to be able to walk again," she told Susan.

"Yeah, I would think that," she mumbled with a smile on her face. They talked for a couple minutes and it almost made Ronnie feel like they were a regular family and she found herself smiling more with Susan.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Ronnie asked Susan. Susan nodded and Ronnie got up to leave the room.

When she was gone Susan turned to Will with a straight face, Will knew the smiling and laughing wasn't going to last much longer.

"How are you two, really?" She asked. She used the same tone that Will was used to when he lived here and she would always ask him that but she hoped that he would say something horrible happened and they were going to break up. He knew that her view of Ronnie wasn't going to change, god forbid that she lost her father and got into a nearly fatal car crash. Nothing was going to make Susan like Ronnie if she wasn't from rich money.

"We're good. You know that we already have an apartment together, things are great and I don't want you to ruin them by saying something or doing something that will make us fight like you used to," he pleaded with her. He wanted to get on his knees and beg her but knew that it would make no difference.

"I still don't approve of her. She could be with you for the money or to get knocked up so you would stay with her, I don't want you to have that kind of person in your life," she stressed. She was trying to get him to break up with Ronnie but it wasn't going to work and he knew that he was going to leave if she kept on trying to butt into his personal life. If Ronnie and him did have a kid together she wouldn't know and would be lucky if he even let her see it after tonight, he really hoped Ronnie didn't believe his mom's act

"I don't care what you think about Ronnie. It's not going to change anything that I feel for her, I thought I made that clear last time you tried this. If you keep doing this I won't be in your life anymore, you can be sure of that," he said in a stern voice.

-TLSC-

Ronnie got out of the bathroom, she didn't really have to go but she knew that if she stayed in the same room with happy go lucky Susan she was going to strangle her. She hated that she thought Ronnie was so dumb, she saw straight through the stupid façade that Susan was putting up, that she didn't hate Ronnie. Ronnie stopped in the hallway when she heard voices coming from the living room, she knew that Will and Susan were talking and Ronnie hated her for it but she crept closer so she could hear what was going on.

Will sounded annoyed and when Susan got to talking she sounded stressed like nothing was going the way she wanted it to. Ronnie hated when Susan started talking about her getting pregnant on purpose so she could keep Will, she knew that she didn't have to do any of that and felt dirty even thinking about it, she didn't like that Susan thought she was capable of that. But she didn't know Ronnie at all and this proved it.

Ronnie walked to the side, quietly, to check on Jonah. She knew, based on experience, that if she moved a little bit over that she could see to the back patio and to where Jonah and Tom were playing. She knew that Jonah wasn't going to like this but she also knew that Will wouldn't be able to stay any longer based on the tone of his voice that he was using with his mom at the moment.

"Will," Ronnie said quietly when she entered the living room. She wasn't much of an actress but she knew that they wouldn't be able to get out, with no fights, if she didn't think of something to say on the spot.

Will looked over at her and she could tell that he was debating whether or not to tell his mom what was really on his mind, she didn't like the look in his eyes so she stepped up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not feeling too good right now, I think we should head back to the hotel," Ronnie told him in her best sick impression that she could. She felt Susan's gaze on her but looked at Will while she was talking. She didn't know if Susan would be able to look through her lie just by staring into her eyes.

"Okay, let's go get Jonah," he grabbed her, gently, by the waist and pulled her to the back patio. When she looked back she wasn't surprised to see Susan on the couch staring at the ground like someone had run over her dog, more like Ronnie had.

"Jonah, it's time for us to go," Will shouted. Jonah's groan was audible even from a distance and it took him longer than it should have to walk up the porch steps.

"Are we coming back?" He asked.

"Maybe, we'll see," Will said in a voice that told Ronnie he was barely holding it together. His dad understood, probably better than he should have and led them to the front door, after giving Jonah a hug they left in peace.


	30. Two Black Cadillacs

**Chapter 30 – June 12****th****, 2013**

The last week had gone by very fast for Ronnie, the fiasco at Will's parents' house felt like a dream since neither one of them ever mentioned it. Jonah seemed like he forgot it the next day and was intent on filling the vacation with as much fun things as he could and Ronnie only encouraged him with that if only to keep his thoughts, and her own, away from what happened at the house.

Will was quiet more than usual and Ronnie knew that it was because of his parents, she didn't ask him what Susan had said to him and he didn't ask how much she had heard. When they got to the hotel, the annoying, flirtatious, girl was gone, and Ronnie wasn't sick and she knew that he knew something was up but he thankfully didn't ask so she didn't bring it up.

"What's on your mind?" Will asked her. They were at the beach watching Jonah wade in and out of the water trying to beat the waves, he would laugh every time that he got hit and slowly he went deeper into the water. Ronnie didn't know for sure if he could swim well since they had no pool back in New York and there was no reason for him to learn how to swim, Ronnie didn't even know how to swim except for the few basic strokes, but he didn't seem scared of the water so she took that as a good sign. But even though, he was only eleven years old and she was keeping her eye on him no matter what happened.

"Nothing," she answered. She was sitting in between his legs while he held her as close as they could be but it still wasn't close enough.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her. For the past two days Ronnie had been feeling sick and couldn't keep anything down, Will wanted to take her to the hospital but she kept rejecting him knowing that it would pass soon. She hoped that coming to the beach would help her feel less gross but the more minutes that passed the more she felt like she needed to throw up. She knew Will could feel it with how much she moved around in his arms to get more comfortable.

"I still think we should go to the hospital," he continued the argument they had had in the morning before they left the hotel.

"No, it'll go away, I just need to go to the bathroom," she said. She stood up quick and motioned for Will to stay and watch Jonah since he was still playing in the water, she knew she would feel better after she threw up.

She rushed to the bathrooms that were on the beach and luckily they weren't locked. She raced in and after about ten minutes she was done and washing out her mouth underneath the faucet, she wished that she had brought her toothbrush but she wasn't thinking of that when they left the hotel. She didn't want to kiss Will and smell like vomit.

When she exited the bathroom, feeling much better than when she had entered, she came face to face with someone that she never wanted to see again.

Marcus.

-TLSC-

Will watched as Ronnie left to go to the bathroom; he was worried and knew that she knew that, too. He didn't want her away from him but also knew that he couldn't leave Jonah in the ocean alone since Will wasn't too sure that he could swim and knew that Ronnie was concerned about him.

He wanted Ronnie to go to the hospital to get the vomiting check out but she didn't like needles or doctors. He felt scared at the fact that she was getting worse every day but she kept denying that anything was wrong, but if she was still throwing up by tomorrow than he would take her to the hospital.

After a while he was starting to worry even more and felt like something was very wrong, he stood up and yelled for Jonah to get out of the water. He got out, no objections, and asked why he had to, when he noticed that Ronnie was not by him he got this worried look in his eyes and started looking all around like he had missed her or something.

"Where's Ronnie?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Bathroom," he told him. Jonah looked worried at that, Ronnie had been throwing up for a couple of days and Jonah had been around ever since, he knew what was going on with her and also thought that she really needed to go to the hospital to get checked out.

"Is she okay?" He asked terrified.

"Yeah, but we need to go check on her," he told him. He didn't want him to sense that Will was scared of the possibility of Ronnie throwing up so much that she might turn out to have what her father had, and that scared Will to death.

They walked towards the bathrooms and heard some yelling, the bathrooms were vacant and so was the area around them. He felt chills on the back of his neck and when he looked over at Jonah he wasn't so shocked to see the scared look on his face, he looked back and forth from Jonah to the sound of the noise.

"Stay here," he said. He ran towards the noise and felt paralyzed at the sight that he encountered when he ran past the bathroom house. Marcus was on top of Ronnie yelling at her, Will was paralyzed by scene for only a second and before he could think twice about it he ran towards Marcus and knocked him to the side with his shoulder.

A sense of déjà vu came over him when he saw Marcus on the ground but the only thing different was the sound of Ronnie whimpering in the background. He stared at her, scared that something bad had happened to her, the only thing that he noticed was the bruises that were all over her body and especially on her face.

He rushed over to her but before he could get to her Marcus pushed him from behind and Will toppled over and looked up to the face of Marcus laughing from above him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will screamed up at him. All he could think about were the bruises that were all over Ronnie's face and the way that she whimpered in the background while he and Marcus were staring at each other.

"She ruined my life and I am going to ruin hers," he said in a menacing tone. It held the promise in it that Marcus wasn't going to back out, Will felt more shivers on his arms as the hair stood up and he stood on his feet and ran towards Marcus so he could get to Ronnie faster.

While he punched Marcus nonstop his thoughts kept flashing to the abrasions on Ronnie's face, he wanted Marcus to feel the pain that he gave to Ronnie. But after a while the moans from Ronnie came to his ears and he finally stood up and turned towards Ronnie who was laying on the floor with her eyes closed and her mouth held in a grimace.

"Ronnie, Ronnie," he mumbled. He leaned next to her and put his ear next to her mouth and felt his heart leap at the sound of her breathing. He picked her up the bridal way and walked her to the car the long way so no one would be able to see anything; he looked at Jonah and saw the tears gather in his eyes when he saw Ronnie limp in Will's arms.

Jonah started to run towards them and Will shouted for him to get in the truck and wait for them, he had to make sure that Ronnie would stay up and not go to sleep like he knew she wanted to. She had been in too much pain over this Marcus and he just wanted it to stop, she was never going to be able to get away from him and he felt the lump rise in his throat at the thought of her always in bruises and just after she got out of the crutches and casts she was put back in the hospital for the same reason she was put in there.

The drive to the hospital was filled with tension and Jonah was holding back the tears as he was trying to wake up Ronnie but she was only moaning, never opening her eyes which made Will think she was in more pain than he first thought.

When he pulled up to the hospital he ran to the side and pulled Ronnie out as carefully as he could, he didn't want to hurt her but knew that he had no choice if he wanted her to have help as soon as possible.

When they walked into the emergency room the nurses on call took one look at Ronnie in Will's embrace and rushed forward to help her and less than two seconds later Ronnie was in the hallway and was on her way to the operating rooms and Will and Jonah were alone.


	31. Here Comes Goodbye

**Chapter 31 - June 12****th****, 2012**

They were taking forever, Will thought as he and Jonah sat in the waiting room. It felt like forever since he handed Ronnie over to the nurses and with no new information, Will felt like pulling out his hair. Jonah was sitting next to him but Will could tell that he felt useless compared to what was happening around them.

Will looked at his watch again and sighed in frustration, it had only been ten minutes since he brought Ronnie here, it felt much longer. Will was standing up to go to the cafeteria when a nurse walked into the waiting room, he automatically sat down and stared at her as she made her way around all the people.

"Are you the ones that brought Veronica Miller in?" She asked when she was closer. Will stood up with Jonah and nodded his head, he seemed to enthusiastic but with their history around hospitals he just wanted to see Ronnie smile or roll her eyes at something he did.

"She's okay, except of some broken ribs, scratches, and bruises she's fine," Will sighed and Jonah's eyes welled up with tears at the thought. "Now, are you Veronica's boyfriend?" She asked. Will nodded a little suspiciously, why would they need to know about any of that? "Are you and her sexually active?" She continued asking. Will stared at Jonah while he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Couldn't they have asked Jonah to go outside of the room for a second?

"Yes, we are," he told the nurse. She nodded and motioned towards Jonah.

"I think that he should leave for a second while I tell you the rest," she said as politely as she could. Why couldn't she have asked that before the last question?

Will nodded and pulled out the money he had in his pocket. "Here, go get something to eat or drink." Jonah nodded and left the room. Will turned to look at the nurse who was looking at the chart in her hands.

"When was the last time you and Veronica had sex?" Will blushed again; he had to think about that. It's not like he had the date marked on his calendar.

"Two or three weeks ago," he said. He knew it was when they bought the house but at the moment he couldn't think of the exact date that he brought Ronnie over to the apartment.

"Okay, well that fits," she was talking to herself. Will raised an eyebrow, he felt so confused at the line of questioning and her comment just made everything more chaotic. She looked up at him like she forgot he was there and said the two words that would change his life.

"She's pregnant," she said with a smile.

"What?" Will was breathless as the image of Ronnie pregnant with his child came in his mind.

"She's about three weeks along," she said with another smile. Will smiled to himself, he couldn't help it as the image of Ronnie just grew and he knew that he had to go see her.

"Does she know?" He asked the nurse. She shook her head.

"No, the staff thought that you would want to tell her. She's up in Room 341," she said and, with a pat on her back, left the room.

-TLSC-

After Jonah got back they left to visit Ronnie, Will didn't tell him anything that the nurse had, only that Ronnie was okay and should be able to leave the hospital soon. Will was still in shock with the news, of course he thought of what would happen if Ronnie and him had kids together but he always thought that it would be farther in the future but he knew that it was a blessing and he wasn't going to get rid of it, he just hoped Ronnie felt the same way. This was just a blessing in disguise.

They walked into the room and Will felt a strong sense of déjà vu at the sight of Ronnie in the hospital bed, but the up side to this was that Ronnie looked up at the sound of their arrival.

"Hey," Ronnie whispered to them. Jonah ran to her and jumped into her arms, she held onto him so tight that Will was surprised that Jonah didn't say anything. As he saw the two of them embrace each other he couldn't help but think of how she would act to their own child, if she would be the kind of mom that would be best friends with their son or daughter or if she would be strict like his mom once was. As he thought of that he knew she would be the latter, he could always tell that she didn't like how his mom used to control him so he knew she would probably pull towards the former and he knew he wouldn't be prouder of her when she held their child for the first time.

"Jonah," he said quietly. He didn't want to disrupt whatever they were talking about but his thoughts were getting away from him and he knew that he had to tell her before one of the nurses let something slip, it would be easier to hear from him than it would be to hear this news from a total stranger.

Jonah looked up with his arms still wrapped around Ronnie and head resting on her chest.

"Can you go get me something to drink from the waiting room down the hall? I need to talk to Ronnie," he asked Jonah as nicely as he could. Jonah could tell that he needed time with Ronnie so with one more squeeze with his arms around Ronnie, he left the room.

"What do you need to talk to me about? Marcus?" She was fearful when she mentioned his name and Will felt another surge of hate for the despicable being that Marcus was for doing that kind of thing to a lady, his mom may have been strict but she taught Will and Megan that it was never okay for a man to hit a woman and she also told Will that if he ever did such a thing he would be out of the house faster than he could say, "Mom."

"It doesn't deal with Marcus," he told her. She looked curious so Will continued, "They found the reason that you were throwing up," he told her quietly. She raised her eyebrows at that and a look of relief crossed her features.

"Well, is something wrong with me?" she asked with a look of terror slowly replacing the relief that was there for a short time.

"Depends what your definition of wrong is," he told her. If anything this made her even more confused than she was before.

"Do I have cancer?" She asked point blank. He knew that she worried about that due to the fact of what her father died from and her grandfather also, it was in the family and both of their biggest worries was that she would get it and be taken from Will and, even if she didn't know it, their unborn child.

"No, thank God," he said. She sighed in relief again and shook her head before meeting Will's gaze. "Will you just tell me what the problem is then," she pleaded with him.

"To me it's not a problem," he said. He thought that she was going through enough torture so he sat down on the chair next to her and reached for her hand. He looked into her eyes and said the words that he still couldn't believe.

"You're pregnant."

Her eyes widened and jaw dropped at the two seemingly innocent words that came out of his mouth. They would explain everything, the stomach pains, the puking, dizziness, everything that she had been feeling for the past week but she still couldn't grasp the truth that was right in front of her. She couldn't be pregnant but when she laid her hand, the hand that wasn't holding Will's, on her stomach she knew instinctively that someone was in there. She couldn't explain the feeling, maybe it was just based on a mother's intuition, she looked at Will and saw the tears in his eyes and all of a sudden the fear she had felt when the words were expressed went away and she felt joy, inexplicable joy, at the thought of a mini Will running around their apartment. She pictured Will with a little child, changing the diaper, feeding it, and she felt warmth spread through her body at the thought. She reached up with the hand that was still holding Will's and pulled him down so she could reach his lips, but before they could touch she looked in his eyes.

"We're gonna be parents," she whispered. His smile was so big that she feared it would hurt his cheeks but before she could express her worries, not like she would, their lips were touching and she felt at home.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – June 20****th****, 2013**

**A/N Can anyone email me a book editor that will publish a 16 year old? I want to get a book I wrote published but no one will try me because I'm so young, help me… And on with the story, sorry for the wait. I will update my Harry Potter story in a couple of days.**

(Ronnie POV)

It had been a little over a week since Ronnie found out that she and Will were going to be parents, whenever she looked down at her stomach she was always surprised that there was a little person inside of it growing. She sometimes did get a little overwhelmed with the news but Will was always there to put her in the right place, she couldn't have gone through everything over the last week without his help.

Telling Jonah was really entertaining since she didn't even know how he would react, did he want her to have kids, would he be mad? Her mind was going into overboard thinking of everything possible but in the end it wasn't necessary.

"_Hey, Jonah, we need to talk to you," Ronnie told him. They were sitting in the apartment, Jonah on his bed and Ronnie and Will on theirs, watching TV when Ronnie knew that she couldn't hold it back any longer. She didn't like to lie to her little brother and it had been two days since she got out of the hospital, she didn't want him to be mad at her for not telling him._

"_What?" Jonah was fixated on the cartoons on the television, Ronnie was a little exasperated, and she couldn't have him distracted and give a false response to her news because he didn't hear anything._

"_It's about what happened at the hospital," she told him. She knew that would get his attention and he turned toward her with round eyes like he was going to get horrible news._

"_Are you sick like daddy was?" He asked her in a quiet voice. It was hard sometimes to take him seriously when he asked questions like that, it was hard to believe that he was eleven years old, he was too old for his years._

"_No, I am not, I'm healthy, but…" She didn't know if she should just outright say it or lead up to it and when she looked at Will she knew that he couldn't do it, he wasn't even looking at them but at the TV – like he was actually interested in the cartoons but she knew that he wasn't. There was a reason that he didn't tell Jonah but left that for Ronnie to do, _chicken_, she thought. "I'm pregnant," she whispered._

_Jonah looked up at her with large eyes, she could see that he had many questions and she smiled, she didn't see anything in his face to make her think that he was angry or even sad at her news. He couldn't be any happier._

"_What?" He screamed at that and jumped on the bed and into Ronnie's arms. "Like you're going to have a baby?" He asked her and when she nodded her wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Will had joined in and was rubbing Ronnie's back since she felt like crying but with Will doing what he was doing it made her feel better._

"_I'm going to have a baby," she whispered more to herself than to anyone and she felt the chuckles of Will and Jonah around her. She couldn't be more ecstatic._

Will was even more protective of her than usual, especially when they were out in public. It had been a month since they had arrived in Wilmington and Ronnie thought that their time here was going by too fast and that bothered her. The thing she really wanted to do was visit her dad's old house that was only standing because Pastor Harris didn't have the heart to sell it to someone that might just tear it down. They both knew that time would break the house but until then Ronnie didn't want anyone touching it in case they tainted the memories inside. Will didn't have a problem with her plan, the only thing that he didn't like was that she wanted to go alone and Will just wouldn't allow that.

"That's exactly what he's waiting for," he would say every time she brought the subject up.

"You really think that he would kill me if I'm alone for a few hours?" She was exasperated by the second time they had this conversation, she didn't want him to be hanging over her wherever they went even when they went back to New York. It wasn't going to make her pregnancy any less stressful and stress was the one thing that for sure was going to harm the baby.

And that was the one thing Will used on her whenever she was pushing to go somewhere alone.

"Do you really want to put our baby's life in danger?" She always caved when he said it like that but she knew that she had to see her father, even if it was just his house and his gravesite, and talk to him like she would if he really was here with her.

They finally reached an agreement, Will and Jonah would go with her to the house but Will would wait on the porch while Ronnie did what she wanted and when she was done she would let Jonah and Will in and they would all reminisce together. They would then go to Steve's gravesite to lay flowers and then visit Mike.

Will came up with the idea while he and Ronnie were lying in bed; they had just come up with the idea of Ronnie talking to her dad earlier that same day. Ronnie was thinking of what their baby would look like when Will spoke up.

"I want you to meet Mikey," he whispered to her. Ronnie blushed at that, she didn't tell him that she had already met him – if she really did – but she knew that it would be important to Will if she met his brother.

"Okay," she whispered back. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Ronnie awoke to the noise of the shower running, she looked around herself and noticed that Jonah was missing. Will was lying with his arm wrapped protectively around Ronnie, like he could save her even when asleep.

As she was thinking her stomach growled and she laughed softly, it was going to take some getting used to now that she had to eat for two. She got up to get food but whenever she moved Will's arm would tighten around her and he would mumble in his sleep, she was getting pretty annoyed when she tried moving for the fifth time and he still wouldn't move his stupid arm. She finally thought that she should wake him up in a way that she wouldn't be able to if Jonah had been in the room, she made sure that the shower was still running before turning over so she was face to face with Will.

"Hey, Will," she whispered to him quietly.

"Mmm," He mumbled, she laughed at him and kissed his nose.

"Will," she said in a low, seductive, voice that she knew he couldn't resist.

He smiled and moaned in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. When he locked eyes with her he smiled and laughed.

"I just had the best dream," he told her. She smiled and rolled over so her leg was over both of his. He grabbed her hip and cupped her cheek with his other hand, he kissed her in a way that made her toes curl. "I dreamed of our daughter," he whispered. She smiled at that and then thought about what he said.

"What makes you think that we're having a girl?" She asked him. She personally thought that they would have a boy, a beautiful boy that looked just like his daddy; it would be a perfect child. But no matter what she would be happy, as long as he/she was healthy.

"I just know," he said. She laughed and nodded, she was going to say something else but the door opened and she pulled away from him, not wanting Jonah to see them wrapped together like they were.

"Hey, are you ready?" Ronnie asked when she saw Jonah put his stuff in his suitcase and walked over to them; he sat on their bed and smiled wearily at the both of them.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said. His voice was so defeated that it broke Ronnie's heart just thinking about it, Jonah had been through so much more than any eleven year old should have gone through. She felt that this pregnancy was a blessing, this baby was sent at exactly the right time when everyone around her needed some hope. This baby was Ronnie's hope and she would do anything for her unborn child.


	33. What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 33 – June 20****th****, 2013**

**Sorry for the wait but now that it's summer I think I can update more, I will try to update my Harry Potter story in a couple of days. Thanks for your reviews and patience and on with the story… If you cry easily I'm warning you that it is a little sad and I even cried while writing it tell me what you think. If you like the quotes I can tell you who they are from if you review me…Thank you…**

(Will POV)

They left the hotel and Will could tell that Ronnie's mind was elsewhere, he was extra observant when they were outside so nothing would happen to her. He knew that he was being a little overprotective but she had to understand that after what happened with Marcus he would barely let her out of his sight, he was sick and crazy and no one knew what he was capable of.

Will knew that it was a good idea for Ronnie and Jonah to see the house where everything changed over that fateful summer and it was the main reason that they even came to Wilmington in the first place, so they could get some closure from what happened.

He wanted to take Ronnie to the cemetery so she could meet his little brother, it's not like he was forgetting him but nowadays he felt like he was slowly slipping away and he didn't like that feeling. He was a great little guy who didn't deserve what happened to him and Will knew that he would have loved Ronnie, which was why he wanted to take her to meet him.

They parked his truck in the parking lot of the beach and took off their shoes before walking on the sand; it was what they always did when any of them went on the beach.

"We're back to walking the beach," Will said to Ronnie. She smiled as she thought about that, he could tell that she was preoccupied and he didn't want her to put too much stress on the baby so he watched her facial expressions as she walked up the beach, farther from the car and closer to the house.

"Stop worrying," she said. Will looked at her a little guiltily, he didn't want to get her mad and he really did try to stop the upsetting thoughts that always came to him, he knew that the first thing he had to do was calm down. "I am okay and so is this baby, we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow that will show us a picture. You don't have to worry over every little thing, I know enough not to go somewhere alone until Marcus is caught so just stop thinking about him, please," she pleaded with him. He couldn't say no to her and she knew that so he just nodded before continuing up the path towards her house.

"Is the house going to be there?" Jonah asked. He walked a little away from them and hadn't moved his eyes from his feet since they started walking, if anything he was more nervous than Will was which seemed impossible.

"It has to be," Ronnie said. Will could tell that she was just placating herself and he knew that she was worried about it, too. The house was tiny compared to the mini mansions on either side of it and Will knew that there was a chance it could have been taken down and replaced with a better house. The house belonged to the church that much he still knew and Pastor Harris wasn't the kind of person that would keep a house as a memorial to someone that wasn't even alive anymore; he would have known that the memory of Steve was better than the house. But Will also knew that it would be very upsetting to both Ronnie and Jonah to see their old house in ruins or replaced by another.

They walked together in silence until they came to the end, the house wasn't there. A new three floor house was in its place and as soon as they stopped Ronnie let out a wail and fell to her knees at the sight before her. Jonah did the same thing, but all Will could do was stare. He knew that the memories were still with all of them but it still hurt to see a new house where the old house was.

"How could Pastor Harris let this happen?" Ronnie asked Will with tear filled eyes. He didn't want to tell her what he had been thinking as they walked up here but he knew that Ronnie needed an answer so she bent down to his knees until he was able to look in Ronnie's eyes without her bending her head up. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away while telling himself not to cry, he eyed Jonah to make sure that he was listening to what Will was about to say.

"I don't think Pastor Harris had much of a choice in this matter," he said. "This house belonged to the church but he couldn't keep it up as a memorial to Steve, the memories will always be with us and just because this house was demolished and replaced doesn't mean that those memories will go away. They are with us just like every other one, don't forget that. If you want to talk to your dad why don't you visit his grave?" He asked her. He knew that she needed the closure now more than ever and when she nodded at his suggestion he couldn't be any happier.

They stood up and walked fast towards the truck, since the house was gone there was no reason for them to be here. The walk was mostly silent except for a couple of sniffs from both Ronnie and Jonah. Will drove them to the cemetery where they walked in between gravestones trying to find Steve, Will knew where his brother was, right under a big willow tree that casted shade over Mikey no matter what the season was. His family had requested that sight especially for Mikey since he loved the shade, loved to just sit in it and enjoy the summer breeze.

"Is this the only cemetery in Wilmington?" Ronnie asked as the searched for her father.

"Yeah, except for some old ones this was the main one," he told her. She nodded before walking a little faster, Jonah was ahead of them staring into one of the stones, they didn't think much of it until they met up with him and he still hadn't moved.

**Steve Keith Miller**

Under that was his date of birth and his date of death, but above his name was a beautiful quote that Pastor Harris had picked out.

"**One good thing about music is that when it hits you, you feel no pain."**

"Oh, my God," Ronnie was crying by now and she knelt down and placed her hand on the stone while she placed the other on Jonah's shoulder. Will knew that they wanted to be alone so he walked towards the willow tree to talk to his little brother.

(Ronnie POV)

"Hi, daddy," Ronnie cried to him. She knew that the hormones from her pregnancy were messing up her whole system but she didn't try to stop the tears that were now flowing down her face.

"I went to visit the house but it was taken down a while ago, I just feel like everything with you, every place we visited as a family is gone and the memories are slowly going with them," she took a deep breath to regain at least some control. "I wanted to tell you something," she wiped the tears away before going on. "I'm pregnant, I know that even though I'm 18 you wouldn't have been ashamed of me and I know that you would've been a great grandpa to my baby," she cried. Jonah was sitting next to her wiping his eyes; she could see his little shoulders shaking.

"When I found out you were sick I knew that you would never be able to hold your grandchildren or see me get married, which never hurt me as much as when I found out I was pregnant. What I want more than anything is to see you hold my son or daughter and walk me down the aisle.

"Will and I got our own apartment in New York and he proposed to me on the first night we were there. I just want you to walk me down the aisle towards him but I know that will never happen, it breaks my heart to know that I will never see you again or hear you laugh, I just don't know why this happened to someone as great as you. I just want you to know that I am always thinking about you and what we had together, I'm in Julliard and every day I perform I always think of you and how proud of me you were no matter what I did. You were a great parent and I just wish that I could be half as good of a parent as you were to me and Jonah," she let all the tears leave. Ronnie couldn't hold in the wails that came with them, she tried to be quiet so Jonah could talk to him, also.

"Daddy, I miss you so much. I know that Brian is trying his best in raising me but every time I think of him I think of you and how much I need you but I know that you are never coming back and that makes me sad all the time. When my friends talk about their family and how great their dads are and what they do over the weekend I always have to leave because I can't talk about you to my friends because they don't understand what I went through and I don't want them to, I wouldn't put this on anyone I know," Jonah cried for a minute before continuing on. "I miss you so much, Daddy, I just want you back," and he cried. He leaned on Ronnie and as they stared at the words on the gravestone they let the tears out like they had been wanting to since he died. They cried for a couple of minutes before they were dried out of tears and Ronnie looked up to see Will sitting beside a gravestone under a tree and talking to it, she knew that it had to be Mikey so she told Jonah to stay there and walked towards Will.

"She's great to me and I know that you would've loved her, and you would've been an amazing uncle. I just wish that you were here with me, it would help a lot with our crazy parents," he laughed and Ronnie was amazed that she didn't hear any tears in his voice but she did hear a sadness that broke her heart all over again.

"Hey, Will," she said as she got closer. He jumped and looked towards her, when he saw the tears on her face he opened his arms and she fell into them. They looked together towards the stone and she saw the words on it.

"**Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown and puts away childish things, childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."**

"I want you to meet Mikey, Ronnie," he smiled at her. She couldn't keep it in any more.

"I've already met him," she said and when he looked confused she told him about the story of when she was in the hospital and how she still wasn't sure of what happened but she knew that something did happen. "He was so sweet to me and I know that he liked me, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think I was crazy," she said to him. He looked at her for a moment before they sat and stared at the stone. Life was sometimes cruel but she couldn't be happier than when she was with Will and her brother.

Something weighed on Ronnie's mind since they had come to Wilmington and especially since she found out about her pregnancy. She just had to tell Will.

"I want to move to Wilmington, permanently."


	34. Heart's Content

**Chapter 34 – July 21****st****, 2013**

(Ronnie POV)

It had been a month since Ronnie went to the cemetery with Will and Jonah, Will hadn't mentioned anything about what she told him but she had a feeling that whenever he got quiet that he was thinking about it but she just didn't know what side he was leaning towards.

She had a feeling that he wanted to live in his hometown more than he wanted to move to New York, it was where he grew up and she knew that no matter what happened that he would always cherish this place. To her, this was the place where she grew to love her father again and grew to accept him for who he was and she could never forget that.

Also, her father was here. She always felt bad when she couldn't visit him and talk to him more often and she felt like when she was here, in Wilmington, that she was closer to her dad than when she was in another state. Especially now that the house had been demolished and there really wasn't any memorial to her father she felt like he was slowly slipping away, she could remember his smile or the way that he just sat on the couch beside her when he was sick and read his bible as well as she used to. It broke her heart when she realized that she was forgetting the simple things about him and the place that he used to call home, she just had to be closer to him, which was the only way she felt like he was with her.

Will wouldn't stop worrying about Ronnie and the pregnancy, it was starting to really annoy her that he wouldn't let her out of his sight for longer than a trip to the bathroom, which he still accompanied her to but at least he drew the line at coming in.

Jonah was just enthusiastic about the idea of a baby inside Ronnie's stomach, at first he was curious as to how it got in there but she didn't want to give an eleven year old the sex talk, she preferred leaving that to her mom.

Today the three of them were going to go for a walk on the beach, it was something they did when they all had to think of something and it made Ronnie feel calm that's for sure.

"You okay in there?" Will was knocking on the bathroom door that Ronnie was changing behind; she rolled her eyes before putting her shirt on.

"Yes, you don't have to worry," she sighed loudly. He sure did know how to worry about her but she knew that she had to talk to him about it or she was going to do something she might regret, she had way too many hormones inside her to think properly at the moment.

"I always will," she heard him mumble on the other side of the door. She smiled and opened the door to see him standing on the other side in shorts and a button down shirt, might've been a simple outfit choice but she was biting her lip to keep from jumping him. He was too sexy for his own good.

She motioned for him to go into the bathroom and, with a kiss, he did. She sat down next to Jonah who was watching cartoons; she had to watch him to make sure that he was blinking that's how intently he was looking at the TV.

"You excited to go to the beach today?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Will said that he would get me ice cream," he said happily. She laughed at that, one of the only things that made him happy was an ice cream cone in a cup; he could live on those things.

"Well that's good – "

She was going to say more but a sharp pain pierced her stomach and Ronnie doubled over in pain screaming out. Will rushed out of the bathroom without a shirt and grabbed Ronnie on the shoulders.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

Ronnie couldn't say anything but scream at the pain; it felt like someone had taken a knife to her stomach and just let it sit there.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked her. She nodded knowing that something was seriously wrong; she just hoped that the baby was going to be alright.

-TLSC-

"God, what is taking so long?" Will was starting to get impatient, Ronnie could tell. She was laying on the cot just watching him, she knew that if she did start thinking of what was happening that she would think of all the bad things that could happen and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle that.

Jonah was waiting in the waiting room, she didn't want him to be in the same room if something was seriously wrong with her, he needed to hear it from her and she had to have time to think of what to say.

They had been waiting twenty minutes before the doctor arrived to take tests and find out why she was in so much pain and then they took an ultrasound of her stomach to make sure the baby was alright and Ronnie didn't miscarry, she was thankful that she didn't. Now they were waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results, he had warned that it would take a long time and that they could go back to the hotel and he would call but Will had adamantly refused knowing that he would just worry that much longer.

Half an hour later the door finally opened and their doctor came through.

"Okay, we've got the test results and I wanted to start by saying that it's not good," the doctor tried to reassure them but Ronnie's heart sped up at the thought that something was actually wrong.

"The results came back and they said that you have a case called Placenta Previa, which is where the placenta is partially covering the cervix and that's a huge problem during delivery. In your case the placenta is attached to the lower area of your uterus besides the top or side, which is normal. With Placenta Previa it can cause severe bleeding before or during the delivery."

It was silent as both Will and Ronnie digested what that meant, a lot of the words neither one of them understood.

"What does that mean for Ronnie and the baby?" Will asked hesitantly.

"It means that Ronnie runs the risk of hemorrhaging during the delivery and could die…and so could the baby," the doctor said quietly. Ronnie looked at Will wit wide eyes, this couldn't be happening, was all that was going through her head.

"Is there anything we can do to make sure that doesn't happen?" Will seemed to be in denial, even Ronnie could tell that this was going to be hard and that she was most likely going to die.

"No, this kind of thing cannot be cured by eating the right things or exercising more. It has to be dealt with by taking it easy and being on bed rest, I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"How are we able to save the baby and Ronnie?" Will asked.

"If there is a lot of bleeding then we will have to do a C-Section even if the baby is not fully grown and then we will have to give the baby medication to make sure that their lungs grow appropriately."

Ronnie was speechless and when the doctor asked if they had any question she shook her head, Will had asked all the important ones and the one question that Ronnie was thinking she knew that the doctor didn't have an answer for.

_Why me?_

-TLSC-

"You're going to have to take it easy from now on," Will told her on the walk home. Jonah was racing ahead of them and Ronnie couldn't be happier that he didn't know what was going on. When he asked if she was alright she told him that everything was going to be okay and she firmly believed in that. Will didn't like that she lied to Jonah but she didn't want him to worry about something that she could barely understand.

"I'm not an invalid," she mumbled to him. She knew that no matter what she did say that he would make her stay in their hotel room and she also knew that she would go crazy looking at those peach covered walls in their room for the rest of their trip.

"Well that's too bad because I'm going to be treating you like one from now on," he told her. She knew that in less stressful times he would have rolled his eyes and perhaps laughed but this situation would sure take the toll on Will.

"I'm not staying in that hotel room when a big reason I came here was so I could enjoy the beach and walk along the shore like we used to," she told him. He just shook her head and Ronnie rolled her eyes, this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"And I don't want you to get hurt," he told her. She pulled him to a stop and looked up at his eyes that used to be full of love but were now so full of worry there was no room for any other feeling.

"I love you for caring and making sure I don't get hurt but the doctor said to take it easy and that doesn't mean bed rest," she told him stubbornly.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" He asked her, his voice exasperated. She bit her lip and nodded, she was scared that he would get mad at her or something but he just looked away and then down at her again.

"Okay, three walks on the beach per day and that's all," he allowed. She sighed before nodding, she knew that was all he was capable of giving her at the moment.

She placed her hands on her slowly growing stomach, she was almost three months along and her stomach was just a little bump but she still liked to place her hands on it and imagine what her baby would look like. She didn't want to think of the fact that she might not be around the baby to see it grow or to be around Will when he was a father, she refused to accept that. No matter what she would be there for her son/daughter to help them through the bad times and the good ones, she would be a good mother and she wouldn't disappoint Will.

She would do anything for the baby inside her and the man she loved.


	35. All I've Ever Needed

**A/N If you are interested in The Mortal Instruments or The Twilight Saga please go to Facebook and like Fans of The Mortal Instruments and Fans of The Twilight Saga for great pictures! Don't forget another page I have that is Liam Hemsworth and Miley Cyrus for more amazing pictures from their movies and twitter pages!**

**Chapter 35 – All I've Ever Needed (Nikki Reed and Paul McDonald)**

**August 1, 2013 (Ronnie POV)**

It was the first day of August and another day closer to Ronnie's birthday, she had a feeling that Will and Jonah were planning something behind her back but she didn't have the energy to stop them or ask them what it was. If they wanted to do something special for her than she wasn't going to hold them back.

The Marcus situation had gotten better, or worse depending on your point of view. They hadn't heard or seen anything from Marcus and it was good because it made Ronnie feel better but it was also bad because at the same time that it made Ronnie breathe a sigh of relief she felt like she was being watched, which wasn't a good feeling. She felt like the hairs on the back of her neck were raising whenever she was out with Will and Jonah but she hadn't told Will any of her fears since he would make her stay inside all day and that would only make Ronnie crazy.

For the past few weeks Ronnie and Will have taken Jonah to the beach with Galadriel who was being their official tour guide even though they had been there before. It made Ronnie feel good to be with friends and act normal, even for a short time.

Ronnie and Will still hadn't told anyone besides Jonah that she was pregnant, Ronnie didn't want to jinx it and wanted to wait a little longer but she could tell that whenever they did talk about it Will was just kicking himself not to yell it from the rooftops. He got this glint in his eyes whenever he said the word baby that made Ronnie think he was happy to be a parent. She knew that if she told anyone it would be a matter of time for the news to get to Will's parents and she didn't want them to think she was forcing Will to stay with her so he could take care of his child, she knew that Susan thought she was with Will for his money and her being pregnant wasn't going to help that situation.

"Does it matter what she says?" Will asked after the thousandth time that she explained her reasoning to keep the pregnancy a secret for the meanwhile.

"I don't like it but yeah it does matter. When we have holidays or vacation or whenever we spend time with them I'll know what they really think of me, at least your mom. And if she says something bad about me like I'm only with you for the money what will you do?" She asked him. She was just challenging him to say something that she could call him out on.

"I wouldn't talk to them or let them near our child that's for sure," he told her. She threw her hands up in the air for confirmation and began walking away when he grabbed her shoulder, gently, and made sure she stayed by the bed. At the moment, Jonah was in the bathroom taking a shower so they were all alone. "But I want to make sure that they would say that before we leave and don't tell them. I know that they want grandchildren, especially since Mikey died and I think this would be a great way for you to bond with my mother," he explained. She shook her head and looked away not wanting to cave in but knowing that he was going to make her.

"I really think your mom is leaning towards Megan, the married child, to get pregnant first, not her youngest son who isn't even married yet!" She was starting to raise her voice and had to control herself before she could look at him.

"You know what you sound like right now? A mother and my mom would be able to help you along with your own mom," Will tried to tell her.

"I sound like a mother because I am going to be one and I know how I would feel if our son came home when he was only nineteen and told us that he was going to have a baby," she told him strongly.

"But we're engaged, doesn't that count for anything?" He asked her quietly. She could see that she hurt his feelings but before she could say anything to make up for her outburst Jonah came out of the bathroom and lay down on his bed. They couldn't have this conversation with him awake so they looked at each other pointedly before getting on the bed and watching television with Jonah, that wasn't the last time Will would bring up the baby.

When they were on the beach the next day and Jonah was playing in the water Will brought the subject up again.

"Are you just going to keep hounding me until I say yes?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Hounding? I am not hounding you?" He asked shocked but she just eyed him until he nodded his head yes.

"That's what I thought. I was thinking about it last night and I think we can give it a go but Jonah's coming with this time, that'll at least force your mom to keep her voice quiet and not to vent on me," she told him. He nodded before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I thought you would be harder to convince," he murmured.

"I just don't want you annoying me every day of our vacation because you want to see your parents." She smiled at him and he squeezed her hip, she was sitting in between his legs on a towel and his hands were inconspicuously leaning against her belly. She could tell that he loved touching her stomach and ever since he had found out they were going to be parents he had been touching her there every chance he got.

After a few more hours Jonah came running up to them saying that he was tired and wanted to get something to drink. Will and Ronnie took him to the restaurant that Ronnie had enjoyed last time when she was with Galadriel, the one with the really good milkshake. When they took their seats Ronnie had a flash to the last time they were here and Marcus strutting into the place with Teddy and Lance at his sides acting like they owned the place. She felt a chill and looked behind her to make sure that it was just a weird feeling before turning back to Will who was staring at her curiously.

"Nothing," she said before he had a chance to ask. He let it go but she could see that he was just doing that for the sake of Jonah, he didn't want to get into anything here in a public place.

"So what's good here?" Jonah asked while perusing the menu.

"Galadriel said that the fries are really good," Ronnie suggested. Will smiled before telling Jonah all about the food, Ronnie grinned at the look on his face when he was talking to Jonah. He had such an animated look that she just wanted to laugh, in a way Ronnie could see how Will would be with their child and she suddenly felt better about everything, like a weight was taken off her shoulder. It was good to laugh every once in a while, it made everything just seem that much funnier and better.

When the waitress came by Ronnie just ordered the milkshake again and Will and Jonah both ordered burgers, she smiled at that. Some things would never change no matter where you were in the world.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked her.

"Just how lucky I am," she told him. He smiled before going back into conversation with Jonah and that's how it was throughout their lunch, Will would talk to both of them and Ronnie would watch Will and Jonah when they were talking. She couldn't get over how fast things changed but they changed all for the better.

Lunch went on for about a half an hour before Will called his parents and asked if he could come over, she could see by his expression that his mom had said something to make him mad but he didn't comment on it and when she asked what it was he avoided her question. She sighed and got up, they thanked their waitress and got in the car ready for whatever was going to come.

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked as they were driving. He had asked every two minutes since they pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. She shook her head before smiling at him.

"Yes, the only thing I don't like is that my mom is going to be the last one to know," she told him. She didn't want her mom to feel left out but she also felt that this kind of news just wasn't something you said over the phone.

"You know what they say, best for last." Will smiled at her before turning back to the road. For some strange reason that did make her feel better and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

They pulled up to the mansion like before and got out of the car. Will held her hand and she had placed her hand on Jonah's shoulder so she could feel some sort of calm, she wished that she could put her hand on her stomach since that was the best way to calm her down these days but she didn't want to give anything away so early.

Will looked at her and opened the door.

**A/N Make sure to follow me on Twitter if you have any questions on the next update or anything, you can message me on there any time! AlisonGLee2011**


	36. Don't Run Away

**Chapter 36 – Don't Run Away**

**August 1, 2013**

_Recap: Ronnie and Will are pregnant and engaged but when they went to his parents' house a huge fiasco started and they hadn't told Susan and Tom anything yet. Ronnie and Will have decided that they will move to Wilmington permanently. Ronnie was attacked behind the bathrooms at the beach by Marcus and he hasn't been caught. Ronnie and Will have also visited Steve and Mikey's graves and talked to them about their lives._

Will waited patiently in the entrance to the living room not wanting to give out their positions so quickly but also wanting to get it over with so he wouldn't have to think of it. Finally he took a deep breath, looked at Ronnie and Jonah before shouting up the staircase.

"Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you," he yelled. Right away he heard scrambling and saw his dad rush down the stairs with a relieved look on his face like he wasn't so sure he would ever see Will again, which he probably was thinking. Susan walked slowly behind Tom not knowing what to do that much was clear. She looked hopeful but when she saw Ronnie and Jonah the hope just drained out of her face and that was enough to set Will's teeth on edge but he had to force himself to calm down before gesturing towards Ronnie and Jonah and then to living room.

"Can we all talk?" He asked hesitantly. As much as his parents annoyed him lately he didn't want them to be mad at him but nothing they could say would change his mind about his child and his wife-to-be.

Tom looked at Jonah and motioned towards the patio where he kept his airplanes. "Would you like to play with one while we all talk?" Tom asked in the voice that he would usually use for Mikey, it was a voice that Will had missed so much that he felt like closing his eyes and just enjoy the sound of his dad. Jonah nodded before following Tom out, Ronnie and Will followed Susan to the living room and sat on separate couches. It was quiet until Tom came out and sat next to Susan across from Will and Ronnie.

Will was holding Ronnie's hand in a way that pleaded with her silently to help him through this speech and when she squeezed his hand he knew that she would always be with him helping him through all the stress that was sure to come. Will sighed before beginning what would inevitably be a long night.

"First off, Ronnie was in the hospital at the beginning of the summer a little while after we saw you last," he told them. Tom looked concerned but Susan didn't look like it was valid information and that made Will just want to start screaming but he kept that in while he looked at his dad.

"What happened?" Tom asked, he looked scared as he looked at Ronnie. It was like he was looking for something that wasn't obvious that would explain why she was in the hospital.

"She was jumped outside of the bathrooms at the beach and I had to rush her to the hospital," Will explained not wanting to bring Marcus' name up. He would if they asked but he didn't feel like bringing that stuff back into the conversation when his mom was just getting over the whole wedding fiasco.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" He asked her. Will was pleased to note that he didn't notice anything but normal curiosity in the way his dad asked the question, he seemed generally scared of the thought of something bad happening to Ronnie.

"Yes, thank you," she said. She couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to be polite to them to the point of formal but every time she looked at Susan she felt like she was back in school in the principal's office being reprimanded for doing something bad.

"That's good," Tom said. He seemed relieved and then looked at Will again, curiosity coming back into his expression. "If that's all good than what else happened. I can tell by your expressions, Will, that something happened but I can't tell what it is," Tom continued. Will looked at Ronnie needing to get the strength she always had before chickening out. She nodded and just for good measure he looked at her stomach thinking of what their baby would look like when they popped out, he didn't care at the moment if he gave anything away since he was just going to tell them.

"We're pregnant," he announced before he could back out. Ronnie blanched before looking at Susan who was just as white; Will looked at Tom who had an earsplitting grin on his face.

"We're going to be grandparents," he whispered with the smile still lighting up his face. Ronnie and Will looked at Susan who was still sitting on the couch staring at them like they had just told her that they killed her pet dog. Will knew this was not going to be good. They all waited for her to say something and when she finally did Will wished that she had just kept quiet.

"What?" She asked them, when they repeated the words 'we're pregnant' and Susan was sure that she hadn't misunderstood them she leapt to her feet glaring at Ronnie.

"What? You couldn't get enough money out of Will by pretending to love him; you just had to get pregnant in the meantime, didn't you!" She was shouting by this point and Ronnie just took it with no change in her expression but Will's fists were clenching in anger knowing that if he didn't leave soon he would do or say something he might regret.

"I love him," Ronnie whispered as if this would fix everything.

"No you don't. I've seen girls like you before and I know that you are just with Will to get the money, you gold-digging whore!" She screamed the last word at Ronnie and that was the last straw for Will, he stood up and knocked the coffee table to side in his anger.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He yelled back at her. Susan looked affronted at what he had said.

"You're seriously going to stay with her to take care of a baby that's probably not even yours? She's just with you for the money and I've tried to tell you before but you haven't listened to me and now you're going to bring an innocent baby into this mess that you call a relationship and the baby's probably not yours!" She shrieked. Will looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time; he couldn't believe what he was hearing and that it was coming out of his mom's mouth in the first place.

"I love Ronnie and I don't care what you say because I know that she loves me, also. There's nothing you can say or do that will ever change my feelings for her. I know that the baby is mine and I will take care of it and be there for it like you weren't!" He yelled, his mom looked scared but his dad just looked ashamed and Will knew that he would regret that in the morning but he looked at his mom and said everything he had wanted to say before he could run away.

"I didn't tell you this the last time we were here but I proposed to Ronnie that first night we had our apartment and she said yes. We're getting married and if you don't accept this relationship then I don't want you there and I don't want you to be a part of my child's life," he told her. He made sure that she understood what he was saying before he took Ronnie's hand and pulled her to the door and called Jonah on the way.

"I know that you don't think Ronnie is from the proper family but I don't think that it should matter if she is first class or not. I've never wanted to be with one of those girls that thinks she's so much better than others, I love Ronnie and I love who she is and I would think that would be enough for you but it's not and I don't know what else I could do that would make you happy, mom," he told her. She looked ashamed and guilty for one second before she wiped her face clean and he knew nothing he could say would change her mind. He shook his head before turning to his dad.

"If you accept this than I don't want you to be excluded from my baby's life just because of mom. If you want to come to my wedding than talk to me but I can't have her there and ruin the day for me," he said quietly. Susan looked like she was about to say something but decided against it before Will called for Jonah and they left the place with their heads up and their spirits high.

Ronnie knew that nothing she could've said would have affected his parents and everything Will said came right out of her mouth.


	37. Acceptance

**Chapter 37 – Acceptance**

**August 1, 2013**

_Recap: Ronnie and Will went to his parents' house to tell them that they are married and expecting their first child but nothing went as they wanted it to. Susan freaked out on Ronnie calling her names and yelling that she was just with Will for the money. Will went off on his mom and said that if they can't accept his relationship he didn't want to see them anymore._

**(Will POV)**

Will jumped into his truck with Ronnie and Jonah next to him, he was breathing heavily and he could feel Ronnie's eyes on him making sure that he wouldn't break. He sighed before starting the truck up and backing out of his childhood home.

The drive home was quiet and full of tension, at least for Will and Ronnie, he didn't know if Jonah knew what, if anything, was going on. Will tried not to show any signs that something was wrong but he couldn't help the tightening of his fingers around his steering wheel and the way his jaw clenched when he thought back to the way his mom shouted at Ronnie.

When they got to the hotel Will and Ronnie had to help Jonah out of the truck and they walked to their room quietly. When they were in the elevator Jonah looked from Will to Ronnie and asked in a scared voice.

"Is something wrong?" Will and Ronnie looked at each other before Ronnie sank down to her knees so she was eye level with Jonah and took his hands in both of hers.

"No, we're okay and that's all that matters," she told him. Will knew that she didn't like to lie to Jonah but he also knew that she liked to keep him out of things that would only hurt or confuse him.

"Okay," he told her. Ronnie pulled him to her chest and for the rest of the ride up to their floor she held him trying to say without words that everything was going to be fine.

When they were in the room Jonah went straight to the TV to put on his favorite show and Will and Ronnie walked to the balcony so they could get some privacy.

"How are you?" He asked her as he pulled her into his arms like she had done with Jonah but this time he didn't want to let go.

"I'm fine," she sighed before wrapping her arms around him. They stood like that for a minute before he pulled away so he could see her face.

"You can't be fine, after that disastrous attempt to talk to my parents I know I wish I was somewhere else right now," he told her with a sigh. She looked at him with eyes filled with love and it seemed like they were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered.

"I'm fine because I have you, I have Jonah, and we are going to have a wonderful baby, I couldn't be any happier. Sure I wish that your mom liked me and wanted to know me better but just because she called me all those names doesn't mean I'm going to curl up in a ball and forget the world," she said adamantly.

"I love you for that but I don't want you to go through so much trouble to hide your feelings from me. You are going to be my wife and mother of my child, I want you to tell me how you feel and not to hide things from me," he told her. He wasn't letting her off the hook, he knew that she was the kind of girl that would act like she was strong but inside she was hanging on by a thread.

"You really want to know how I feel?" When he nodded she continued, "I felt like garbage when your mom talked to me like that. I just wanted to run away, I've never been spoken to like that. Sure I've been yelled at, multiple times but I've never been called a slut and a whore all from one person, or anyone. It just made me feel like I was nothing."

Will looked at her for a second after she was finished and finally pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "You're everything to me and I don't want you to think down on yourself just because my mom said some things to you. None of it was true and right now I'm happier with her out of my life and not stressing me and you out any longer," he told her. She nodded and they held each other for a little while before they pulled apart so they could call in dinner.

When it arrived and they were eating on their beds before the TV Will looked at her as if he just remembered something. "What do you want to do on your birthday?" He asked her. She pursed her lips, she totally forgot that her birthday was coming up.

"Nothing big," she told him firmly. He hesitated before agreeing with her, he didn't want to stress her out and her birthday was the one day that she could do what she wanted and he wouldn't take that away from her. "As long as it's nothing big I don't mind," she told him and he nodded before thinking of some ideas that would make her happy. Before he could really start to think a knock came to the door of their hotel room, Will looked curiously at Ronnie before getting up and walking to the door. He looked through the peephole and what he saw nearly made his heart stop.

"It's my dad," he said quietly, he was surprised that Ronnie heard him.

"What? Why's he here?" She asked him, he shrugged before opening the door and looking at his dad.

"Dad? What's going on?" He asked. Tom looked tense as if he was didn't want to talk to Will.

"I just wanted to make sure that you guys were okay, you left in a bit of a rush," he explained. Will didn't buy it and he could tell that Tom knew. "Can I talk to you and Ronnie alone?" He asked. Will looked back at Ronnie who was standing a little ways behind Will, they exchanged a few looks before he nodded to his father.

"Jonah, we're just going to be outside the door if you need us," Ronnie told her brother. He nodded, he was too preoccupied with what was on the TV to care much about what was going on around him, Ronnie had never been more thankful of that.

"What's going on?" Will asked again when the three of them were outside of the room. He didn't want to beat around the bush, he wanted to know the real reason his father was here so he could leave, Will didn't have a good feeling about this visit.

"I needed to tell you that even though your mom is hesitant about this relationship she doesn't want to be cut out of your life forever, Will. That's just cruel to do to her after she lost Mikey, she needs her family and I don't know what will happen to her if she loses both of her sons." Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his father seriously blaming him for this fight when he tried to get his mom to like Ronnie so many times that he lost count?

"I don't want to do this but I have no choice, why would I want someone in my life that doesn't even like the choices that I make?" He asked rhetorically.

"Because she's your mother and you need her in your life and she needs you," Tom told him.

"If she needed me than why does she keep pushing me away?" Will asked. He looked at Ronnie who was standing quietly next to him with her hand on his back to make sure that he knew she was there for him.

"She's scared of losing you, Will, you met an extraordinary woman and every time you visit you come with news that you're growing up and I think it scares your mom, especially when she hears that you're going to have a baby _and_ you're going to get married. It scares her and I know that she just doesn't want you to grow up. I think she always hoped that you would go back to Ashley because, even though you were with her for so long, we knew that it would never be serious with her and that was a sense of comfort to your mother."

Will shook his head, he understood a little but the reason behind her hatred of Ronnie still made him angry. "If she doesn't get over this than she's not going to have a son, I don't want her hating my life just because I'm growing up. She needs to move on and understand that I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm almost twenty, she needs to let go," Will said. He didn't say it rude but he said it in a way that Tom knew he wasn't going to cave and see his mom.

"Alright, I'll tell her that," he said. When the three of them were quiet for a moment longer Tom turned to Ronnie and motioned towards her stomach, "I am truly happy for you, Ronnie, don't forget that," Tom told her. Ronnie nodded and pulled him in for a hug before he nodded to Will and left, Will turned to Ronnie only to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked, scared that something was wrong with the baby.

"Oh, Will," she said before pulling him in towards her. He didn't know what was going through her head but he held her until she sniffled and told him that she was going to be okay. He looked her in the eyes so he knew that she was telling the truth and they went to enjoy their meal.


	38. Confrontation

**Chapter 38 – Confrontation**

**August 19****th****, 2013**

_Recap: Will and Ronnie told his parents about the engagement and the baby but it didn't go well and when they return to the hotel Will's father comes to them. He tells the reason he thinks Susan doesn't like Ronnie – that she is taking Susan's only son away from her._

**(Ronnie POV)**

It had been just over two weeks since the unfortunate incident with Will's parents and there had been no sign of them since Tom came and talked to Will. Everything was getting back to normal for the both of them – they had gone to the beach with Jonah, enjoyed evening strolls together while Jonah was asleep – but no matter what they were doing there was always a tension between the two of them that Ronnie knew wouldn't go away with time.

Ronnie also knew the reason behind the sudden tension – Susan and Tom. After Tom left that night it had been awkward for the rest of the night and as soon as it got late enough that it was acceptable Will laid down and pretended to be sleeping, Ronnie had known that he was lying but she also had the feeling that he didn't want to be bothered so she didn't.

Ronnie wanted Will to talk to his mom; it was the only way that he would ever get some peace after what his father had said to him.

Tomorrow would be Ronnie's 19th birthday, Will had asked multiple times what she wanted to do for her birthday but she had never given him a solid answer. She had something she wanted to do before she could think about celebrating something as simple as her birthday.

She woke up to Will's arm wrapped around her stomach and his breathing on her hair, she loved when she would wake up like this, it was one of the best things about staying in Wilmington with him. They could wake up and go to bed together and no one could tell them otherwise. She could also hear snoring but she knew that wasn't from Will – Jonah had gotten the worst from their father – the snoring.

She slowly eased her way from under Will and went to the bathroom. She always liked to look at herself in the mirror – not really herself as much as her belly and how much it was growing. She never thought she would be one of those girls that would look at her belly constantly but she couldn't help herself, between all the pain that had happened in the past couple weeks this miracle had grown in side herself and she couldn't stop being so amazed with the result.

She took a shower and got dressed in something that showed off her stomach, she was now almost three and a half months pregnant and had a bump that couldn't be disguised anymore. She had already seen one doctor in Wilmington that had prescribed her with the medicine that would make sure her baby was born healthy.

Ronnie was wearing a maternity dress that she and Will had picked up from a store, the dress was a yellow and one of the most girly things she had ever worn – not counting the dress she had worn to Megan's wedding.

Ronnie made sure that she had her shoes and wallet with her before she left the hotel, Will and Jonah were both sleeping. She had something to do that she had to do alone and she didn't want to worry Will or have him think he had to come with her or something.

Ronnie got in Will's truck, she knew how to drive it since it wasn't a stick but she was still wary. She was just glad that she didn't have to worry about traffic since Wilmington rarely ever saw any. She knew, sort of, the direction to where she wanted to go, she had never driven there herself but she didn't really think she would get lost in such a small town.

-TLSC-

Ronnie pulled up to the white mansion that had so intimidated her the first time she had showed up. She had never thought that she would willingly show up on her own – especially without Will. But this time it was different, she knew that if Will came with her it would just end up in an argument and she didn't think that she could handle that right now, it would be best if she was alone.

She knocked on the door and held her breath while she tried to listen to anything inside that would give her a clue that someone was home. She was just about to leave when the door opened and she was face to face with someone that had terrified her for over a year now.

Susan Blakelee.

-TLSC-

"What are you doing here?" Susan asked when she saw Ronnie standing outside of her door. Ronnie smiled at her not really knowing where to start this conversation. This would be the first time that she had talked to Will's parents since they had met all that time ago.

"I need to talk to you," Ronnie said. She thought it was the best way to get something out of Susan.

"Did something happen to Will?" For the first time Ronnie saw a sign of fear and worry cross her expression but it was gone as soon as it had shown up.

"No, but I do need to talk to you about him," she said.

"Alright," Susan said reluctantly. She opened the door wider and Ronnie walked in after Susan.

They sat down on the couches and Susan just stared at her, waiting for Ronnie to say something first. Ronnie took a deep breath before she continued.

"I don't know if he told you but Tom came to visit us at the hotel after we left here the last time. He talked to Will and I, he made good points on why you don't like me and have never given me a chance or gotten to know me, something I haven't understood since the very beginning," Ronnie took a breath and gave Susan a chance to say something but she just kept quiet and kept staring at Ronnie. "He said that, since the death of Mikey, that you don't want to let Will go and I understand that. Will is your only son and now he is your youngest and it's something that I am soon going to understand. What I don't understand is why you won't give me a chance, I'm going to marry your son and I'm going to have his baby, shouldn't that mean that we have to get along. It doesn't scare you that if you keep this up you may never know your own grandchild?" Ronnie stopped talking and just stared at Susan waiting for her to say something and finally she did.

"I don't want my son wasting his time with someone that is just with him for his money and I don't want you to deny it anymore," she ignored when Ronnie shook her head. "I know that he is blinded by your beauty but I can see right through you," she said adamantly.

"You know that it's not true, you just don't want to lose your only son! He's growing up too fast in your eyes, he's nineteen and he's getting married and going to have a baby, it's fast and I know that better than anyone but I wouldn't change a thing about what's happened in the last year," Ronnie said. She could see something changing in Susan's expressions.

Susan shook her head and stood up to walk out of the room but Ronnie caught her by the arm before she could.

"You are not going to walk away. For a year I have wondered why you hate me, I don't drink, curse, or do drugs, any mom would be happy to have someone like me with their son but you never seem like you like me. I think I deserve to know why you don't," Ronnie was almost yelling at this point. She didn't want to lose control but she was getting really close to doing just that.

Susan looked at her for a moment before she shook Ronnie's hand off her arm, "You are low class, and you have been from the beginning, I have always been protective of Will and especially after the death of his little brother," she took a deep breath before going on. "I don't think anything will change how I am about my children. I want them to be happy but I don't want to see them hurt," Susan said the last sentence quietly, Ronnie barely heard her.

"I love Will with everything in me, I would never hurt him like I would never hurt anyone in my family. Will is the kind of man that I didn't know existed; he is so sweet to me and makes me feel beautiful every day. I never imagined that I would be having a baby when I'm so young but I wouldn't change it because this is part of me and a part of Will, it's a miracle and I would never take advantage of it. I just don't understand how you can't grasp that fact," Ronnie told Susan desperately.

When it didn't seem like Susan was going to listen to her Ronnie pulled something out of her pocket that she had stuffed in there before she left the hotel room, she had a feeling she might need it.

"Will and I have gone to the doctor when I was about two months along and this was taken at the last appointment, it's a sonogram. I want to give it to you so you know what you're going to miss if you don't change your feelings and at least get to know me. I'm not saying that we have to get along but wouldn't you rather be in your son's life, be there for the birth of his first child and for his wedding?"

She gave the picture to Susan who took it reluctantly and looked at the little picture in awe, Ronnie was quiet for a little bit while Susan looked at the picture.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel so I can be with my fiancé. If you want to talk to Will you can just go there, I'm not going to come back and neither will Will," Ronnie told her. Susan didn't say anything so, with a last glance at her future mother in law, Ronnie turned around and headed to the truck.


	39. All of Me

**Chapter 39 – All of Me**

**August 20, 2013**

_Recap: In the last chapter Ronnie went to confront Susan about why she doesn't like her and had given Susan a sonogram of her baby and told her that if she didn't come to the hotel to apologize to the two of them that neither Will nor Ronnie would show up at the house again._

"Ronnie, wake up," Will whispered to her. She didn't move, he knew she was up by the smile on her face but she wouldn't move and he knew that if she didn't move in three seconds that he would take drastic measures to wake her up. "Ronnie, you know what I will do to you if you don't wake up," Will whispered conspiratorially.

Jonah was next to Will laughing at him, Will had woken him up early so they could wake up Ronnie together. He didn't want Jonah to miss out on waking his sister up for her nineteenth birthday.

"Why?" Ronnie grumbled. Will knew she was faking since she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"You know why," Jonah said to his sister.

When Ronnie finally opened her eyes it was to Jonah and Will leaning over her body smiling at her. She turned over to her back and stretched her arms out just wanting to get the day over with. It was her nineteenth birthday and just like all the ones before she wasn't very excited for everyone to say 'happy birthday' to her. It got annoying after so long and she wasn't really the kind of girl that would want to celebrate her own birthday but she did love celebrating others.

"Happy birthday!" Jonah and Will yelled at the same time. Ronnie smiled before sitting back up so she could see Jonah and Will better. Will put his hands over both her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss that set Ronnie's skin on fire, she knew that it would have been longer had Jonah not been standing right by them. They pulled away from each other breathless and smiling before Ronnie turned toward Jonah and pulled him into a tight hug that said more than words ever could.

"Well thank you," she told them. Jonah reached over his bed and pulled something out that was in a bag, she knew right away that it was a gift for her and she blushed before reaching for it.

"You know that you two didn't have to get me anything," Ronnie told them knowing that they wouldn't listen to her at all and that next year she would say the exact same thing but it was worth a shot to say something.

"You know that we would anyway," Will told her with a smile like he knew exactly what was going through her head.

She shook her head before pulling out the tissue wrapped present. She looked at it for a second and then back at Jonah. It was the shape and weight of a necklace; she really didn't want him to have spent a lot of money on her and with an eleven year old twenty dollars was a lot of money.

"What did you do?" Ronnie asked Jonah. He just smiled at her and motioned towards the present – she knew that he was signaling for her to open it.

When she did she was surprised to see that he had given her a necklace that was clearly not designer brand but was still very beautiful and thoughtful for him. She thanked him with a hug and a kiss on the forehead (she was even more surprised when he didn't wipe off her kiss like he usually did).

"I love it," she told him. He smiled at her and handed her another present but this one was more simple – just a birthday card. It had a cake on it with a candle that was in the shape of the number 19 and inside the card were the words 'You are the best sister in the world and I wouldn't want anyone else. We have been through so much and you have made me so happy in the last year.' She smiled at him and pulled him into another hug until he whispered into her ear that he couldn't breathe and she laughed before pulling away so he could take a breath.

Will pulled her into another hug and whispered into her ear, "I'll give you my present tonight, I would rather be alone when you get it." She smiled at him and nodded in understanding feeling a little nervous with how he was keeping it to himself but she didn't want his feelings to be hurt so she kept a smile on her face and got up from the bed stretching out her legs.

This day was just getting started.

-TLSC-

When she got out of the shower it was to see Jonah and Will by the beds with smiles on their faces.

"What are we doing now?" She asked them not knowing if she really wanted to even know the answer to that question.

"We have a surprise for you so get ready," Will told her. She looked at him for a minute before reluctantly nodding and getting her shoes. Now she really didn't know what they were going to do to her.

-TLSC-

"What is this?" Ronnie asked when Will had pulled the truck over and turned it off. He just smiled before getting out of the car and helping Jonah hop out, too.

"I'm not saying anything," Will told her and motioned for her to go in front and when she did – hesitantly – she jumped when she felt hands go over her eyes so she wasn't able to see anything but the sliver of light underneath his hands – but that wasn't going to help her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. She tried to put a smile on her face but she was getting more nervous by the second that they were not doing anything. "The suspense is killing me," she joked with them. She heard Jonah's laugh but they said nothing else and she was pushed forward until she started walking on her own.

They were silent for a few more minutes before they entered what felt like a building and Will forced Ronnie to stop walking and held her still for a few seconds before taking his hands off of her eyes and she was finally able to see where the two of them had led her for the past few minutes.

It was the diner.

But that wasn't what was so great about this surprise.

Her mom was there.

-TLSC-

"Oh my God," Ronnie screamed as she ran to her mom and threw her arms around her neck and pulled her close making it hard to breathe. "What are you doing here?" Ronnie asked her. She pulled back to look at her mom like she was imagining things but when she saw that it was still her she knew that she was just acting silly and pulled back a little bit more before her mom said anything.

"Will called saying that we should come and see you or your birthday – even if you are coming home in a week," she told Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and pulled her in for a hug and quickly let go so she wouldn't hurt her. Ronnie looked at Will and saw a smile on his face that made everything in the room vanish and made her feel like they were the only two people left in the world. She couldn't believe that he had done that – she never thought that she would see her mom in this town, never.

"I can't believe you're here, it's so amazing," she said with a laugh. Kim smiled and looked back at Will.

"He sure is a great man, I couldn't imagine anyone greater for you than him," she said with knowing smile and Ronnie laughed knowing that her mom was absolutely right.

Will was perfect for her and he would make an amazing father.

-TLSC-

"Are we going to tell my mom now or later back in New York?" Ronnie asked Will.

They were sitting at the table while Kim and Brian went to the bathroom and Jonah was admiring the jukebox in the corner. No matter how many times they had come to the diner Jonah was still fascinated with the jukebox and what it was capable of.

"I think now would be better," Will told her. They had been having so much fun together, even though she would have seen her mom in less than a week it was still amazing for her to come all the way here just to be with Ronnie on her birthday. Ronnie thought that this small town held bad memories for her mom since the death of her father but she felt proud seeing her mom handle it all with care. It didn't seem to bother her mom at all – after shepherding her kids across states and then coming back for her ex-husbands funeral Ronnie really thought that her mom was handling being back very well.

"Okay, when she gets back then," Ronnie agreed. She was scared to see how her mom would take it but she also knew that nothing could be worse than how Susan had taken the news – she knew her mom would never say things that cruel.

Before Ronnie knew it her mom was walking back from the bathrooms, Ronnie looked at Will fearfully but he just reached under the table and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It immediately made her feel better, she was always surprised with how one touch from Will could make Ronnie forget everything that was happening around her.

"We have to wait for Brian, too," Ronnie said. It sounded, even to her own ears, like an excuse and it wasn't even a good one for Will motioned with his head towards the bathroom doors and when Ronnie turned around she saw Brian coming out and heading towards their table.

Kim reached them first and Ronnie saw a sparkle in Kim's eyes that she hadn't seen there in so long and forgot for a second what she was going to tell her mom until Brian sat down and Will squeezed her hand again.

She sighed before looking her mom in the eyes, "Mom, I – we – need to tell you something," Ronnie said motioning between her and Will. Her mom nodded and looked between the two of them with sharp eyes that never missed a thing. Ronnie felt like she was going to puke but she just blamed it on the pregnancy – she didn't want to admit that she was that nervous.

"We're pregnant."


	40. I Need You

**Chapter 40 - I Need You (M83)**

**August 20, 2013**

_Recap: Ronnie celebrated her ninetheenth birthday with Jonah and Will. Will surprised her with a visit from Kim and Brian who flew out from New York to see Ronnie. Ronnie was just telling Kim and Brian that they were pregnant when the chapter left off._

"We're pregnant," Ronnie whispered to her mom. She looked at her mom while she said this and saw shock and surprise flit across her face. Ronnie was frozen with fear as she looked at her mom - she was imagining all the ways that her mom would react and none of them turned out well.

She couldn't stop thinking that her mom would react the same way that Susan did - with anger and harsh words. She didn't think that her mom would be able to take it well at all - she knew that the idea of being a grandmother so young was horrifying to her mom but what happened next was the one thing that she never thought of.

Her mom raised her hands to cover her mouth and all Ronnie could hear was the intake of breath as her mom gasped. Ronnie was fully prepared to see anger and maybe even betrayal but she only saw shock and a light in her mom's eyes that she thought was forever lost.

Happiness.

"You're pregnant?" Kim asked Ronnie quietly. Ronnie just nodded, Kim stood up and went around the table to where Ronnie was sitting and pulled her into her arms. Ronnie was frozen for a second before she wrapped her arms around Kim and held on like she would never let go.

"You're not angry with me?" Ronnie asked quietly. Her mom pulled away looking confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kim asked her.

"I don't know; I'm too young, I should've been safer, you don't want to be a grandma so young," Ronnie stated. She listed all the reasons right off the top of her head just waiting for her mom to realize a reason and run away before she could explain.

Her mom just looked at her like Ronnie was the insane one. "You're getting married, if I thought that you were too young to have a baby than you would definitely be too young to be getting married soon. Of course you should've been safer but that's what everyone thinks when they have an oops pregnancy - I thought the same with you when I found out that you were pregnant. But you couldn't have been a better oops than if I had planned to have you in the first place.

"And I don't want to be a grandma so young but how can I help that? And I'm not that young - I'm 45 - I love that you call me young but the one thing that I want is to be a grandmother and to see you feel the joys of motherhood. I want to be there for you and I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said with determination. Ronnie smiled and pulled her mom into a hug while something pulled at the back of her mind demanding her attention but she didn't want to focus on it, something told her that she didn't want to think about whatever wanted her attention.

-TLSC-

They were all in a rented van - the five of them - driving around town. Will and Ronnie were pointing out places that they had seen and liked and places they wanted to go. Will pointed out places that he had grown up around as a child and the places his family had went to on trips together. Jonah piped up from the backseat pointing out cool places while everyone laughed around him.

Ronnie enjoyed the day together more than she thought she could - she enjoyed it a whole different way than she did the rest of the summer. She was able to think about the future and maybe even doing this with Will when their child was old enough to understand it.

They stopped their little tour at the beach and Jonah - with his beach shorts on that he kept on for cases like this where they would end up on the beach when they weren't planning to - Jonah was running through the waves trying to beat them to shore even though he failed every time Ronnie still loved to see the smile on his face that lit up the entire beach.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked her. Ronnie was standing a few feet from where the waves crashed into the shore watching Jonah play but also watching her mom and Brian who were sitting together halfway up the beach laughing and joking with each other.

"About how life is perfect," Ronnie answered. "I have the perfect fiancée, amazing parents, and a brother that always makes me laugh. And we're about to have a child - I just don't think life can get any better than this." She looked at him as she said everything and saw a spark in his eyes that she only saw when they talked about their future together.

"I love you," he told her. He pulled her into a kiss that made her toes curl up and her heart start racing so fast that it sounded like a train was heading straight towards them. She wished they were alone but with her brother and her mom - and who knows how many strangers around them - she knew she couldn't get carried away.

She pulled away from him and simply said, "I love you, too."

He gestured for her to sit and when she did he sat behind her and pulled her in between his legs and just rubbed her arms as they watched her family playing around them.

-TLSC-

They were driving back to the hotel again in separate cars - Kim and Brian had to drive the three of them back to the diner so they could grab Will's truck. Kim and Brian would be staying just one night and were leaving tomorrow afternoon. Even though they were going to be seeing each other in only six days it didn't make leaving her mom any less sad.

In the car she just looked at her engagement ring and the hand that was over her belly and just thought about the simple things in life and how - a year ago - she wouldn't have cared for a day like this.

"We're here," Will said as they pulled into a spot in the parking lot. The only other car here was her mom's rented minivan but she wasn't surprised - there weren't many people who wanted to stay in a hotel in a small town and especially because it was the end of the summer and everyone was heading home to start getting ready for school.

They got into their room and all Jonah did was kick off his shoes and fall on his bed - he was snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I still haven't given you your present yet," Will whispered in her ear. She smiled at that - his present was truly the only one that she was excited about, the suspense of it was eating her alive.

"But I thought you said we had to be alone for you to give it to me?" She asked him, confused. She had been expecting to wait until they were at their apartment in New York before he gave it to her.

"Jonah's asleep, this is good enough," he told her quietly. He pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door. She knew her face must have shown confusion - she had no idea what he was planning to do right now.

"Okay, open it." He handed her a bag that was just plain purple with white tissue coming out of it. She looked at him again with her eyebrows furrowed together but he just looked at the bag and she knew he wanted her to open it. She sat on the toilet before she started taking out the tissue paper.

She pulled out a long photo album and on the front cover was a picture of her and her father taken shortly before he died. Even though he was sick and you could see it in the picture she loved that you could also see his joy and happiness in his eyes. That's when she remembered that the picture was taken by Galadriel after Ronnie had played for her dad the last time.

Tears came before she could stop them and she looked up at Will who had a small smile on his face. She opened up the book and everywhere there were photos of her father that she thought was forever lost - photos of him as a child on the piano and other photos of him teaching her to play piano. There were pictures of the two of them with Jonah - mainly at the beach house after she had finally started truly loving her father like he deserved to be loved.

She was bawling by the time she got to the last picture that had the three of them taken on the steps of his beach house - her mom was the one that snapped the picture before she took Jonah away.

She thought that would be the end of the photo album but when she turned the page she saw all the letters that he had written her - the ones that she had never opened before she knew it was too late for him. They were all there and she read them over again just imagining her father's hands going over the paper in the same places that her hands were now. She turned the last page (she was surprised she could still see with all the tears in her eyes) and she saw the last letter he had written her in his sloppy script where she knew his hands had shaken so much she was always shocked that he had finished the letter.

_You and Jonah have always been the greatest blessings in my life. I love you, Ronnie, and I've always loved you. And never, ever forget that I am, and always have been, proud of you. No father has ever been as blessed as I._

**Directly quoted from ****_The Last Song_**** by Nicholas Sparks**


	41. The Story

**Chapter 41 - The Story (Grey's Anatomy Cast)**

**August 25th, 2013**

_Recap: Ronnie celebrated her 19th birthday with her family, Kim and Brian left and Ronnie, Will, and Jonah are just getting ready to head back to college and New York._

Ronnie woke to the sound of the television on, back in New York the sound wouldn't have bothered her but since they had watched TV so little since they had been in Wilmington she was confused as to who was watching it and why.

She lifted her head just a little - it was resting on Will's arm so she knew that it wasn't him so that could only mean one thing - and saw that Jonah was sitting on the couch watching the second rate television.

"Jonah, what are you doing?" She asked him quietly so as not to wake up Will who was sleeping peacefully. She knew that he was a heavy sleeper but most of the time it was him waking her up so she never had to actually wake him up all that often.

"Watching TV," he told her like it was obvious.

"I knew that but I was more wondering why you are watching TV. You haven't watched it all vacation," she told him. She was liking the fact that he was getting away from his crazy cartoons that he would watch every Sunday morning and that would more or less wake her up before she was ready.

"I woke up too early and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided that I wanted to watch TV. So here I am," he said. She stared at him with her eyebrows raised before deciding that she didn't feel like pestering him with questions this early in the morning.

"What do you feel like for breakfast today?" She asked him. She moved to sit next to him and was shocked when he reached for the remote and actually turned off his cartoons. He never willingly stopped watching TV before, she couldn't hide the shock on her face before he turned back to her.

He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest so he just laid his head on his knees and looked at the wall instead of at Ronnie.

"I don't know," he whispered. She looked at him waiting for him to say something but when he didn't she started to get worried. This wasn't her little brother - this boy was too quiet to be the Jonah that went to bed last night.

"Do you want to go to that diner again?" She asked him. They had gone there almost every day since they couldn't cook in their apartment - that or Will would take Jonah to McDonald's and get him some food and a salad for Ronnie to enjoy since she was still a vegetarian.

"I don't know," Jonah repeated. He looked like he just wanted to be left alone but she wouldn't leave - he needed her even if he didn't know yet.

"You know, if something's bothering you I'm always here and you can tell me anything," Ronnie told him. She put his hand on his back and rubbed up and down until he sighed and turned so he was facing her.

"I know that," he said quietly. "I just don't want to leave, I feel closer to dad here then I ever did in New York," he admitted.

"Oh, Jonah." Ronnie reached over to pull him to her so his head was laying on her shoulder. "You know that Dad is always with us no matter where we are in the world," she told him.

"I know but it's better here where Dad actually lived and we spent so much time together than in New York where I barely saw him more than once a month. There's just more memories here that I didn't even remember I had and I feel like if I stay in New York all of my memories will go away and I'll forget him. And I don't want to forget him." He said the last sentence with tears falling from his eyes and Ronnie had to look away in order to not cry but when she looked back at him and saw the tears in his eyes that only made hers fall easier.

"Dad said that whenever a light shines through a window it's him and I know in my heart that it's true but I also know that no matter where we are that he is there with us, looking out for us. He's always going to be here," she said while pointing to his heart. He looked down and when he looked back up at her she saw a smile slowly lighting up his face.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked her.

"I believe it with all of my heart," she told him. She pulled him back into a hug and when she looked up she caught Will's eye - she didn't realize that he was awake but before she could get embarrassed he smiled at her before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. She grinned to herself before she released Jonah.

"So how about that breakfast?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded before picking up the remote and turning on his cartoons.

-TLSC-

Will got out of the bathroom about ten minutes later and saw Ronnie laying on the bed with a book open. She was so lost to the world in her story that she didn't hear him come up to her but right when he touched her she jumped right out of her clothes but she swallowed the scream that building in her throat so she wouldn't scare Jonah.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him exasperatedly. He just smiled at her and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She looked at him questioningly like he would know who it was but he just shrugged. She pushed him out of the way so she could stand up and get the door. She looked through the peephole before opening the door and froze where she was standing.

It was Susan Blakelee.

She looked at Will who looked at her with furrowed eyebrows while he waited for her to tell him who was at the door.

"It's your mom," she told him. She couldn't believe it but she knew she wasn't seeing things. Will stood up to see for himself and she saw his shoulders tense up when he saw his mother.

"What is she doing here?" He asked her like she would know the answer. She just shook her head and asked him with her eyes if they should open the door but she knew before she asked the question what he would do. It was the reason she fell in love with him in the first place.

He took a deep breath before nodding his head and pulling the door open. His mom was just standing there with a frightened look in her eyes and it was that - more than anything - that made Ronnie curious.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" He asked her not able to keep the shock off of his face.

"I came to talk to you," she said in a quivering voice. That's when she noticed Ronnie half hiding behind Will. She was so not in the mood to hear her call her every name in the book and here how they shouldn't have the baby. "Both o you," she added. Ronnie and Will looked at each other - both equally confused but they came to the agreement that they should hear her out - it was the best option. Ronnie also knew that Will would defend her no matter what his mom told him.

"Okay, let's do it out in the hallway," Will said while shooting a pointed look at Jonah who was still very immersed in his shows. Ronnie was glad that Will didn't want to worry Jonah unnecessarily, she didn't want him to think that something was wrong or that Susan was someone to fear - Ronnie may think that but she didn't want Jonah to think that, too.

Ronnie shut the door behind her but kept her hand on the doorknob while Susan looked at her son and then back to the bump between Ronnie's hips. She seemed shocked and saddened that Ronnie was so much bigger than she was when they had seen each other earlier in the summer. That's what happened when you don't see your son for almost two months - his girlfriend actually looks five months pregnant.

"I want to start by saying that I am so sorry about what happened - especially what I said to you, Ronnie. I shouldn't have said it and your father helped me see how I have been acting lately," she said while looking at Will. He nodded but Ronnie could see in his eyes and the way that he was standing stock still that he still didn't believe his mom. She knew the only way he would believe her was if she did it first.

"I know that you are protective of Will and I can understand that now more than anything." She gestured to her stomach before continuing, "but you need to understand that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Will. He is so important to me and I know that I wouldn't be here without him. You did an amazing job raising him but he's almost twenty now - he's a grown man. He's going to have his own child pretty soon and I want my child to have both their grandparents there for them when they are growing up." She watched Susan the whole time she was talking and was surprised when Susan didn't interrupt her at all, she felt the first surge of hope in her chest since she saw Susan outside the door.

"I know," Susan said with a sigh, Ronnie even thought that she saw her smile - just a little bit but she was sure that it counted.

"What are you saying, Mom?" Will asked her. Ronnie knew him well enough to detect just a little bit of hope brewing in his voice.

"I'm saying that I have been messed up - truly - since Mikey's death and I have been holding on way too tight to you and I really don't want you to hate me or to miss my grandchildren growing up. Or to miss the wedding of my only child. I'm saying that I want to be there for you - no matter what." She smiled at him and when Ronnie looked over at Will she saw a smile grace his face and that's when she realized that Susan not being in their lives was hurting Will more than he had ever let on. Will pulled Susan into a hug that was so tight Ronnie was surprised that Susan's face didn't go pale from the blood not going to her brain.

Ronnie knew then that no matter what happened her child was going to have both sets of grandparents there for it.

That's when she felt a terrible pang in her chest when she realized that her child wouldn't have both sets. One important grandpa was gone - never to return - and just that thought made her almost paralyzed with sadness if not for this new thought.

She had told Jonah that she believed her dad was everywhere and if she did truly believe that then wouldn't he be there for his own grandchild's life? She knew the answer to that and with a shaky smile she was the light coming through the window at the end of the hallway and she knew her dad was answering her question for her.

He would always be there for her.


	42. Already Home

**Chapter 42 - Already Home (A Great Big World)**

**August 26, 2013**

_Recap: Ronnie and Will are leaving for New York. Susan came around to accept Ronnie, finally, as Will's girlfriend._

_Ronnie and Will were sitting on the floor beside the fire in their apartment - it was the first night they had slept here - and Ronnie could feel the warmth of the fire and Will all around her._

_"Are you happy?" Will asked her out of nowhere. She turned to him with confusion all over her face - she didn't know what Will meant. He had to know that she was happiest when she was with him and that she couldn't even remember the last time she was this happy apart from being with her father. So she eyed him to make sure that he was serious (he wasn't even looking in her eyes but he was following his fingers that were tracing patterns across her stomach)._

_"Of course I am, why would you ask that?" She wondered out loud. He shrugged like he was uncomfortable but when she saw his hand go through his hair she knew that it wasn't that he was uncomfortable but more that he was nervous - which suddenly made her nervous. What was he going to do?_

_"You've just had such a hard year and I wanted to make sure that you really wanted this - to live with me and have a future with me. I just don't want you to regret anything or do something that you don't want to." He told her in a small voice. Ronnie had to think back and realized that she had never seen Will so nervous before and just the sight of him squirming around made her feel more humble than anything. He wasn't her big fearless protector at the moment, he was her flawed boyfriend and she couldn't be any happier._

_"I will never do something that I don't want." She assured him. She didn't think the day would come where she would be assuring him but here it was._

_"Then I want to ask you something," he told her. She looked at him, waiting for him to ask her something. He took three deep breaths before he turned around and grabbed something out of one of the bags he brought with them to the apartment. He wouldn't let her see what was in his hand when he turned around but he motioned for her to sit up so they were facing each other. Will took a deep breath, thought of something, and reached out to put on his boxers that were laying with all of their other clothes. He still wouldn't let her see what was in his hand but when he turned around he seemed calmer and that's when he went down on one knee and she saw the thing in his hand._

_A ring._

_She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands not knowing what to say to him._

_"Veronica Miller, I will always remember how we met - how I crashed into you while playing volleyball. I also remember how I couldn't get you out of my head for the rest of the day and I somehow knew you were different. And when I got to spend more time with you I also knew that I wanted a future with you. You are it for me, Ronnie - I knew that when I left for Vanderbilt and I know that now, more than ever. So I want you to make my dreams come true by agreeing to spend forever with me. Will you marry me?"_

_She just looked at him for a moment because she didn't know what to say to him but when she saw his face drop like he wasn't so sure about her answer anymore she blurted out, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you." And that's when he pulled her into the most breathtaking kiss she had ever had and they - again - lost themselves on the floor of the apartment but this time Ronnie had a ring on her left hand finger sealing them together. Forever._

Ronnie woke up suddenly, looking around her for a moment to figure out where she was when the past two months came streaming through her mind. She sighed before she looked behind her to find Will who had his arms wrapped around her body and his face was buried in her curls. He was still fast asleep.

She glanced at Jonah to see that he was still sleeping, too. She reached for her phone and saw that Galadriel had texted her a few minutes before Ronnie had woken up asking to meet up at the diner before she left so they could say goodbye. Ronnie thought of leaving a note for Will and Jonah to find when they woke up but she knew that Will and Jonah would worry too much thinking that she was hurt or Marcus had found her. She didn't want to do that she resolved to stay until they were up and then go see Galadriel.

She squeezed out of Will's grip - which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, whenever she moved he only squeezed her tighter - but never too tight. She decided to take a quick shower and then clean up their hotel room since they were leaving that afternoon.

She didn't know how she felt about leaving yet but she did know one thing - she couldn't wait to come back with her own child and share experiences. Especially when they moved down here.

-TLSC-

After her shower she was surprised to see Will sitting on the foot of their bed looking around the room. She knocked on the wall beside the bathroom door to get his attention, he looked at her and seemed pleasantly shocked to see her standing before him in shorts and a black tank top with her hair wet and as unruly as ever.

"Hey," he said before he pulled her into his arms. She felt something in his grip that she hadn't felt before - fear.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, her voice shaking.

"I just - I had a horrible nightmare where you went into labor with the baby but you died during the birth and then the baby was stillborn." He sounded like he was drowning and Ronnie pulled him to her so she could show him that she was here and wasn't going anywhere. She didn't know how she could not have heard him through that whole thing but knew that he needed her comfort more than ever. She knew how she would feel if she had a dream about him and their baby dying that felt so real she didn't even know that it was a dream.

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere - you're stuck with me," she told him with a smile. He didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes so she lifted her hands and pressed both palms to his face to make sure he was looking at her and paying attention. "This baby is not going to be stillborn - it kicks like it's going to be a soccer player. And you don't have to worry about me because - like I said - I am not going anywhere. To me there's no future worth living without you," she told him. She made sure that he believed her before she gave him a brief - but passionate - kiss that would've set the whole room on fire and they wouldn't have noticed.

-TLSC-

Will and Ronnie had snuggled together on the couch for some time before Ronnie remembered what Galadriel had texted her earlier.

"Hey, Will, Galadriel texted me and asked if I could visit her at the diner before we left so we could say goodbye," she told him. He nodded along with her but when she didn't say anything else he looked confused.

"Are you asking for my permission?" He asked her incredulously. She shrugged before realizing that she really was asking for permission.

"After this morning I just didn't want you to be worried about me leaving and I wasn't so sure if you would even want me to go in the first place." She looked at him as he shook his head at her.

"I never want you to think that you are not allowed to do whatever you want. I'm never going to control you or take away your will. You should always tell me what is going through your mind. Don't worry about me," he added softly. She made sure that he was telling the truth before she nodded and stood up to find her flip flops.

"I'll call you when I get there," she told him. He nodded and she left the hotel making sure she shut the door quietly so as not to wake up Jonah who was still fast asleep on his bed.

She decided to walk to the diner since it wasn't far and she could enjoy the outdoors before she went back to New York where the best outdoors you could find was at Central Park.

She got there within ten minutes and found Galadriel sitting at one of the booths enjoying the great shakes that the diner had to offer.

"Hey," she said as she sat down. Galadriel waved at her and finished her shake before pushing the shake to the side.

"I've barely gotten to see you this summer," Galadriel said.

"I know, I've been meaning to see you more but Will and the baby have taken up so much of my time," she said unthinkingly. That's when she realized that Galadriel hadn't known she was pregnant. Ronnie hadn't seen Galadriel since the attack with Marcus, Galadriel just looked at her with her mouth open like she couldn't believe what Ronnie had just said.

"You're pregnant?" Galadriel asked breathlessly.

Ronnie nodded before launching into the story about Marcus and finding out at the hospital and all the trouble with Susan. Galadriel gasped and awed at the appropriate moments while staring at Ronnie not missing a word she said.

"Wow, congratulations for the baby," Galadriel told Ronnie. Ronnie smiled before thanking her and asking Galadriel about her summer. They spent the rest of the hour taking about Galadriel's new crush and what she was doing as a job - hotel receptionist - and what she was planning on doing for her future.

"I want to go to college but I can't get into anywhere near here and I thought of applying to somewhere in New York, like maybe Hudson University, but I couldn't afford to live anywhere in New York." Ronnie looked at her shocked before thinking of something. In their apartment there were two extra bedrooms, one that they were saving for the baby, but Will and Ronnie had never figured out what to do with the spare one. She thought of telling Galadriel this but knew that the smart thing to do would be to ask Will about it first before getting Galadriel's hopes up.

Ronnie looked at the clock across the restaurant and knew that the time had come for her to head back to the apartment so they could make it to New York on time. Galadriel understood her silence and stood up from the booth. Ronnie stood with her and they hugged for a moment before pulling apart to look each other in the eye.

"Promise me that you won't lose touch with me, you're the only true friend that I have and I don't know what I would do without you." Ronnie pulled her closer and told her that they would never lose touch with each other and mentally reminded herself that she would talk to Will as soon as they were on the road about Galadriel possibly moving in with them.

They went separate ways once they left the diner and Ronnie arrived at the hotel a few minutes later not knowing how she even got there.

"Ronnie!" Jonah screamed as soon as Ronnie entered the room. They hugged for a couple seconds before Ronnie realized that the room was all packed and they were really leaving. Ronnie sighed, she realized that she didn't want to leave but she couldn't wait to get on the road and see her mom. She was torn, she didn't want to leave the place where she had a relationship with her father but she knew that she had to return to her home - at least the home that she shared with her mother and her little brother. But no home would be like the one that she was leaving.


End file.
